


Saved

by 13Reasonstobe_Anon



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mild Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 54,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Reasonstobe_Anon/pseuds/13Reasonstobe_Anon
Summary: Liberty High has secrets. Some to be spilled. Some that are better left alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *this is going to be a multi-chapter so bare with me! Let me know if I should keep going with it!

Clay took in a deep breath, opening his eyes slowly. The morning light was harsh. Or what he thought was the morning light.  
“Hey! Wake the fuck up! I have been texting and calling you for over an hour!” Tony’s whispers were harsh. Clay rubbed his eyes as he tried to clear away what little sleep he had gotten.  
“What time is it?” He asked, searching for his phone. His hands slid across his bed until they bumped into the familiar metallic case under his pillow. He must have passed out after school.  
“It doesn’t matter. Grab your things. Let’s go.” There was no questioning Tony. You just do what he says. Clay swung his feet over the bed to stand up. He felt like shit. Groaning, he rubbed his forehead. Oh yea, the fight at school.  
“Come on!” Tony growled, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to his feet.  
“Tony wait. What is going on?” His own advise going out the window.  
“We need to go get Justin.”  
“Wait Justin? But Justin is..” His mind trailed off as he looked across the room. It was empty. Well shit.

Tony drove of course. They weren’t about to tandem on Clay’s bike. He didn’t know if Tony knew where he was going or if they were just scouting the town.  
“Did Justin call you? How do you know?” Clay started firing off questions. Tony stayed silent and kept his eyes on the road. He wasn’t much of a talker when he had something on his mind. Which made Clay even more nervous.  
“For once Tony, please, give me something. This is Justin we are talking about. Did he. Did he get back into drugs?” Tony’s knuckles went white on the steering wheel.  
“If you already know the answer then why are you asking?” He stated. Clay started to bite the inside of his bottom lip.  
“Can you tell me where we are going then?” Clay was starting to feel claustrophobic. His breathing picking up slightly and deepened. The thought of when they found Justin the first time kept flashing in his mind.  
“He’s with Jessica. I’m not sure if he was there the whole time but he’s there now.” Clay sucked in a deep breath. At least at Jessica’s he was safe and not out on the streets. It only took another five minutes before they arrived at Jessica’s but it felt like an eternity. They parked on the street two houses down and quietly headed towards Jessica’s.  
“You know the drill. Jessica is obviously pissed that he is here so we just need to get him out and back to your place.” Clay nodded and followed closely behind Tony.

“I’m sorry Jess! Please don’t be mad at me!” Justin sat on the edge of Jessica’s bed, his bottom lip poked out in a pout. She scoffed.  
“If you were sorry you would shut the fuck up and you wouldn’t have done this again. And why did you come here of all places?!” She tried not to yell at him. Her dad was home and she was trying not to completely panic. Jessica started to pace back and forth in her room.  
“Where is Tony and Clay?” She mumbled under her breath.  
Clay!?” Justin almost yelled.  
“No! He can’t be here!”  
“Shut up! I’m this close to kicking you out the window!” She stopped her pacing and held up her thumb and forefinger close together right in his face. Justin recoiled. Jessica was scary when she was mad. No one wanted to be on her bad side. Especially Justin right now. A light knock was heard on the windowsill and Tony’s head popped through.  
“How you holding up?” He asked, smiling lightly. Jessica threw both her arms in Justin’s direction and stepped aside. Justin smiled brightly. Clay climbed through shortly after.  
“Hey Jess.” He waved, pursing his lips in a half smile. She pulled Clay aside almost violently, looking back at Tony who had already started doing his pat down on Justin.  
“What the fuck Clay?!” She whisper. She had him by the middle of his hoodie.  
“I have been texting you all night. I had to turn to Tony. I thought you said that Justin was clean?”  
“He is.” Clay stopped himself and looked over at Justin who was already fighting with Tony.  
“Well he was. I check his stuff every day! I don’t know where he got it from. Or even how he got it.” Clay was getting uncomfortable in Jessica’s grip. You don’t get on Jessica’s bad side.  
“I’m sorry. I guess my phone was off or I had it on silent. I just-“ Justin kept catching his eye. He couldn’t focus. Why would he do this now?  
“Well this is too much. I can’t cover for this shit. You guys are going to get me into trouble that I don’t need.”  
“Jess I’m sorry.” She loosened her hold on Clay and sighed. Looking over at Justin the both of them looked at him in complete defeat.  
“I used to love him.” She stated.  
“Huh?” Clay looked back over at her, his brows furrowed.  
“I really loved him. I look at him now and I don’t even know who he is anymore.” A tear rolled down her cheek. Clay couldn’t help but feel sorry. He hated seeing everyone so hurt all the time. Jessica has been through so much and now he is putting her through this too. Having her cover up something that she shouldn’t even have to be apart of. He lifted his hand slightly and touched it to hers.  
“Everything is going to be okay. I’m going to get him help. He’s not going to be like this anymore.” She smiled for second and then wiped her face from her tears.  
“Thank you Clay. You know, I never in a million years would have thought that I would have been friends with you. Let alone pretty much best friends with you.” She laughed lightly.  
“Well thanks I guess.” He laughed.  
“Just take it as a compliment and get him out of here.” She shoved Clay’s shoulder and motioned to Justin who was now acting like a toddler on the floor. Clay rolled his eyes and walked over to help Tony.

“You’re lucky my parents aren’t home.” Clay grumbled, helping Tony drag Justin up the stairs. He had gone limp after they practically threw him out of Jessica’s window.  
“You could have left me alone to die. There’s that?” Tony rolled his eyes.  
“Don’t be a drama queen.” Tony opened Clay’s bedroom door and tossed Justin on his designated couch.  
“Now you’re gonna talk. Where did you get it? How did you get it? And why?” Tony crossed his arms. The room was still dark. Clay went over to his bed and sat down. There was never a peaceful night in this town was there? Clay rubbed his face and yawned.  
“Start talking.” Tony propped himself up on the desk.  
“There is nothing to talk about.” Justin protested. He looked defeated. Eyes bloodshot, dark circles, pale skin, and he looked oh so frail.  
“Please Justin. I thought you were clean. Why now after so long? Weren’t you going to your meetings?” Justin looked up when he heard Clay talk. He hated him. He hated that Clay had an effect on him.  
“I stopped going to them about a week ago.”  
“Why? I thought they were helping you?”  
“I felt like an outsider. And then things just seemed to get hard again and it just-“ Justin took a deep breath, tears starting to roll down his cheeks. Clay wanted to get up from the bed and sit next to Justin but he knew Tony was doing the tough love tactic right now.  
“Justin. You have people you can talk to. You have Clay in the same room. Why would you go and fuck up your life again?” Tony got up from the desk and started pacing back and forth. Justin shook his head.  
“Everyone has enough on their plate. Especially Cl-“ Justin cut himself off, meeting Clay’s eyes. Clay swallowed hard. Damn was he feeling like shit now. Was he not seeing the signs? Justin always helped him with his nightmares and he couldn’t even see the signs of Justin spiraling out of control?  
“Well you could have come to me or even Jessica but not while you’re like this! You need to use your head Justin! Where is it?” Tony stopped his pacing and stood in front of Justin. He looked up at Tony and tried to play dumb. Tony looked around the room.  
“I know it’s not on you unless it’s in your asshole and don’t put it by me because I will check. So where is it?” Justin sighed.  
“Under the bed. He pointed towards Clay’s feet. Clay lifted his feet up in shock.  
“Aw what the fuck.” He scoffed. Tony walked over to Clay and bent down.  
“You didn’t think to check under your own bed?” Clay sighed.  
“Is that it?” Tony ripped everything out from under the bed and grabbed what he found. Justin just nodded in shame.  
“It better be.” Tony pointed at Justin and then turned to Clay.  
“I’m putting you back on watch. If you fuck this up again..” Tony took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.  
“Just don’t please.” Clay nodded.  
“I won’t.”  
“Depending on how much he took, he’s going to be coming down for a day or two. So I’ll be stopping by. He’s lucky it’s the weekend so he gets full attention. I’m leaving. Get rest.” He pointed at both Justin and Clay. Both boys nodded.

“Are you trying to kill yourself?” Clay’s voice was quiet but loud in the silence of the room. Both boys were fully in bed at that point, staring at the ceiling. Neither of them could sleep.  
“I could ask you the same thing about your past.” Justin snapped back. Clay sighed. He turned over on his side to face Justin in the dark room.  
“You know I was actually worried about you? Like I thought I was going to find you on the street again. When Tony told me you were messing around with drugs again my mind just..” Clay sighed. His mind started to wonder again. He felt tears starting to prickle his eyes.  
“I didn’t really want to. If that’s any consolation.” Both of them went silent again.  
“I don’t know what I would do if I lost you Justin.” Clay sniffed, trying to stiffle his crying. Justin sat up slightly in his bed.  
“Are. Are you crying?”  
“No.” Clay wiped his nose with his arm.  
“I’m sorry. I wasn’t thinking. I never do. I just do things. I don’t think about other people. I don’t-“ Justin swung his feet out from under his blanket and put them on the floor.  
“Are you mad?”  
“Why is that even a question?!” Clay shouted, his emotions dripping from every word. Justin got up and walked over to Clay’s bed. Clay rolled over to face away from Justin.  
“Do you understand that that can kill you. After everything that we have been through. That everyone has been through. You want to just end your life and leave all of your friends? Leave everyone that you love? Think of everyone that loves you. How that effects them. And even if it doesn’t kill you. The effects that those drugs have on you, I can’t stand to watch what it does to you.” Clay was sobbing at that point. Justin put his hand on Clay’s shoulder.  
“I’m done. No more. I’m going back to meetings starting tomorrow or well I guess Monday. But that’s it. For you I’ll get clean.” Clay turned his head slightly to look over at Justin. He didn’t know if he wanted to believe him or not. Justin started to push Clay towards the wall.  
“What the fuck?!” Clay sniffled.  
“Just move over.” Justin climbed into bed with Clay and pulled the covers over the both of them.  
“If I find throw up in this bed tomorrow morning I’m going to fucking kill you.” Clay stated.  
“Yeah yeah. Just shut up and go to sleep.” Justin rolled over on his side to face Clay, wrapping his arms around him. Clay grumbled in protest.  
“Just shut up.” Justin mumbled. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I know I am firing these chapters out now but I don’t know how long that is going to last. Hopefully I will be able to keep a good pace up! I am just obsessed with this idea in my head so I have to keep rolling with it! I hope you guys like it just as much as I do!

Clay woke up wet and sticky. It was the blanket. He slowly peeled it off of him and pushed it towards the end of the bed. Soon the smell hit his nose.  
“Oh gross!” He gagged. He tried to get out of bed but his legs and boxers were damp and he bumped into something. Or someone. Memories flooding back into his mind from last night.  
“God dammit! Justin!” He shoved the other boy, trying to wake him up.   
“Did you seriously throw up on me!?” Clay yelled. Justin groaned next to him as he curled in on himself.   
“Please stop with the loud noises.” His voice was dry and hoarse. Clay slowly stood up on the bed, his legs spread apart as to not get the throw up on anything else.   
“What did I tell you!? If you were going to get sick, not on the bed! And seriously!? On me?!” Clay hopped off the bed and motioned at himself, earning a light chuckle from the other boy. Clay sucked in a deep breath, grabbing a new pair of boxers and headed for the door.  
“Grab the trash can. I’m not cleaning up any more vomit.” Clay slammed the door shut and headed for the bathroom. Justin smiled. Even though he felt bad, it was kinda funny.

Before Clay even got out of the shower Tony had made himself at home.   
“Rough morning?” He asked, looking Clay up and down.   
“Uh um yeah. Justin made a mess.” Clay stumbled over his words, not making direct eye contact with Tony. He wasn’t even completely dressed yet. The only other person that had seen him like that was Justin who was snickering at both of them from the bed.   
“Yeah he told me. He told me how cute your little outburst this morning was. He threw up on you?” Clay glared at Justin. He just grabbed the sheets and pulled them over his head.   
“Yeah he did. I don’t know when though. I just woke up and my blanket was soaked and my..” Clay trailed off.  
“So you guys are sleeping in the same bed now?” Tony raised an eyebrow. Clay’s face went red.   
“He did it!”  
“Oh shut up! You know we do it all the time!” Justin came out from his cocoon to fight back. Tony shook his head and laughed.   
“Well that explains a lot.”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Clay furrowed his brows. He suddenly felt more exposed than he did before. He walked quickly over to his dresser and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. He quickly got dressed and sat down the the couch.   
“Nothing nothing. Don’t worry about it. Where are your parents?” Clay shrugged. He realized he was still alone in the house. His parents never left a note nor did they text him.   
“I think it is their anniversary this weekend so maybe they went out. I should probably get ahold of them soon.” Tony nodded.  
“Well until then, I see that he is already not feeling good. Has he had anything to eat or drink?” Both clay and Justin shook their heads.  
“But I’m honestly not that hungry.” Justin said.  
“I’m just cold.” He pulled the sheet close to his body.  
“Well maybe if you didn’t fucking throw up on the only good comforter in the house then you wouldn’t be cold!” Clay snapped. Tony rolled his eyes.  
“You two are going to rip each other’s heads off aren’t you? Should I call Alex?” Clay nodded quickly.   
“I need air.” Clay got up from the couch and headed out of the room.  
“What did you do to him last night?” Tony ask, looking over at Justin. Justin shrugged.  
“Nothing new.” Tony didn’t even want to question further. He pulled out his phone and dialed Alex’s phone number.

The morning air was nice. It wasn’t too hot or too cold. Though the sun was nowhere in sight. Clay sucked in a deep breath. He felt his stomach tighten. Either from hunger or guilt. Why was he so mad? From Justin throwing up on him? He’s done it before, so why was he so mad this time? Clay hung his head between his legs and let his breathing even out. He hadn’t even been out there for more than ten minutes when he heard footsteps.   
“Hey mo-“  
“Nope.” Clay looked up. Alex smiled at him.  
“Why are you out here?” The blonde asked. Clay shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.   
“Rough night I guess.”  
“I can tell. You look like shit.” Alex laughed, taking a seat next to Clay on the porch steps.   
“Thanks.”  
“What’s going on?”  
“Justin relapsed.” Clay simply stated. He didn’t want to go into too many details. He was sure Jessica already had filled him in. And plus Tony was upstairs to give him the low down.   
“With you too. I mean, you really look like shit Clay.” Alex actually sounded concerned. As much as he and Clay bantered as friends, they did have a good relationship. Clay sighed and hung his head again.  
“I’m good. Just tired. Not much sleep last night and Justin is already sick. He threw up on me either in the middle of the night last night or this morning. I didn’t notice until I woke up so everything had settled in. Like soaked through. It was gross and I’m putting off doing the laundry so everything is still on my bed and on the floor. And Tony is mumbling shit about me and Justin sleeping in the same bed and-“  
“Wait. Back up.”  
“Which part? Justin being sick already? Him throwing up on me?”  
“No. You know what I’m talking about. Don’t play dumb with me Jensen.” Alex had turned his body so he was facing more towards Clay, all eyes on him. Clay started to feel a little uncomfortable.  
“You and Justin sleep in the same bed? I was going to ask how he threw up on you because I’m sure he wouldn’t have gotten up from his bed just to run across the room and yack on you. I mean maybe I wouldn’t put it past him.” Alex scratched his chin in thought.  
“But do you guys really?” Clay could feel how hot his face was getting, the heat spreading to his ears.  
“Well yeah, I mean only sometimes. Is it really that weird?” Alex smiled at him. The blonde got up from the porch and headed for the front door.  
“Alex! What the fuck!?” Clay got up and headed after him.  
“You can’t just start something and then leave!” Clay followed after him as they both went upstairs.  
“Fuck. I have to text my parents.” Clay stopped in the middle of the stairs and pulled out his phone, sending a quick text. As soon as he hit send he heard horrible noises coming from upstairs.

“God dammit!” Justin gagged out. He dug his fingers into the side of the bed, making sure his head was over the trash can. His stomach felt like it was completely inside out. Spit dripping from his lip into the trash can. Alex had already hurried over to his side and was rubbing his back.  
“Geeze.” Alex looked up at Tony.  
“Did this just start?” Tony nodded.   
“And it’s only going to get worse. He said right now he’s cold. I threw all the blankets and whatever else that was puke soiled in the wash for Clay sense he’s having problems right now.”   
“Thank you.” Clay said as he pushed the bedroom door open. He was chewing on his bottom lip again. He really needed to stop. He already developed a sore in one spot. Tony nodded, a light smile on his face.  
“We are going to have to get him to eat something soon. And I do have Gatorade downstairs. I think that’s better than water with this.” Clay stepped back towards the door.   
“I think that’s a good idea. What about some toast?” Tony headed towards Clay to help him. Both of them went downstairs to grab Justin the necessities he would need to survive the withdrawals. Alex bent down to meet Justin’s face.   
“So how shitty are you feeling right now?” He asked, trying to lighten the mood. He earned a light laugh and then a groan from Justin.   
“Just peachy. You know I definitely suggest this. Ten out of ten.” Alex laughed, rubbing Justin’s back.   
“Do you want to try sitting up with the trash can for a little bit to straighten out?” The brunette nodded. His back along with his stomach was in all sorts of knots. Slowly sitting up with the help of Alex, Justin grab the trash can and set it between his legs.  
“I’m sorry you have to go through this again.” Justin said lightly, letting out a burp.   
“Oh ew I’m sorry.” Alex pursed his lips and scooted away slightly.   
“Honestly I don’t mind at all. And you should know that of all people. You were there when I shot myself. I know that you weren’t like right there like how Zach was but you still helped me.” Justin looked over at Alex. The blonde’s smile had faded.   
“Dude. And I would do it all over again. Not saying you should or anything but you know.” Alex nodded.  
“And that’s what I mean. I didn’t really want you to do this again but I’m here for you. Whatever you got going on. You gotta get through it. This. This can’t be the way. You have people you can talk to. Me, Tony, Clay, Jess.” Justin nodded, staring into the trash can. His stomach was making awful noises but now he was just hungry.   
“Speaking of Clay. What is going on between you two?” Alex looked over at Justin, a smirk growing across his face.  
“Huh?”   
“You guys are sleeping together?”  
“Geeze! It’s not like that. What did Tony say something? It’s because I was describing what I woke up to this morning. As sick as I felt this morning Clay made me laugh. I told Tony how I threw up on Clay and that was the only thing he heard come out of my mouth.” Justin put the trash can on the ground and pushed himself further onto the bed so he was against the wall.   
“So go on. I want details too!”  
“There is really nothing to say! Clay woke up soaked in vomit. Like soaked, see through boxers..” Justin trailed off. He hadn’t went that far with Tony. He swallowed hard. Alex’s jaw dropped open.   
“Justin.” The brunette was silent like nothing had happened.  
“Justin. I can see it on your face. You can’t keep shit from me.”  
“And toast!” Clay kicked the door open with his foot. His arms outstretched with a plate full of toast. Tony came in right behind him with four bottles of Gatorade.   
“We are not done!” Alex mouthed over at Justin. He pretended to ignore Alex as he grabbed the plate from Clay, thanking him.   
“Hopefully I can keep this down. I think my stomach is ready to leave my body.” Justin took a bite of the toast slowly and then grabbed one of the Gatorades.   
“Thank you guys. I really mean it. I fucked up. And yet you guys are all here.”  
“Why wouldn’t we be?” Tony asked. Justin sighed.  
“This is just hard. I’ve never had. This.” Everyone nodded quietly.  
“Well just promise.” Clay spoke quiet. His eyes slowly met Justin’s.   
“I promise.”

After getting the laundry done and Justin all set for the day, Clay grabbed his phone and wallet.  
“Do you guys need anything else?” Both Justin and Alex shook their heads. Justin held up a comic book that he had been reading for the last hour and Alex had stolen Clay’s laptop.  
“Thank you!” Alex smiled from behind the computer.   
“If anything happens, I have my phone. Food is downstairs. Um. I think that’s it. Oh! My parents won’t be home till tomorrow night so don’t worry about that. I’ll be home later. Don’t trash the place please. And make sure if he throws up again that he makes it in the trash can.” Clay was still worried about his bed. Why he left Justin in his bed he would never know. But with everything being said, he gave them both a half smile a headed out the door.  
“So you’re a dork just like him?”   
“Huh?” Justin barely lifted his eyes from his comic.  
“When did you start reading comics?”   
“Oh. Since I started staying here. He’s got all these really cool ones about robots.” Putting down the comic book, Justin shifted in the bed to turn towards Alex.   
“I’m really not feeling all that bad you know. You don’t have to stay with me if you don’t want to. It’s Saturday night. I’m sure you have other plans.” Alex shrugged.  
“You know I don’t have a life. But you know I’m about to bug you about yours now that we are alone.” Alex shut the laptop and set it up on the desk.   
“Start talking.” Justin looked at Alex like he didn’t know what he was talking about. Taking a deep breath in, the blonde sighed.  
“Do I have to quote you to refresh your memory because I will make it worse for you.”   
“Okay! Okay!” Justin waved his hands in the air, admitting defeat.  
“Yes. Me and Clay sleep in the same bed sometimes. It started out when he was having nightmares. He still does get them.” Justin looked down at the comforter on his lap and started picking at the seam.   
“He couldn’t wake himself up from them so I would come over to his bed and wake him up. But he would be crying. I felt so bad so one night I just climbed into bed with him. Neither of us talked about it and it started to become like a regular thing. Sometimes I would just do it when we went to bed like it was normal.” Alex watched Justin. His emotions changing so much on his face as he told him the story.  
“And then one night..” Justin trailed off, his face flushing a deep red. Alex thought at first that Justin was going to get sick but then he started to talk again.  
“I couldn’t sleep but Clay was dreaming next to me. I couldn’t tell if it was a nightmare or if it was just a very animated dream. He started moving his legs and his hips and then..” Justin sucked in a deep breath.  
“Alex I-“  
“Hey. Justin. If you really don’t want to tell me that’s fine but I can tell that this is actually tearing you up. If you don’t want to talk to me then maybe a councilor?” Justin shook his head.  
“It’s not that I don’t want to talk to you. I’d rather talk to you. I want to talk. It’s just. I don’t know how I feel about this and I’m, I think I’m embarrassed?” He started to pick at the comforter again.   
“It’s okay. Talk when you want to. I’m sorry if I pressured you.” Silence fell between the two of them for a moment or so before Justin spoke up again.  
“Clay started to moan in his sleep.” Even Alex blushed at the statement.   
“With all the movements and the sounds he was making. It. He. I didn’t know what to do! I got out of bed.” Justin looked over at Alex.  
“And now I can’t stop thinking about it. About him. I’m not gay!” Justin squeaked. Alex pursed his lips.   
“Justin. Don’t focus on what you’re not. Don’t try and suppress your feelings. Why do you think you’re doing that to yourself?” Alex sunk back into the couch, crossing his legs Indian style. Justin shook his head slowly.   
“Because I’ve always liked girls and this is Clay.” Alex shook his head.   
“That doesn’t even make any sense. Who cares. Are you afraid of what people are going to think? Are you afraid of rejection? Have you talked to Clay?” His name rung around inside of Justin’s mind.  
“Fuck no! I can’t tell Clay! He’ll think I’m a perv! Last night I pushed my way into his bed and soaked his boxers with my vomit and then stared at his dick this morning! That’ll go over great!” Justin held his thumb in the air. Alex couldn’t help but laugh.  
“You never know until you try.” The blonde shrugged.  
“Is this what has been eating at you? Or at least one of the things? Because look at how easy this was to talk to someone.” Justin sighed. In the back of his mind, it really was but he never knew he needed someone to talk to. He didn’t think anyone would listen or even understand.   
“What do I do now?” He asked, grabbing his Gatorade from the desk.  
“My suggestion, you need to get some hints going with Clay. But that’s just me. But first you need to get yourself better mentally and physically. Get your life back together. You know he worries about you and doesn’t want you to relapse. So that should be an indicator.” Justin nodded.  
“Thank you. I mean it.”  
“Anytime. Now get some sleep in. It seems like you are doing better but rest will do the rest.”


	3. Chapter 3

Monets, as usual, had quite a few people scattered around the establishment. The murmurs buzzing but no specific words could be picked out. Clay went up to the counter and was greeted by a bright new smiling face. He had never seen this girl in his life. But she was pretty. Dark hair, deep brown eyes and pale skin. She kind of reminded him of Hannah.  
“Hi! Welcome to Monets! What can I get for you today?” She bounced lightly on her feet, her curls tumbling around her shoulders. He smiled at her and nodded before looking up at the chalkboard on the wall. He didn’t need to look at it but he humored her.  
“A large French vanilla coffee please.” He cleared his throat and dug his hand into his pocket for his wallet. She nodded and started typing into the register.   
“Will that be all?”  
“Yes thank you.”  
“2.50$” Clay pulled out his money and handed it to the girl. She kept flicking her eyes up at him. He pursed his lips and smiled slightly. After a moment she gave him his coffee with a bright smile.  
“Thanks.” He said. Nodding again.   
“You’re welcome, uh.” She was prying. Clay was bad at this. Where was Jessica?   
“Clay.” He stated, half smiling.   
“I’m Tiffany.” He nodded and looked towards the door as he heard the bell ring again.   
“I’m new here. Just moved from Indiana actually.”   
“Oh.”  
“Yeah like a week ago.” She sighed. She was obviously trying to meet someone else besides her coworkers. Which Clay didn’t even know who worked at Monets anymore. They went through workers like they did napkins.  
“Well there is nothing really interesting here.” Clay stated, pursing his lips.   
“You seem interesting.” She smiled. Watching him as he picked at the paper sleeve on his coffee cup.   
“I start school tomorrow. Will I see you there?” Tiffany asked. Clay didn’t really know what to say. In all honesty, he didn’t want to babysit another person. He had Justin to worry about. He didn’t want to show a new girl around as well. He sucked in a deep breath.   
“Yeah. I’ll be there.”   
“Tiffany! Quit flirting with Clay and get back to the dishes please. They aren’t going to do themselves.” Her coworker slammed his hand down on the counter. Douchebag. She jumped slightly and nodded.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Waving her goodbye, she went back to work.  
“Hey Clay!” Jessica’s voice rang through the café. His savior.

“So. Who was that?” Jessica asked, wagging her eyebrows up and down? Clay rolled his eyes as he took a sip of his coffee.   
“A new girl named Tiffany I think. She said she just moved here a week ago.”  
“A new girl, huh?” Jessica nodded.  
“She’s cute.” Clay shrugged.   
“Why don’t you invite her over to the little get together that I’m having tomorrow night at my place?” Clay raised an eyebrow.  
“What get together? This is the first time I’m hearing about it.”  
“That’s because I just planned it.” Jessica laughed.  
“I’m thinking booze, board games, movies.” Clay shook his head.  
“You know tomorrow is Monday right?”  
“And?” Jessica shrugged, putting her cup to her lips. Clay mulled the idea over in his head.   
“I would have to think of an excuse.” Jessica held up her finger, mid sip of her coffee.  
“Group project. Parents love that shit. Plus that covers Justin too.”  
“Wait, you’re not mad at him?” Jessica went silent for a moment, taking a deep breath. She slowly reached out across the table for Clay’s hands. The brunette jumped at the sudden contact.  
“I don’t think I could honestly ever be mad at him. I want him to get better. And if it means getting him out and around friends and making sure that he is happy, so be it.” Clay nodded. Maybe it was a good thing. Keeping an eye on him. Getting him out more. Jessica retracted her hands and smiled.  
“Your admirer is looking over here.” She giggled.   
“I think I might have ruined your chances.” Clay rolled his eyes again.  
“More like stalker.”

Monday’s first bell rang with a bang. It rattled Justin’s brain.  
“I’m glad you came.” Alex spoke. His voice was soft compared to everyone around them. Justin smiled as he grabbed everything out of his locker.  
“I couldn’t stay in the bedroom anymore. I felt like I was on house arrest.” He laughed.  
“Well I’m glad to see a smile on your face again. Do you want me to walk you to first period?”  
“Naw, I think I got it from here. Me and Clay have the same class so I’m sure I’ll find him along the way.” Alex nodded slowly.  
“Have you talked to him yet?” Justin shook his head quickly.  
“I can’t.”  
“Okay.” Alex just nodded, walking along with Justin down the hall. Rounding the corner they heard yelling.

“Fuck you Bryce!” Clay was pushed up against a locker. His feet dangling off the ground. Bryce had his arm against Clay’s neck and his face just inches from the younger boy’s. Justin’s heart dropped into his stomach. Clay was already bleeding from his eyebrow.  
“You were the one that bumped into me Jensen. All you had to do was apologize.” Bryce snickered, earning laughs from his wolf pack. Monty was looking to pounce as well. Clay kicked his feet back and forth. Bryce brought his fist up and Clay winced before the older boy made contact with his nose. The brunette groaned. Bryce let him drop to the ground. As soon as Clay hit the ground Monty was on him. Kicking his ribs, stomach and even got his head a few times. Why was Justin frozen?  
“What the fuck!?” Alex screamed, running towards the fight. Monty didn’t even hesitate. Hearing Alex’s voice down the hall, Zach turned around and headed towards the commotion.   
“What the hell is going on here?” Zach came up on the scene. Scott right next to him.  
“Whoa. Hey!” Scott yelled. He reached down and grabbed Monty off of Clay. He threw Monty down the hall.   
“What the hell guys?!” Zach, Alex and Scott stood around Clay like a barrier. Bryce scoffed.  
“Now you’re body guards for the kid?”   
“No. The bullying needs to stop.” Scott spat. He eyed Bryce up and down. Bryce and Scott never got along but ever since he started protecting Clay it had been the last straw.   
“Come on.” Bryce motioned for his crew to move out. Alex bent down to check on Clay who was spitting out blood.  
“Jesus. We need a nurse or the hospital.” He helped Clay get to his feet and started walking him down the hall. Justin was nowhere in site.

The nurses office hurt his eyes. The white lights were too bright. Everything hurt. The way she pressed the warm compresses to his face. When she had to life up his shirt to look at his ribs. It took everything in him not to cry.  
“I hate to say it but you might have to go to the ER.” She pressed her lips together. Her eyes said everything. She did feel bad. It was like he was in here every other day. Tony sighed.  
“Do you have to call his parents or can I take him?” Clay started to panic. If his parents knew about another fight they would freak. They would put him in some kind of private school or something. The nurse sighed.   
“I don’t know about the ER. They might have some kind of program where you don’t have to have parents present. Battered kids.” Clay shuttered at the words. Battered kids. Tony nodded.   
“Alright kid. Let’s go.”   
“Wait. What about Justin?”  
“Don’t worry. I’ll let him know what’s going on.” Tony put and arm around Clay and helped him get up. He tried not to put too much pressure on any part of his body. But Clay still winced at every touch.  
“Thank you Ms. Fletcher.” Tony nodded at her as they headed out the door.

Clay felt like he was doing the walk of shame. Even though the halls were empty, it kind of felt worse. There were a few kids straggling behind as they power walked to get to their class. They slowed down to stare at him. Clay sighed.  
“What were you thinking?” Tony spoke.   
“I didn’t start it.” Clay fired back. Tony shook his head.   
“Bryce Walker and Monty? Really? Were you about to take on the whole football team while you were at it?” Clay mumbled something but Tony couldn’t hear it. Taking another step, Clay stumbled slightly and cried out in pain.  
“Fuck me!” Tony stopped.  
“This is the worse I’ve seen you in. I hope you don’t have internal bleeding or something.” Clay had tears running down his cheeks.  
“Clay?” A soft voice cut between them. Tony looked up first. Slightly confused. He had never seen this person before. And he knew everyone in this town.   
“Clay?” She spoke again, moving closer to them. Clay finally looked up, his tears cleared from his face. He pursed his lips and tried to smile at her.  
“Hey.” He stated.  
“What happened to you?” She asked completely shocked. She was now right in front of them. Her arms outstretched. She was about to touch his face but retracted her action.   
“Just a little fight.” He tried to laugh but groaned instead, his face contorting in pain.  
“That was you on the ground earlier!? Oh my goodness! I am so sorry! Why were those boys picking on you?”  
“It’s just the usual.”  
“I’m sorry to cut you off..” Tony cut in, fishing for a name.  
“Oh I’m so sorry. I’m Tiffany.”   
“Hi Tiffany. I’m Tony. But we are on our way to the hospital.” She sucked in a deep breath.   
“And I am keeping you. I am so sorry.” She stepped aside.  
“I’ll see you later.” She stated. Tony nodded. Clay smiled lightly. Tony started to drag Clay away again down the hall toward the front doors.

Tony was typing away on his phone as Clay laid in the hospital bed. It was uncomfortable. The sheets were itchy and what they called a bed felt like a stack of cardboard.  
“What are you doing? Clay spoke. Tony hummed in response. By the time they got to the hospital and got a room it was already past three o’clock. School was out. It had been a long day and honestly Clay just wanted to be home. But what was he going to say to his parents? Another bike accident? They were going to take his bike away.  
“I was texting Justin, Jessica and Alex. Alex was freaking out asking if you were okay.” Clay nodded.  
“I honestly didn’t think that Zach and Scott where going to step in.” Tony look up at Clay.  
“I don’t think you know this but Scott. Before Jeff passed, he told Scott to look after you.” Clay went silent. He didn’t know what to say. Jeff was everything to Clay. His best friend, his big brother.   
“Why hasn’t Scott said anything to me?” Tony shrugged.   
“Keeping his distance? He’s a weird kid. Number one being he’s already on Bryce’s bad side. But I think after today he sees where he stands.” Clay nodded. Tony’s phone went off a few times in a row. He got up from his chair and started to head for the door.  
“I gotta get this. I’ll be right back.” Passing through the curtains, Tony passed the doctor.   
“Perfect timing.” He chuckled.  
“Hey! Clay Jensen I presume?” They doctor asked, flipping through a chart. Clay just nodded.  
“What happened? Is that a brother?”   
“No a friend?”  
“Where are your parents?” Clay felt like his throat was going to close up.  
“I didn’t want to get them involved.” He started to bite this inside of his bottom lip, again. Shifting in the bed he winced.  
“Well let’s check you out first and then we will talk about everything else, okay?” Clay nodded as he took a shaky breath in. It hurt. Bad. The doctor had him lay down completely flat on the bed and remove his gown to take a look at his abdomen and ribs. All the pressure that was being put on him made him cry out.  
“Please stop.” Clay whispered. The doctor looked down at him and pursed her lips. She took the stethoscope off her ears and sighed.   
“You’re going to need an X-Ray. Any signs of blood in your urine or stool? Having a hard time breathing?” Clay looked everywhere besides at the doctor. His tears rolling down into his ears.   
“I haven’t gone to the bathroom yet so I’m not sure. My breathing is kind of a hit or miss. My ribs just hurt really bad. That’s what’s making it hard.” She scribbled down some notes and then slowly raised his bed back up.   
“Do you want me to help you get your gown back on?” He nodded slowly. She grabbed his hand and helped him up from the bed, grabbing the gown.  
“Why don’t you want your parents to know you’re here, Clay?” She asked, helping him get his arms through the sleeves.   
“This is my fourth fight this year. They are slowly getting worse and worse. I don’t want them to worry about me. I just..” He trailed off, trying to suck in a deep breath. I did kind of hurt.  
“I don’t want them to send me off to some boarding school or something because I can’t stay out of fights. I don’t pick fights or anything. It’s the same kids.” The doctor nodded. She tied the last knot up by his neck and turned him around so she could see his face.  
“Don’t underestimate your parents. You see a fight count. They see their son getting badly injured and mentally hurt. Don’t be afraid to talk to them or someone else.” She smiled lightly and headed for the door.   
“I’ll be back for blood work and to get you set up for that X-Ray.”

A light knock shook Clay from his thoughts.   
“Come in.” Tony said. It wasn’t the doctor. Justin poked his head in before pushing the curtain aside.   
“Jesus.” He said, running a hand through his hair.  
“I’ll go get us some coffee.” Tony said as he got up from his chair.   
“How did you get here? How did you find us?” Clay asked, his brows furrowed. Justin took Tony’s seat next to Clay. He pulled the chair closer to the bedside.  
“I’m not dying you know.” Clay rolled his eyes.  
“You do look like shit though.” Justin sighed.  
“What did the doctor say?”  
“Three broken ribs. I might have a concussion, so I have to watch for that and I also have to watch for internal bleeding.”  
“Fuck.” Justin breathed out.  
“I should have jumped in.” He stated.  
“What? Clay asked, tilting his head.  
“I-I saw the fight.” Justin rubbed the back of his head. Clay blinked a few times, not really knowing what to say.  
“You saw the fight? And?”  
“I didn’t know what to do..”   
“You did the right thing because you’d be in a hospital bed next to me.” Clay laughed.  
“No. This should be me.” Justin started to chew on his nails.   
“What happened? Why are you picking fights with Bryce?” Clay rolled his eyes.  
“If I had a penny for every time someone had asked me that today.” He chuckled lightly, instantly regretting it. Justin put his hand on Clay’s arm.   
“They’re giving me pain killers don’t worry. I’ll be out of here soon.” Clay smiled. Justin couldn’t believe after getting the shit kicked out of him Clay was still smiling.  
“Even with the internal bleeding?”  
“We don’t know if I have it or not. So I have to keep an eye on it. I’ll be fine.”  
“Everyone is worried about you.” Justin started making circles on Clay’s arm with his thumb. Clay looked down.   
“Well they shouldn’t be. I’m fine. What about my parents. So they know?”  
“If they did they would be here. I told them we had a project over Alex’s.” Clay nodded.  
“We were supposed to go over Jessica’s today for a get together. I kinda ruined that.” Clay shrugged.  
“I’d rather spend time with you anyway.” Justin admitted. He smiled up at Clay.  
“Now who needs a babysitter?”


	4. Chapter 4

“What happened!?” Mrs. Jensen shrieked. She had dropped what she was doing in the kitchen and ran over to the three boys walking into the entryway. Tony offered a light smile. Clay was still leaning on the shorter boy. Mr. Jensen got up, almost knocking over his chair when he heard his wife scream.  
“What the hell happened?” Matt asked, looking between the boys. Clay pursed his lips.  
“Mom I-“ Clay tried to suck in a breath but winced at the pain.  
“Oh my god.” She whispered, ushering the boys into the kitchen.  
“I’m not dying.” Clay mumbled. Justin pulled a chair out and they set Clay down.  
“I got into a fight at school.” His mom sat down slowly, his dad slowly walking behind her.  
“Things..got out of hand.”  
“This is getting out of hand?” Lainie sucked in a deep breath leaning across the table. Clay couldn’t look her in the eyes. He wanted to opt for the bike accident but his mind kept going back to what his doctor had said. But with the way his mother was acting.  
“Mom I’m sorry. I didn’t even start it. I-“  
“I saw the whole thing Mrs. Jensen.” Justin spoke up. He was biting on his nails again. Both of Clay’s parents turned their attention to Justin. He wasn’t expecting that.  
“What happened?” Matt spoke up. All eyes on Justin. He took his finger out of his mouth and wiped the spit off on his jeans.  
“Bryce had him against a locker. Off the ground actually. He looked more pissed than usual. Monty cheering him on. And then.” Justin swallowed hard. He visibly flinched as the memory flashed through his mind. Bryce’s fist connecting with Clay’s nose. His small frame getting kicked over and over again like it was nothing to them. Like he wasn’t even a person.  
“Justin?” Lainie called again, trying to get him out of his thoughts.  
“Sorry. Clay didn’t even do anything. Bryce and Monty pick on him all the time. Just because they can. Well they think they can. A few people stopped them today.” Justin trailed off. Clay lit up as he remembered about Scott.  
“Oh yeah! Scott! I need to talk to him.” Justin turned towards Clay with a confused look on his face.  
“Why? You don’t even know Scott.” He almost spat out the name. Tony noticed Justin’s tone. He chuckled lightly.  
“I’ll give you his phone number.”  
“Who is Scott?” Lainie asked.  
“He pulled Monty off of me.” Clay stated. He smiled down at the table, starting to pick at it.  
“So he saved you?” His mom asked. Clay nodded lightly. She smiled brightly.  
“We should have him over for dinner.” Clay looked up from the table with his brows furrowed.  
“You’re weird.” He got up slowly and tried to head towards the stairs.  
“What? Why is that weird?” Lainie asked. She looked towards her husband and then back at the boys. Tony just laughed and mouthed,  
“It’s okay.”

It took them what felt like forever to get up the stairs and into Clay’s room. Clay sat down with a huff.  
“You guys can go.” He looked up at them with his lips pursed. Tony knitted his eyebrows together in question.  
“And why’s that? You could barely get up the stairs? You need one of those Help me I’ve fallen and I can’t get up old people things.” He waved his hands around in the air. Justin snorted. Clay grumbled.  
“I’m fine. I need to get in the shower and I don’t need a babysitter.”  
“Like I said. Help me I’ve fallen and I can’t get up!” Tony mocked. Clay rolled his eyes as he started to get up from his bed.  
“I’ll be fine. Plus I’ll feel better after a shower.” He grabbed his towel and a new pair of boxers.  
“Any other protests?” He asked, turning towards his friends. Tony looked at Justin.  
“What?”  
“Don’t give me that.”  
“What?!”  
“Go babysit!” Justin looked over at Clay. His face was still black and blue but he looked determined to stay strong.  
“Uh no! He’s not coming in the bathroom with me!” Clay protested.  
“Yeah! He’ll be fine.” Justin shrugged.  
“Fine when he slips and falls because he can’t move and he hits his head, then his blood is on your hands.” Justin and Clay turned towards Tony with a look of horror.  
“I’m not going to die! Why does everyone think I’m dying today!?” Clay headed out the door.  
“Justin. Just go. He’s still weak. As much as he’s putting on this front. He can barely walk.” Justin nodded.  
“I don’t have to, uh, help him do I?” Tony laughed and shook his head.

“Justin get out!” Clay yelled trying to shut the door on him but Justin was definitely stronger than him.  
“I’m just trying to make sure you’re alright.”  
“I’m fine.” Clay let the door go. Justin practically fell into the small bathroom. They both stared at each other for a moment. Justin hopped up on the sink and smiled.  
“I’m just worried. You know we all are.” Clay sighed.  
“We you don’t have to be this worried.” He said turning on the shower, testing the water. He turned back towards Justin, his cheeks dusting a light pink.  
“Can you like turn around or something?”  
“Oh yeah.” Justin bit down on his lip. He pulled his knees up and turned towards the mirror on the wall. The mirror. He shut his eyes as he heard Clay start to shuffle his clothing of. Lightly wincing and groaning with each movement. Justin knew he shouldn’t have done it, but he did anyway. His eyes opened. He caught a glimpse of Clay. The boy had been looking at his own battered body. Bruised almost head to toe. Then he slipped into the shower.  
“Okay you’re good.” Clay called. Justin turned back towards the shower.  
“You okay?” Justin asked. A shampoo bottle cap pop could be heard behind the curtain but not Clay. Justin sighed.  
“This feels familiar doesn’t it?” He laughed.  
“Remember when you had to hide out in the bathroom with me?” That got a light laugh from Clay.  
“Can you pass me some more shampoo?” Clay teased. Justin laughed. Clay peeked his head out from behind the curtain to look out at Justin.  
“I’m sorry.” Justin looked up from his phone and furrowed his brows.  
“What for?”  
“Just. It’s like I attract trouble.” Clay started biting the inside of his lip again.  
“Bryce hasn’t left me alone all this year and everything with Hannah and-“  
“Listen.” Justin hopped off the counter. Clay retracted slightly back into the shower, trying to cover himself. Justin kept moving forward. He leaned against the tile of the shower frame, the water slightly splashing him. He looked down at Clay. The cut on his eyebrow now very prominent with it being wet.  
“It’s just a bump in the road. Like you tell me all the time. We’ll get over it together.” Justin couldn’t tell if Clay had started crying or if it was just the shower. Their eyes were locked together and oh how he wanted to kiss him in that moment. But he didn’t. Justin stepped away.  
“Hurry up. Your moms going to yell at you about wasting water.” Justin chuckled.

“You got him?” Tony asked, looking over at Justin. He nodded.  
“I think I can be his Life Alert for the night.” He smiled brightly over at Tony.  
“I’ll call if anything happens.”  
“Oh! You wanted Scott’s number right?” Tony pulled out his phone. Justin rolled his eyes. Tony grabbed Clay’s phone and plugged in the number.  
“Just remember he’s weird. Like you’re weird. But he’s like weird.” Clay raised an eyebrow.  
“You’ll see. Alright children. Goodnight.” Both boys nodded at Tony before he left.  
“Why do you hate Scott?” Clay asked, looking over at Justin.  
“I don’t. I mean. I do. I mean. I don’t know.” Justin was back and forth with his words. Stammering as he tried to wrap his head around what he wanted to say.  
“Well Tony said he knew Jeff.” Justin looked over at Clay.  
“And that’s why he’s protecting me.” Justin scoffed.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Clay put the comic book down that he was reading and put his full attention on Justin.  
“Do you have a problem?”  
“No?” Justin couldn’t really say what he was actually thinking.  
“Then what? What is it?”  
“Scott. Scott is complicated.” Clay picked up his phone.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Texting Scott.” Clay stated. Justin got up from the couch and practically ran over to Clay’s bed and snatched the phone away from him. Clay’s mouth dropped open.  
“What is your problem!?” He yelled.  
“There is more to this than that!” Justin yelled back.  
“Care to explain?!”  
“Boys? Is everything okay up there?” Lainie called up the stairs.  
“Yeah mom! Sorry!” Silence between them fell. Justin dropped Clay’s phone on his bed and sighed.  
“Secrets.”  
“Secrets?” Clay raised an eyebrow. Justin sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. Justin tried to make up a lie in his head.  
“Scott likes you.” It was like Clay’s jaw was on a hinge that night, it fell open again. His cheeks turning red.  
“Really? I would have never..” Clay trailed off. Justin nodded. He put a hand on Clay’s leg.  
“He doesn’t really talk to me except for science class.” Clay looked like he was in deep thought. Justin looked at him in confusion.  
“So that’s why I want you to stay away from him.”  
“What’s it to you, though?” Clay asked, looking up at Justin. That caught Justin off guard. He opened and closed his mouth at a loss for words.  
“Well I figured you weren’t uh, well, since you know the rumors, since middle school and-“ Justin stopped talking when he saw the look on Clay’s face.  
“You are..shit.” Justin moved his hand off Clay’s leg.  
“I didn’t mean anything by it. Don’t think I-fuck.”  
“Justin. Just shut the fuck up please.” Clay sighed, rubbing his temples.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Justin asked after a moment of silence.  
“Well it’s not something I really tell everyone. I haven’t really told anyone. I’m still coming to terms with it myself.” Clay was whispering. Clay moved further into the bed, laying down away from Justin.  
“Clay I’m sorry.” He was silent. He had fucked up.

“Thank you for meeting me.” Justin said, looking down at his feet. The air was cold. It felt nice. He kicked around a few rocks before he sat down on the park bench.  
“You know you two are going to be the death of me.” Tony spoke.  
“I haven’t slept in like three days.” Justin sighed.  
“I’m sorry. I had no intention of calling you tonight but I fucked up.” Tony’s posture got rigid.  
“No. I didn’t get high.” Justin sucked in a deep breath.  
“Go on. Start from the top.”  
“It started with Scott.”  
“What’s your beef with Scott?” Justin held up his hand.  
“I’ll get there.” Tony chuckled lightly.  
“Clay asked me the same thing. He was about to text him because we got in an argument about him. And then I grabbed his phone. Which I know I shouldn’t have. He kept asking me what my problem was with Scott so I lied.” Justin went quiet for a moment. Tony was watching him intently.  
“I told him that Scott had a crush on him. And Clay seemed to not have a problem with it so I pushed further.” Tony ran a hand through his hair.  
“Justin.” He whispered.  
“I said somethings I shouldn’t have. Bringing up the rumors back in middle school. Making him come out to me.” Tony took a deep breath and pursed his lips. Justin looked up at Tony.  
“I fucked up. He wouldn’t even talk to me. He rolled over in his bed and wouldn’t even look at me. I didn’t mean to push. I tried to fix it. I tried to tell him everything was okay. That he could tell me anything but..” Justin trailed off.  
“Clay. Clay doesn’t even know who he is.” Tony spoke up.  
“I think I’m the only one who knows because he felt comfortable telling me under the circumstances.” He said motioning to himself.  
“He had questions, so I tried to answer the best I could. It’s hard. People make you hate yourself for being who you are. When you brought up middle school.” Tony sighed.  
“Think about it. That’s when you really started getting into football. Thinking about your future. Clay. He started getting pushed around more. Getting teased because he was small and still had no friends. Never had a first kiss. That’s when kids start calling him gay like it’s a bad thing. He locked it up.” Justin started biting his nails.  
“I was one of those kids. I used to shove him into the lockers. Call him gay. No wonder he still doesn’t open up to me.” Tony took a seat next to Justin on the bench.  
“But he will eventually. Just give him time.”  
“I pushed him away even more. Tony,” Justin looked over at Tony and sucked in a deep breath.  
“I pushed him towards Scott instead of pulling him towards me. You know I actually think Scott likes him?” Tony nodded.  
“He does. I’m not going to lie to you.” Justin hung his head.  
“And would you look at that?” Justin looked up at Tony with his brows furrowed.  
“I’m glad you’re coming to terms with yourself.” Justin’s cheeks flushed.  
“It’s not like that.” Tony laughed.  
“Your secret is safe with me.” Tony clapped a hand on Justin’s shoulder and smiled.

“Hey Scott. It’s Clay. I just wanted to thank you for today. You kind of saved my ass.”

“Oh hey! No problem! I hope you’re okay?”

“Eh. 3 broken ribs. Split open eyebrow and some bruises. Other than that all good!”

“You are something else Jensen.”

“Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to like maybe hang out sometime? I mean we don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s cool.”

“That sounds cool. I mean I’ve only been hinting to be friends all year lol”

“Yeah sorry lol I guess that went right over my head.”

“Monets tomorrow after school? I know it’s a little cheesy since everyone goes there but it’s better than going to the movies like a date or something?”

For some reason Clay’s heart fluttered in his chest at the word date.  
“Monets it is. You get to pick me up. Unless you want to tandem on my bike lol”

“As fun as that sounds, I’ll pick you up.”

Clay plugged his phone in for the night and rolled back over. At first he felt like he texted Scott to spite Justin. But now he felt, good? He was excited. He felt like he was doing something new.


	5. Chapter 5

“Jensen!” Clay was digging in his locker when he heard a deep voice call his name. He shut his locker and turned towards the noise. An arm outstretched on the locker next to him, pinning him in.  
“So I heard you’re a narc now too?” Bryce’s face was inches from his. Clay couldn’t breath, almost dropping his books. Clay looked everywhere but the man in front of him. His crew was nowhere in site. Could he take Bryce on if he had to?   
“What are you talking about?” Clay mumbled as he backed into his locker.   
“Don’t play cute with me.” Bryce smiled widely. Clay flinched as he felt Bryce touch his eyebrow.   
“You look good like this.” His voice was like a snake spitting venom. Clay turned his head away from Bryce.   
“Look. I can make it up to you. Come over to my place? I’m having a little, let’s just call it a get together.” Clay looked up at Bryce baffled.  
“Why would I? You guys just broke three of my ribs.” Clay’s voice started out confident but slowly squeaked, almost like a mouse. Bryce laughed.   
“Monty gets out of hand sometimes. He’s a loose cannon. I can’t even help him.” The older boy shrugged.  
“That doesn’t make up for anything.” Clay wanted to leave.  
“Think about it.” Bryce pushed a few strands of hair away from Clay’s face a smiled before he left down the hall. Clay couldn’t feel his body. He started to shake. He wanted to cry. Digging in his pocket for his phone, he scrolled through his text messages, stopping on one name in particular.

“Hey! Are you okay?” Scott met Clay close to their first period class. A light nod before he shook his head. Scott wrapped an arm around his shoulder.   
“What happened?” They earned a few weird glances but neither of them cared. It was nothing new. Maybe for Scott.   
“Bryce cornered me again.” Clay whispered. The halls were still loud with kids trying to gather their things and head to class. Scott looked around and then ushered Clay down the hall. Clay over at him a little confused.  
“Where are we-“  
“The gym. I don’t think anyone is there right now. Hopefully. It’s too early.” Clay nodded. They dodged kids left and right, weaving through the sea of teens. Clay could hear Scott breathing next to him. The warmth of his body already making him feel more safe as they moved past the jocks usual locker hang out. A cat call could be heard but neither boy acknowledged them. Scott pushed through the double doors of the gym and went straight for the far end of the bleachers.  
“I hope you don’t mind we miss a little of first period?” He sat down and smiled over at Clay. Clay couldn’t help but smile back. Scott honestly had that smile that lit up a room. You didn’t see it very often.   
“Now tell me what’s going on?” Clay sucked in a deep breath.   
“I was at my locker and Bryce cornered me again. But this time without the rest of the guys. I thought he was going to hit me again but he didn’t. He went on about how I was a narc but then he invited me to a party that he was having and he kept touching me and telling me how cute I was?” Clay didn’t even take a breath. He was shaking his head in confusion. The sudden remembrance made him shudder. Scott looked over at Clay a little confused as well.  
“How did he touch you if I may ask?” Clay sniffled, wiping his noses with his arm.  
“At first he touched my eyebrow and then before he left he touched my hair. Like brushing it away from my face. It was really weird and it honestly made me feel worse than when they beat the shit out of me.” Clay looked up from his feet and over to Scott.  
“Why would he invite me over to his house? He hates me!” Emphasizing on the hate. Sucking in a deep breath, Scott shook his head.  
“Just don’t go there.”  
“I’m not planning too. But it just doesn’t make sense.” Scott stayed silent.   
“If you want I can talk to him. Tell him to stay away from you. I know he hates me too but it’s worth a shot.” He shrugged. Clay quickly shook his head.  
“Thank you but I feel it would make it worse.” Scott put a hand on Clay’s wrist and smiled.   
“We should get to class.” Clay nodded.  
“Thank you for um.” He pursed his lips.  
“Anytime.”

Justin kept looking from the clock to the door back to the two empty desks. Clock, door, empty desks. He started to bounce his leg up and down. Clay is never late. And in all honesty, neither is Scott. He saw Clay leave that morning and he saw him in the hall so where the fuck was he. Justin slowly reached into his pocket.  
“Am I boring you Mr. Foley?” Their teacher had her eyes trained on him.   
“Uh no sorry. Just lack of sleep.” She rolled her eyes and turned back towards the white board.   
“Sorry Mrs. Delaney!” Clay’s voice was quiet.   
“So nice of you to join us Clay. Scott.” She took one good look at Clay and sighed. If she didn’t know any better she would have thought his home life was abusive.  
“Please take a seat and join us.” Scott took his seat in front of Justin and Clay next to Justin.   
“Dude, what the fuck?” Justin’s voice was quiet but loud enough for both of them to hear. He was mostly talking to Clay. But was Clay on talking terms with him yet? The brunette took his books out of his backpack and put them out on his desk to look like he was working.   
“What Justin?” Clay asked after getting glared at for so long.   
“You’re never late, let alone both of you. Did something happen?”  
“No.” Clay stated. Scott looked over at Clay and sighed lightly.  
“Scott you’re terrible at hiding things you know that.” Justin stated.  
“Spill it.”  
“Obviously we can’t fucking talk here.” Clay rolled his eyes. Mrs. Delaney cleared her throat.  
“Is there something you boys would like to share since you have been so chatty today?” All three of them quickly shook their heads.

At lunch, Scott took a seat next to Clay. Justin watched as he sat down.  
“What are you doing?” He asked through a mouthful of food. Scott hummed in question.   
“You don’t sit here.” Justin stated plainly.   
“I can leave if you want. I just thought-“  
“You can stay.” Clay said, smiling over at Scott. Justin clenched his jaw.   
“What were you two doing this morning? Am I still getting the cold shoulder? I’m sorry Clay!” Justin put his sandwich down on the brown paper bag and sighed. He watched across the table as Clay opened his own brown paper bag. Tuna sandwich. The usual.  
“Justin. There is no cold shoulder. We just haven’t really seen each other all day.” Clay shrugged. There was definitely something going on.  
“Hey guys.” Tony took his spot next to Justin. They all mumbled a hello around their food.  
“Scott, good to see a new face at our table.” Tony smiled. Justin grumbled low enough for Tony to hear. He nudged the boy next to him, earning another unhappy noise.  
“I heard you were late this morning Clay?” Clay looked up from his lunch.   
“Seriously? How do you find out about this stuff?” He set his sandwich down and brushed the crumbs off his hands.  
“Yeah, he had another run in with Bryce this morning. It was my fault. We took a detour to talk.” Scott spoke up, pushing what looked like carrots around on his plate.  
“What happened?” Justin furrowed his brows, now very interested in the topic at hand.  
“Bryce was acting very, weird, this morning.” Clay started.  
“I thought he was back for more but he invited me to one of his parties. And he kept calling me cute and touching me, uh, well,” Clay huffed. He felt a chilled go up his spine. Looking up from the table he caught the eye of none other than Bryce who had been walking by to take his seat at the other end of the cafeteria. Clay froze.   
“Clay?” Tony waved his hand in front of the brunette’s face.  
“Sorry.” Justin followed Clay’s gaze.  
“I’ll kill him.” Justin slammed his fist down on the table.  
“Justin stop.” Scott spoke.  
“Don’t tell me what to do!” Justin snapped. Scott rolled his eyes.  
“Alright that’s enough you two.” Tony glared at the both of them.  
“Justin. Leave Bryce alone. You’ll only make it worse. Leave Scott alone. He’s trying to help. And right now, he seems to be helping.” Tony looked between Scott and Clay. They were both looking down at their food but sneaking peeks at each other.   
“He doesn’t even know what is going on!” Justin protested.  
“Actually I do.” Scott looked over at Justin, jaw clenched. The table went silent. Tony had a sneaking suspicion that there was something more that Justin hadn’t told him about Scott. But he wasn’t going to pry in front of Clay.   
“Yeah you’ve been stalking Clay.”   
“Justin! I can fight my own battles. This is not a battle to be fought. I don’t know what is going on with you lately but please.” Clay’s eyes said everything. He was pleading and almost looked hurt. Justin sighed.   
“I’m sorry.” Justin admitted defeat. And he was never one to back down. Tony nudged Justin.   
“I need to talk to you after lunch.” Justin just nodded. He knew what was coming.

“You’re not telling me everything are you? You’re about to go on a murdering spree!” Tony walked down the hall, slowly turning toward Justin. Justin just kept his eyes ahead of him. He had them trained on the two boys in front of them. Clay and Scott where walking slowly to Scott’s locker.   
“Hey! Are you even listening to me?” Tony stopped Justin and turned him so he was facing towards him.  
“Sorry.” Justin sighed. He started biting his nails.  
“Scott knows.”  
“Scott knows what?”   
“Scott knows that I like Clay.” Tony sighed.  
“Me and Scott are friends. Like we actually hang out and stuff. I mean we used to be on the football team and all together.” Justin shrugged.  
“So no. I don’t hate him. He knows that. But he also knows that he is getting in the way of me and Clay.”  
“You are also not taking the initiative. He is.” Justin rolled his eyes.  
“You are the one who fucked up. I want to see Clay happy. So I’m rooting for that guy who makes him happy.” Tony shrugged.  
“I didn’t mean to!” Justin threw his hands in the air.  
“But you also haven’t tried to fix it. You know Clay hasn’t even came out to Scott yet but he is just hanging out with him and getting to know him. Scott hasn’t even pushed him? You on the other hand-“  
“Don’t.” Justin put his hand up.  
“I want to try and fix things but Clay won’t even look at me. It’s like he has a new fixation on Scott and I’m a thing of the past. It happened over night.” Tony sighed.   
“One step at a time.” He clapped Justin’s shoulder and smiled.  
“Just not today.”  
“What’s today?” Tony laughed.  
“Clay’s got a date.” Tony flashed a smile and went off down the hall. Justin groaned and let his head fall back in defeat. Fuck Scott.

“Ready?” Scott called as Clay came up on his passenger side door. Clay smiled brightly.  
“To get away from this school? Yes!” Clay threw his book bag in the backseat and climbed in.  
“I’m sorry we aren’t going anywhere more, fun?” Scott almost questioned. Clay laughed.  
“Well we could get our drinks to go and we could head to the park? Like not the swings but I have a better place.” Scott nodded.   
“I could be up for that.” It was a nice day out. Why stay inside when they could enjoy the sun? It only took them a moment to get to Monets. Both boys jumped out of the car and went inside. Clay looked over at Scott and smiled.  
“So what’s your drink of choice?” Scott tapped his chin.  
“Honestly I’m not a coffee drinker so I always go for a vanilla chai.” Clay nodded.  
“I’m opposite.” He laughed.  
“Vanilla coffee.” They smiled at each other as they stepped up to the counter.   
“Hello! Welcome to- hi Clay!” Tiffany.  
“Hey.” Clay stated, a light smile coming across his face.  
“How are you feeling?” Her eyes looked him up and down. Scott sidestepped closer to Clay. He could feel him. It took everything in him not to blush.   
“I’m doing better. Still a little sore. But I’ll make it.” He joked.  
“That’s good. I’m glad.” She smiled brightly.  
“Oh I’m sorry! What can I get for you guys?”  
“A vanilla chai and a vanilla coffee.” Scott spoke.   
“Coming right up!” Clay looked over at Scott, who was inches from him.   
“New girl.” Clay mouthed. Scott nodded.  
“And here you go!” She set the cups down.   
“My treat.” She whispered, putting a finger to her lips. Both boys furrowed their brows but smiled.  
“Thank you.” Clay said.   
“I’ll see you at school.” She waved.

“Nice girl.” Scott said as they got into the car. Clay nodded.  
“She seemed to like you.”   
“More like stalk me.”  
“You seem to have a lot of admirers.” Scott wagged his eyebrows.” Clay almost spit his coffee out.  
“No. I attract a lot of attention for some reason. I used to be invisible until last year. Until..” Clay trailed off, earning a nod from Scott. They both knew all too well what had happened last year.   
“So where too Jensen.” Scott spoke, changing the subject.  
“I’ll direct you.” Clay smiled.

The cliff over looked the lake. Honestly it was breathtaking during the day and at night, it was even better. It was quiet because not a lot of people knew it was back there. Only a select few teens who went up there to smoke weed or make out. Clay sat down and hung his feet over the edge.   
“This is nice.” Scott said, taking a seat next to Clay.   
“It’s too nice to sit inside.” Clay started to kick his feet back and forth, kicking some rocks loose as they fell below.  
“How come you never talked to me before now?” Clay asked before taking a sip from his cup.  
“Honestly.” Scott took a deep breath.  
“I was keeping my distance. Jeff told me to keep an eye on you. Make sure you didn’t get into any trouble. I guess I’m doing a shitty job.” He chuckled lightly.  
“I don’t think so. I’m just doing a shitty job myself.”  
“I’ve been wanting to talk to you but I was kind of scared I guess.” Scott shrugged. Clay looked up.   
“Scared?”   
“Yeah. Both Justin and Jeff told me to be careful with you.” His words were almost a whisper. Clay was confused. Why was Justin now in the picture.  
“I thought you and Justin hated each other?” Scott shook his head.  
“It’s complicated. A story for another time.” Clay nodded.  
“I didn’t know that you and Jeff where so close.” Scott smiled.  
“Yeah. He was my best friend too.” Clay watched as Scott’s lips moved.  
“I’m glad that we are finally doing this. I mean like hanging out and all.” Clay stammered over his words. Scott laughed.  
“I am too. Clay I have something to tell you.” Clay set his empty cup down and turned slightly towards Scott.  
“I don’t want you to get weirded out by this but I’ve liked you for a while and that is why I stayed away for so long. All I wanted to do was make sure you were okay. But after today all those feelings came back.” Clay’s cheeks flushed a bright red. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t think it would go this far. Last night he had been thinking about Scott. Things he wouldn’t admit out loud. And now here they were.  
“Clay. I can go. I’m sorry.” Scott went to get up, but Clay put a hand on his wrist.   
“Wait.” He sucked in a deep breath.  
“I just never. I don’t know how.” Scott sighed.  
“I get it.”  
“No!”  
“I am. I just. I never admitted it.” Clay was getting aggravated with himself. The words were there but he couldn’t get them out. Maybe this. He leaned forward. Grabbing Scott’s face with both his hands and kissed him. It was only a few seconds before he pulled away. Clay’s face was cherry red and he felt it in his ears as well. Scott smiled.  
“I didn’t think you would make the first move Jensen.” Clay started chewing on his bottom lip.  
“I can never find the right words the say.”  
“It’s okay. I understand now.” Scott chuckled lightly.  
“I still haven’t come out to anyone yet. And I still haven’t even come to terms with myself. That’s what I was trying to say I guess. It’s hard. I like you too. I just don’t know how to go about it. I’m new at this. And in all honesty, that was my first kiss.” Clay looked down at his hands and started to pick at his nails.   
“You’re fucking adorable.” Scott moved closer to Clay and wrapped an arm around him.  
“We will have a proper first kiss soon. But your first kiss was cute.” That made Clay laugh.  
“Thanks.”


	6. Chapter 6

Justin sat in Clay’s room. Alone. It was dark. School had been over for hours and Clay was still out. He stared at his backpack laying on the ground just a few feet in front of him. It was stupid, he thought. But then again it would take off the edge of everything that was fucking up his mind up right now. Clay in particular. He rubbed his face with both of his hands a few times, trying to think things over. Only one hit wouldn’t be too bad would it? He hung his head.  
“This is stupid.” He whispered into the empty room. Justin grabbed his backpack and unzipped the front pocket. The little black pencil case sat at the bottom. Almost calling to him. Just one hit. He grabbed the case quickly and unzipped it, revealing its contents.  
“This is stupid.” He repeated. But he pulled the syringe out anyway. He pulled off his sock and leaned back. It’s easier to hide between the toes. He groaned letting everything sink in. He could hear the Jensen’s downstairs but he didn’t care. The rush was too great. All his problems melted away. But Clay. Clay still stuck in his head like a sore. As much as he wanted to relax, he quickly cleaned up his paraphernalia and shoved it back in his backpack. He threw it too the side and leaned back against the couch. It really was stupid. With his promise broken and high slowly fading away already. Clay was still stuck in his mind.   
“Fuck me.”

“I had fun.” Clay flashed a smile over at Scott as the older boy parked the car in front of the house. Scott placed his hand on Clay’s and nodded.  
“I really did too. I’d like to do it again.” He smiled lightly, teasing. Clay laughed.  
“I think I’d like that too.” Clay glances over at his house, catching his mom looking out the front door window. She opened the door.  
“Clay!?” She called.  
“I think that’s my cue.” He pointed towards the door with his thumb and sighed. Scott rubbed a small circle on Clay’s hand with his thumb.  
“I’ll text you.” Scott stated. He wanted to kiss clay but he knew it wasn’t the time. Clay opened the car door, grabbing his backpack from the back seat.   
“Oh!” Scott bent down and pulled the lever for the trunk.  
“Bikes in the back remember.” He laughed lightly. Clay smiled.  
“I swear I’d lose my head if it wasn’t attached.” Clay went around to the trunk and grabbed his bike. One more quick smile to Scott and he was heading up to his house. Scott made sure Clay made it in okay before he left.

“Who was that?” Lainie asked. Clay shrugged his backpack off his shoulder and sighed.  
“I’m starving. Did you make dinner or takeout again?” He made his way into the kitchen and slumped into a kitchen chair.  
“Clay?” She asked again. Clay looked up at his mom as she set a glass of water down in front of him.  
“It was Scott.” He stated plainly, not trying to get a rise out of her. She could be so weird with new people in his life.  
“Is Justin home?” Clay asked between sips of water.  
“He is. But when did you start hanging out with this Scott? Last night Justin was saying you didn’t even know him.”   
“Well it’s none of his business now is it?” Lainie set a plate of Chinese food down in front of her son.  
“Well is he a new friend then?”   
“Mom.” Clay grumbled, stabbing a fork into his noodles.  
“Lainie, leave him be.” Matt spoke over his folder.   
“What? I’m curious! I’ve met all of your friends.” She shrugged as she started to put away some of the dishes.  
“He was a mutual friend of Jeff and mine.” Clay trailed off. Lainie stopped what she was doing and slowly turned towards Clay. Matt put down what he was working on and took off his glasses.  
“I’m sorry Clay.” She whispered, leaning against the counter. Clay shook his head, forking in another bite of noodles.  
“No. It’s okay. We are getting to know each other and it’s nice to know someone loved Jeff as much as I did. I’m okay.” His parents where still quiet. Clay looked up from his plate.  
“Really. I’m okay.” Lainie sighed.  
“Alright. Well I’m happy you’re happy Clay. You seem to have a new pep in your step today.” She smiled before turning back to the dishes.   
“So Scott was it?” Matt spoke. Clay nodded.  
“How come this is the first time we are hearing about him?” Clay choked on one of the noodles.  
“Well. He’s a football player.” Matt nodded.  
“And?” Clay motioned to himself.  
“This is what happens when you stray from the norm dad.” Clay rolled his eyes. Matt put his glasses back on and slowly picked up his papers again.  
“Thanks mom.” Clay quickly finished his dinner and gave her the plate and cup before running towards his room.  
“You’re welcome honey!” She called but he was already slamming his door shut.

“Hey! Long time no see.” Justin smiled from his perch on the couch. He was completely sprawled across the piece of furniture with his phone in hand. Clay raised an eyebrow.  
“Hey.” He said tentatively. Justin sat up almost quickly.   
“So. How was your date with Scott?” Clay flinched as he kicked his shoes off.  
“Justin. If you’re wanting to start a fight, I’m not in the mood.” Clay mumbled. He threw his wallet on his desk and looked over at Justin before grabbing his pajama pants. Justin shook his head.  
“Not fighting. Just curious. He smiled. Clay slowly relaxed and Justin noticed.   
“It went good. But it wasn’t a date. We just hung out.” Slipping out of his jeans, Clay tossed them in the hamper and started to put on his pajama pants. He yawned.  
“Well that’s good.”  
“What did you do?” Clay flicked his eyes over to the boy across the room before he took a seat on the edge of his bed. Justin looked around the room.  
“Took advantage of the peace and quiet.” He laughed. Clay raised an eyebrow. He was acting, weird.  
“You okay? You look pale.” Clay asked, laying down and pulling the covers over himself. Justin pursed his lips and nodded.  
“Okie dokie.” Clay narrowed his eyes and sat back up.   
“You look guilty.” Clay accused.  
“Well I’m not.” Justin snapped.  
“What did you do?” Clay asked.  
“Nothing!” Justin jumped up from his spot on the couch and crossed the room, looming over Clay’s bed. Clay retracted from Justin.  
“Stop acting like you’re my mom!” Justin shouted.” Clay opened his mouth but nothing came out.   
“You always act like you’re better than me!”  
“Justin I’m sorry.” Clay’s voice was barely a whisper. Justin pushed Clay down onto the bed and got on top of him.  
“You always accuse me of shit I never do or yell at me over nothing. This cold shoulder shit is stupid!” Justin’s face was completely red with anger. There was something wrong.   
“Justin please! I’m sorry! I’m just worried!” Clay tried to struggle beneath him but Justin was stronger.  
“Worried?” Justin spat. Clay tried to wiggle loose again, kicking his feet. Justin’s hands gripped harder.  
“You haven’t even been giving me the time of day the past two days.” Clay turned his head to look over at the wall. When he felt he had the chance, Clay pushed Justin in the ribs, hard. He tried to get the older boy off of him.  
“What is your problem!? You are acting like a maniac!” Clay shouted. He struggled to take control but Justin grabbed his wrists and pinned them over his head. Clay sucked in a breath. Justin faltered for a moment when he saw the look in Clay’s eyes. He actually looked scared. He let go of the younger boys wrists and sat back slightly, putting his weight on Clay’s hips.  
“I’m sorry.” Justin put his head in his hands. Clay sighed.  
“This is too much. What the fuck is going on?” And then it hit him. The rage started to boil to the top. He shove Justin off of him and he scooted to the corner of the bed.  
“You better answer me straight Justin or this is going to be a hell of a lot worse. Did you use today?” Justin went silent. Clay felt like his heart broke. He remembered last weekend when Justin had promised him. The look of sincerity. Clay actually believed him.  
“I’m sorry. I just.”  
“No. Justin. I don’t know why I would even believe you.” Clay threw his hands in the air. He tried not to cry but with so much of his own shit going on, the walls started to crumble down. He felt like he had no one to turn to. Tears started running down his cheeks, and fast. They soaked into his shirt, making it uncomfortable.   
“I want to help you Justin but I don’t know how. I’ve given you everything! What is going through your head?” Clay clutched the sheets beneath him as he tried to wrap his mind around everything. Justin just shook his head.  
“Really? After everything we’ve been through this is how it’s going to be?” Clay scoffed. He wanted to leave. Clay nodded his head. He was going to leave. Fuck it. If Justin was going to keep using then why should he care? He didn’t listen to him anyway. Clay got up from the bed and got dressed.  
“What are you doing?” Justin asked. Clay just ignored him. He grabbed his wallet and headed out his bedroom window in silence.

Clay had no clue where he was going and he didn’t care. He just kept walking. He didn’t even care to take his bike. He was angry and upset. All rational thoughts went out the window. His pace started to slow down as he rounded a street corner he didn’t recognize. It must just be the dark. Slowing down to a stop, he dug in his pocket for his phone.   
“Jess. You still up?” Clay typed out the text and hit send before he started walking again. Maybe he should be wondering if Justin was okay. He clenched his jaw. He was so stupid. Everything was okay. Wasn’t it? He had gotten lost in his thoughts and hadn’t noticed a car pull up next to him.  
“Hey Jensen.” He could hear the smirk sliding from the boys lips. Clay stopped and turned towards the car.   
“What are you doing out this late? Don’t you have school in the morning?” They teased. Clay stared at them blankly. He didn’t have time for this.  
“What do you want Bryce?” He asked, clenching his jaw.  
“Tonight is my party. I’m coming to pick you up.” Bryce smiled brightly. Clay’s heart dropped. There was no one else in sight. No one to hear him scream. No where for him to run. If he had his bike maybe he could out run the car, cut through some yards. The back door opened and Monty popped his head out. Clay looked like a deer caught in headlights.  
“Come on Clay! It’ll be fun.” Monty smiled. Clay stayed silent as he tried to think of an excuse. Bryce leaned back to Monty and whispered something and the other boy nodded. Monty got out of the car.  
“Don’t worry, we will have you home by midnight.” Monty charged at him. Clay had no time to think. He tried to turn around and run but he tripped on the curb and fell, giving the older boy more than enough time to catch him.  
“Good! I’m glad you agree.” He said as he snatched Clay up in his arms. Clay struggled. Kicking and trying to scream.  
“Hurry up.” Bryce said, unamused. Monty threw Clay in the backseat and jumped in after him.   
“Let’s go.” Bryce drove off quickly without a sound. Clay tried not to cry, in fear for what Monty would do to him if he made a sound.

“Hey have you heard from Clay?”  
“No?”  
“Have you tried calling Justin?”  
“That was my next call. He tried texting me but I was in the shower. Thanks Tony. I’ll keep you updated.” Jessica hung up her phone and quickly called Justin. No answer. She tried texting him but she was too antsy. She called Tony back.  
“Hey. Justin won’t pick up the phone.”  
“Well do you know why Clay called?” Tony asked. Jessica sighed.  
“He asked if I was up so I’m assuming he wanted to talk.” She started to bite her lip.  
“I’ll try calling Scott.” Tony said and hung up the phone. This wasn’t like Clay or Justin. Clay was starting to get close to Jessica but usually Tony was the first person Clay went to. He had that gut feeling something was wrong. He sent a text to Justin for him to call and then called Scott.  
“Hey.” Scott was clearly sleeping.  
“Have you heard from Clay?” Tony heard shuffling.   
“No? What’s going on? Is everything okay? I dropped him off earlier and hadn’t heard from him since.” Tony sighed.   
“Meet me at Second Street Park.” Scott hung up first. Tony texted Jess and Justin the same thing. Something was definitely wrong.

Tony, Jessica and Scott met up at the park. No Justin.   
“Where the fuck is Justin?” Jessica yelled, looking around. She grabbed her phone and tried calling him again.  
“Now his phone is shut off. Awesome.” Tony clenched his jaw.  
“Jess, you’re the last one who heard from Clay right?” She nodded lightly.  
“Unless Justin did but no one can get a hold of him. We need to track him down.” She was pissed.  
“We will get there.” Tony stated. He turned to Scott.  
“Did anything happen after school?” Scott pursed his lips.  
“Nothing weird.” He shrugged.   
“He was happy when I left him. I told him to text me but he never did. I thought it was something I did.” Scott’s cheeks flushed a light pink. Tony nodded.  
“So it was something at home.”  
“It was Justin!” She shouted again. Tony sighed.  
“Okay. We need to get there.”

Arriving at the Jensen’s residence, everyone noticed Clay’s bedroom light was on. Tony pointed to the window.  
“Quiet. Follow me.” They snuck around the side of the house and climbed the lattice up to the roof.   
“Justin!” Jessica whispered as she poked her head through the window. Justin was sitting on Clay’s bed just staring at the floor. As all three teens climbed through the window, they gathered around Justin.  
“Why didn’t you answer us?” Jessica asked. Justin stayed silent.  
“Justin.” Tony walked forward.  
“Justin please. We need information.” Justin slowly shifted.  
“I fucked up again.” He stated plainly. Tony sighed. He walked over to the bed and sat down.  
“What happened?”  
“I caved. I got high again.” Tony gritted his teeth, but kept quiet so Justin could finish.  
“I almost hurt him. I actually think I did. He looked so scared. But then he found out I used again and he got so mad. I broke our promise. And then he just, left. He got up and left out the window.” Justin lifted his arm limply and pointed towards the window. Scott was rigid behind Jessica. He wanted to hit Justin. Both for using again and for hurting Clay.   
“Where is Clay now?” Jessica asked, bending down to meet Justin. He looked over at her.  
“I don’t know.”


	7. Chapter 7

It was starting to get really late. Tony was running out of ideas. They had searched every inch of the town. Jessica had called and text Clay’s phone at least one hundred times. And Scott was there with her. He was trying again.   
“Guys. You’re going to make his phone battery die.” Tony’s tone was flat as his knuckles gripped white on the steering wheel. Scott put his phone down on the seat between him and Jess. It had been almost two hours and nothing. Not even a clue as to where Clay could be.   
“He wouldn’t have left town would he?” Scott spoke into the quiet car. Only the rumble of the engine filled the silence. Tony shook his head.  
“This is his only family.” Justin just sat quiet in the passenger seat with his head almost out the window. The cool night breeze giving him the oxygen that he needed. A phone chimed. But who’s? Tony pulled over and stopped the car. Everyone dug for their phones. It was Tony’s.  
“Help.” Was all it read. But it was from Clay. Tony looked around the car. He pressed the phone icon almost praying that it wasn’t some sick joke. There was a click.   
“Tony?” Clay breathed.  
“Hey! Where are you?!”

He felt lost. If he knew where he was, he couldn’t tell anyone. His cheeks stung as tears started to flow again. Every noise, every little chirp from a cricket to his own footsteps made him flinch. Tony was on his way but it seemed like it was taking forever. By the time his car pulled around the corner, Clay had wandered out into the street. All four of his friends jumped out of the car. Clay almost dropped to his knees.  
“Please!” He put his arms up in defense. Tony backed away, putting his arms up in surrender. Tony turned towards Jessica, Scott and Justin, motioning for them to back up.   
“It’s just us, Clay.” Tony spoke softly. Clay slowly looked up, tears streaming down his face.   
“Tony?” He breathed. Clay had fresh wounds. Blood running out of the same cut on his eyebrow. His right eye was already black and blue. And his arms had, hand prints? Dark ones. Clay broke down. Sobbing. Tony walked forward and embraced him.   
“What happened?” Clay’s whole body was trembling. Jessica started to cry as she watched her friend fall apart in front of her.   
“Why didn’t I answer him?” She said, wiping her tears away.   
“You didn’t know.” Scott moved closer to her, nudging her arm lightly.  
“And we don’t even know what happened yet.” Scott was trying to not think of the worst. Justin stayed quiet behind them. Every bad thought going through his mind. He was the one who caused this. He hurt Clay. If he wouldn’t have fucked up then Clay wouldn’t have left in the first place.   
“Let’s get you home.” Tony whispered, trying to get Clay to the car.

After dropping Jessica off at home, they all headed back to Clay’s house. Jessica wanted to stay with them but Tony assured her that he would keep her updated. Tony laid Clay down on his bed and stepped towards Scott and Justin.   
“Something bad happened.” He said, stating the obvious. Both boys nodded. They all glanced over at Clay who had rolled over to look over at the wall.   
“He’s not going to talk with all of us here.” Scott said as he started to pick at his nails.   
“What do we want to do? I don’t think it’s safe for us to leave him alone.” Tony was still watching Clay. Justin shifted in his spot.   
“What do you think?” Scott looked over at Justin.  
“Oh now you’re asking the junkie?” Justin snapped.  
“We have bigger problems right now.” Tony snapped his head towards Justin.  
“If your head is not on straight right now then you need to go stay with Alex.” Tony pointed a finger at Justin. The thought ran through his mind. But he couldn’t leave Clay like this.   
“The group of us scared him, didn’t it?” Justin asked, shifting on his feet again. Tony nodded.   
“I think so.Do you think it was Bryce?” A flicker of fear ran through all three boys. The bruises on Clay’s arms were most prominent. Tony sighed.  
“If it was then things are getting more fucked up.”   
“Do you want me to talk to him?” Scott spoke up. It was a long shot and he knew Justin was going to get mad but his heart was breaking seeing clay like that. He wanted to do something.  
“You don’t even know him.” Justin glared over at Scott.  
“And you’re doing a great job.” Scott fired back.  
“I think that’s a good idea. Me and Justin can just sit on the roof and wait. That way we are close enough if anything happens.” Justin’s mouth fell open.   
“Just come on.” Tony grabbed Justin’s arm and led him out the window.

Scott stood there for a moment just watching Clay. He was still shaking. He honestly wasn’t good at this kind of stuff. But Clay was different. The way he felt about him. He would do anything. Scott took his shoes off and slowly walked across the room.  
“Clay.” His voice was quiet. Hopefully loud enough the other boy could hear him. Was Clay even awake? Scott sat down slowly on the edge of the bed and held out his hand, about to put it on Clay’s arm. But should he? Clay had been reluctant to anyone’s touch. There was a slight shift in the bed. Clay looked over his shoulder and met Scott’s eyes. The brunette’s were bloodshot. Scott felt his heart drop.  
“Hey.” He simply stated. Trying to smile slightly. Clay rolled back over.   
“I wanted to talk to you.” Scott let his hand fall onto Clay’s skin lightly. He did flinch at the touch but didn’t pull away. There was silence.  
“What happened?” Still nothing. What else could he say. He didn’t want to push.  
“Clay please.” Clay rolled over to face Scott. The blood had finally dried on his face. Scott pursed his lips as he lifted his hand to Clay’s eyebrow. He lightly touched the spot. Clay flinched. It was still fresh so of course it was sore.   
“Was it Bryce?” Scott asked. Clay closed his eyes as he curled in on himself. Scott hushed him lightly, rubbing his back.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-“  
“They, they-“ Clay started to choke out. Scott slid into bed with Clay, pulling him close. The younger boy grabbed a hold of the front of Scott’s shirt pulling him impossibly closer. Scott could feel Clay’s warm tears soaking the front of his shirt.  
“It’s going to be okay. I’m here.” Scott pressed a kiss to the top of Clay’s head and smoothed his hair. This was harder than he thought. This was definitely not just some fight. This was something more. After another moment of Clay trying to gather himself, he finally tried to speak again.  
“They took me.” His voice was raspy.   
“Took you?” Scott inquired. He felt Clay nod under his chin.  
“It was Bryce’s party.” Scott felt instantly sick. No. This wasn’t a fight. All the signs were there.   
“Clay. I’m so sorry.” Scott felt his own tears welling up in his eyes. He pulled Clay even closer.  
“You don’t have to talk anymore.” He rocked the younger teen back and forth lightly until he thought he had gotten him to sleep. Slipping away from Clay, Scott got out of the bed and went over to the window. He climbed out and sat next to Justin.  
“Guys. We have a problem.”

Justin and Tony just stared out into the street. The sun was starting to come up. But it wasn’t pretty. Not today. All three boys sat in silence.  
“This is fucked up.” Justin whispered.  
“Like really fucked up. What do we do? Can we tell someone?” He looked over at Tony and then to Scott. Scott quickly shook his head.  
“He couldn’t even talk to us about it. Just think about him try to tell a counselor or prosecutor.” Justin nodded in agreement.  
“He can’t get away with this. And did he even do it on his own?” The thought went through all their minds.   
“Well fuck!” Justin stood up, almost losing his balance. Tony grabbed him and tried to get him to sit back down.  
“We can’t tell anyone. It’s going to destroy him.” Scott said.   
“Jessica already knows that something happened but doesn’t know what.” Tony spoke up.  
“Shit.” Justin started pacing.  
“Can he even go to school today? You need to make up a lie Justin.” Scott turned towards Justin, who was still pacing.   
“I know.” He sucked in a deep breath.  
“Just the usual been up all night sick. I just don’t want to leave him alone.” Justin said, stopping and looking back in the window. Clay was tossing and turning. Justin sighed.   
“Skip.” Tony agreed.  
“We can’t leave him alone. I may be stupid trusting you with this but you need to watch him.” Justin sucked in another breath.  
“I fucked up. I know. But this is Clay. I can’t..”   
“I get it.” Scott spoke up. Justin looked over at Scott. They could see the hurt in each other’s eyes. If it was one thing they could both agree on at this point, it was to help Clay.  
“I’ll make sure he is okay.” Justin straightened himself up and and took a deep breath.   
“Okay.” Tony nodded.  
“If you need anything. Please text either one of us.” Tony got up and headed for the lattice. Justin nodded.   
“Don’t worry. I have you guys on speed dial by now after all the phone calls and texts.” He rolled his eyes. Scott peeked his head through the window to take one last look at Clay before he left. He was mumbling something in his sleep.  
“He’s going to need more than just help from us.” Scott stated. Justin popped his head in next to Scott’s.  
“All we can do is try for now. He’s stubborn.” Scott nodded.  
“Thank you. And please. Don’t fuck up again. As much as I’m talking about this, I’m talking about you.” Justin’s gaze fell.  
“You know we all care about you right? Including me. I don’t want to see you get hurt. Actually hurt. It’s fucking stupid. If not for me, then for Clay. You promised him once. Follow through.” Scott started to climb down from the roof and Justin just watched. Why the fuck did everyone have to make so much sense?

Clay woke up in sweat. He felt like he couldn’t breath, like something was holding him down. He flailed his arms, pushing away whatever or whoever was on top of him. His blanket fell to the floor.  
“Hey. Hey. You okay?” Justin put down the comic book he had been reading and got up from the couch. Clay was breathing heavy and fast. His eyes were blown wide as he looked around the room before they fell on Justin. He swallowed hard.  
“It’s okay, it’s just me.” Clay ran a hand through his sweat drenched hair.  
“Nightmare?” Justin inquired. He slowly made his way across the room to Clay’s bed.  
“What time is it?” Clay had almost lost his voice.  
“It’s almost eleven.” The younger teen tried to move quick from his bed but stopped. He winced, shutting his eyes tight. Justin bent down and put a hand on his shoulder.  
“What’s wrong?” Clay shook his head quickly.  
“I have to get to school.”  
“No you don’t. We took the day off today.” Justin assured him. Clay tried to shift his weight but winced again, trying to hide his groan.  
“Fuck.”   
“Hey. Clay.” Justin sat on the bed next to him, trying to meet his eyes.  
“Where are you hurting? Your ribs again?” Clay shook his head, biting down on his bottom lip. Justin pulled out his phone and pulled up Tony’s contact.  
“I may have a problem.” He typed out.  
“Do you think a shower might help?” Clay shot Justin a look of horror.  
“Or not. I’m sorry. I’m just trying to help you the best I can. I think getting you clean would be the best thing. You don’t want anything, uh, festering.” Justin pursed his lips. Clay’s breathing started to pick up again.  
“Shit I’m sorry.” Justin closed his eyes and sucked in a breath. His phone chimed.   
“What’s going on?” Tony ask.  
“Clay may have a uh, medical problem we need to address.” Justin hit send.  
“Wtf is that supposed to mean!?” Tony sent back.  
“Listen. I’m trying to get him in the shower right now. I’ll talk to you later.”  
“You fucking texted me!”

“If you want I can help?” Justin winced as the words came out of his mouth.   
“I just. I want to but.” Clay couldn’t really form normal sentences. Justin stood up and held out his hand.   
“Come on. One step at a time. Remember.” Clay looked up at Justin and then down at his hand. He slowly took Justin’s hand and let him lead him to the bathroom.  
“You’ll feel a lot better. Trust me.” Justin turned on the water and made sure it wasn’t too hot. He looked over at Clay, who was just staring at himself in the mirror. He started picking at the blood that had dried on his face. Justin stopped his hand slowly.  
“Clay. You’re going to be okay.” He said slowly. He turned the younger teen towards him and smiled lightly.   
“Now come on. Get undressed.” Clay flinched.  
“I’m sorry.” Justin put his hands up in defense. Clay still didn’t move.  
“Do you, want help?” Justin asked slowly. He thought it’d be weird. Especially with everything that had happened but Clay nodded lightly. Justin pursed his lips and let his fingers slip under the hem of Clay’s shirt. He slowly dragged it up over his slim frame. Clay lifted his arms slowly as tears started to roll down his cheeks. Justin dropped the shirt to the floor and pulled clay close.  
“What is going on in your head?” Justin whispered, rubbing the back of Clay’s neck. Justin pulled back slightly and looked at the younger boys face.  
“You’re going to be okay.” Clay nodded, still looking down. Justin sucked in a deep breath. He reached down between them and unbuttoned Clay’s jeans from the night before. Even under the circumstances it made Justin blush. Then the zipper. And then he pushed the jeans down and off. Clay stood there, his eyes closed.  
“The rest is yours. I can’t do that to you.” Justin pursed his lips. Clay put his hands on Justin’s shoulders to stabilize himself and then he started to push his boxers down. Justin looked up towards the ceiling but helped brace Clay. The younger boy then slowly got on the shower.

“So what the fuck happened?” Jessica asked, slamming her lunch tray down on the table. Scott and Tony jumped slightly as the looked up at Jessica.  
“Jess, calm down and lower your voice.” Tony looked around the room. She did the same before speaking again.  
“Where is Clay and Justin?”   
“Is that even a question? You know Clay shouldn’t be in school today. And Justin is watching him.” Jessica sucked in a breath.   
“You’re right. I’m just worried. Is he okay? Did he talk last night?” Scott looked to Tony for an answer.  
“We can’t, uh, tell you that.” Scott skipped over his words. Jessica slammed her fist down on the table, earning a few glances from people around them.  
“What the fuck does that mean!?” She whispered.  
“It means that Clay is the only one that can tell his story.” Tony cut in. Jessica sighed.   
“It was Bryce, wasn’t it?” Jessica asked, eyeing up the jock table across the room. The boys were as rowdy as ever. Laughing and punching each other. Throwing food at unsuspecting kids across the room.   
“It’s not fair that they can get away with this shit.” The sincerity in Jessica’s eyes hurt Tony. He knew what Jessica had gone through, and was still going through was a long road. She should know. And might be able to help Clay. But he needs to do this on his own.

Justin was right. A shower felt a little better. But he still felt dirty.   
“Justin.” Clay spoke, looking over at his friend across the room. Justin hummed in acknowledgement.   
“Thank you.” Justin looked up from his phone, eyeing Clay.  
“For what?”  
“After everything..” Clay trailed off, starting to sniffle.   
“Hey. Don’t even worry about it.”  
“You saved me. Again.”  
“And I’d do it all over again in a heartbeat.” Justin smiled lightly.  
“Last night,” Clay took a deep breath.  
“I wanted to be so mad at you, but then I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I wanted you to be okay. I wanted to be home with you. I want to always take care of you.” Justin shook his head.  
“Right now I’m taking care of you.” Clay wiped his eyes.  
“Seems like that’s been the running thing the past few weeks.” He sighed.  
“I’m a mess.” Justin shook his head.  
“If you’re a mess, then I’m hopeless. Don’t give me that.” Justin laughed lightly. Clay got up from his spot from the bed and crossed the room. This was new. Usually it was Justin moving to Clay. He pushed Justin back slightly onto the couch so he had room and got into his lap. Justin laughed.  
“What are you doing?” Clay mumbled something he didn’t catch. The brunette wrapped his arms around Justin’s neck and buried his face in the older boys chest.  
“I’m sorry.” Clay whispered. Justin pulled him close, putting his chin on Clay’s head.  
“No. There is no need to be sorry.” Justin rubbed the back of Clay’s neck as he felt Clay’s arms fall to clutch Justin’s shirt. They sat like that for what seemed like hours. Justin picked up a comic book to let Clay sleep. It felt nice. He listened to the younger teen breath lightly. He sounded so peaceful when he slept. Not in pain. And hopefully dreaming of something nice. Justin couldn’t help but sneak peeks at him once in a while and stroke his cheek. Just to make sure he was okay. He was going to be okay. They were going to be okay.


	8. Chapter 8

“Bryce!” Justin yelled down the hall. He charged towards the locker where all the jocks had been hanging out at and pinned Bryce against one.  
“Do you have a death wish!?” Justin was inches from the blonde’s face.  
“Geeze Justin. Who spit in your Wheaty’s this morning?” Bryce laughed raising his hands in defeat. Justin clenched his jaw. Monty started to move forward but Bryce put a finger up for him to halt.   
“Can I help you with something?” Justin shoved Bryce against the locker before letting him go.  
“Leave Clay alone. If I see you even look at him again, you’re dead. Got it.” Justin held up a finger.   
“Whoa ho!” Bryce laughed.  
“What are you talking about?” Bryce stepped a little closer to Justin.  
“Your little crusade is going to get you in trouble, Foley.” Bryce’s voice turned to a low growl. His posse snickering behind him.  
“Leave while you can.” Bryce shoved a finger into Justin’s shoulder, causing Justin to stumble back slightly.  
“Fuck off.” Justin shoved Bryce’s arm away.  
“I mean what I said. Leave. Clay. Alone.” Justin started to back away, his eyes still trained on Bryce. Even if his threats were for nothing, he felt a little better.

“Are you fucking stupid!?” Tony yelled.  
“Did we not tell you to stay away from Bryce?” Scott rubbed his temples. Sucking in a deep breath, Justin sighed.  
“I had to do something!”   
“Where is Clay?” Jessica interjected. Everyone stopped.  
“Shit.” Scott moved first. He weaved in and out of the teens, heading for Clay’s locker.  
“Clay!?” He called when he rounded the corner. Everyone else following shortly behind him. Clay shut his locker and turned around. Scott sighed.  
“What?”   
“Nothing.” Scott closed his eyes and let his head fall back in relief.  
“Justin, you are going to be the death of me.”   
“I’m sorry!” Justin threw his arms in the air.  
“What the fuck is going on?” Clay yelled, looking between his friends.  
“Justin is just being a hot head as usual.” Jessica laughed. She bumped her hips into Justin.  
“Come on. I’m walking you to class.” Scott said, linking his hand with Clay’s. Clay looked up at Scott and blushed.  
“Um.” Scott looked over at Clay and smiled.  
“Too much?” He questioned. Clay shook his head and looked down at his feet.

“How are you feeling today” Scott asked. Clay was still focused on his and Scott’s hands.  
“I’m not trying to think about it.” Scott nodded.  
“Ready for the exam today?” Clay laughed and looked up at Scott.  
“Really?”  
“What? You don’t want to think about it so let’s think about school.” He chuckled lightly. Even though all his friends broke off to go to their classes and it was just him and Scott, Clay felt one hundred percent safe. It was nice. He had started feeling better last night. Justin had been there for him and now Scott. These conflicting feelings were starting to give him whiplash. But honestly, he couldn’t complain. Thinking about them was better than the latter. When they got to class, they took their seats by Justin.  
“You know I actually hate this class.” Justin stated.  
“Why?” Scott chuckled.  
“I really think Mrs. Delaney has it out for me. That or she has a crush on me.” Clay actually laughed out loud, earning glares from the other students. He put a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle some of his laughter. They started to turn into snorts. Justin and Scott started to giggle. Mrs. Delaney turned towards them.  
“Clay? Is there something you’d like to share?” Clay quickly shook his head as he removed his hand from his mouth.   
“Sorry.”

After school Jessica, Clay, Tony, Justin and Scott met up at Monets. They all wanted a break from reality. Just to relax. Sitting down with a sigh and a deep breath, they all just took in each other’s presence.   
“Thank god it’s Friday.” Justin spoke. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
“I feel like we should do something fun tonight.” Jessica said.  
“Like a movie night?” Clay suggested.  
“Game night?” Justin added.  
“Alcohol?” Another suggestion from Scott.  
“Yes please!” Tony perked up.  
“Who’s house? It can’t be mine.” Clay stated. Justin nodded.  
“You don’t even have a house.” Jessica teased, elbowing Justin.  
“Hey! I do! It’s just, uh, shared.” He laughed lightly.  
“What about mine? My parents are going to be gone all weekend.” Scott suggested.  
“Perfect.” Jessica smiled.  
“It’s a plan then. Who is bringing what? Food? Drinks? Games?” Jessica was a great planner. It was a gift. She used to have the best parties at Liberty High.  
“Well my parents already have all the alcohol. They never know when it goes missing. So scratch that off the list.” Scott stated.  
“I can grab pop and chips?” Clay shrugged.  
“Do we want board games or video games?” Tony asked.  
“Both!” Jessica said, getting more excited by the moment.  
“We should also invited Alex and Zach.” She said as she looked around the group. Probably for approval. Tony nodded. Clay as well. They hadn’t seen them for a while.  
“Sounds good to me. Just nothing huge. Don’t let this get out.” Scott nodded.

“This is going to be harder than I thought.” Clay laughed, looking over at Justin. He tried to hook the bags on his handle bars but lost balance, almost falling over.   
“I can just carry them.” Justin stated. He grabbed the bags from Clay.   
“So you’re just going to walk?” Clay raised an eyebrow. Justin nodded.  
“Why not? We go slow anyway. You’re too weak to bike both of us.” Justin teased with a smile. Clay rolled his eyes.  
“Am not. You’re just too much of a pussy for me to go fast.” They both laughed as they started to leave the parking lot of the store.   
“You okay to do this?” Justin asked. He hated being so worried about Clay all the time.  
“Yeah. I need a break.” The younger boy kept his eyes ahead of him.  
“You?” He quick peeked over at Justin.  
“Yeah.”

They arrived at Scott’s house, seeing they were the last ones there. They could hear a light rumble of music coming from inside.  
“Keep it on the down low, he said.” Justin laughed. Clay put his bike up against the side of the house and they both walked up to the front door. Justin lifted his hand as if to knock but the front door flew open.  
“Ey!!” They were both pulled in the front door.  
“Alex?” Clay squeaked.   
“Long time no see!” Alex pulled him in for a hug.   
“Holy shit! You look like shit!”  
“Well hi to you too.” Clay mumbled.  
“Sorry.” Alex laughed. Zach popped his head around the corner from the kitchen.  
“Is that who I think it is? Foley?!” He yelled, slightly spilling his drink.  
“Tipsy already I see!” Justin said, bringing Zach in for a half hug. Scott came running up from downstairs.  
“Did you take that bottle of-Clay!” Scott stopped in his tracks and smiled. Clay couldn’t help but smile. Scott’s hair was slightly disheveled and his face flushed a light red.   
“Sorry we are late.”  
“Nope. Everyone else is just early.” Scott laughed.  
“Want a drink?” He grabbed a cup and wiggled it. Clay nodded.  
“What are you mixing up?” Alex looked over to Justin with his brows furrowed. Justin shook his head.  
“Not now.”

Two hours went by and Jessica was screaming. She had her hands gripped tight on a steering wheel controller, turning it completely upside down.  
“You know that doesn’t fucking work Jessica!” Alex yelled.  
“Shut the fuck up Alex! You’re a fucking cheater!” Tony was laying on the ground holding his stomach in laughter. Clay had made his way onto Scott’s lap with a controller in hand. He had been quiet the whole time. Concentrating.   
“Clay is too quiet over there!” Alex said, reaching over and slapping his controller.  
“See!” Jessica yelled.  
“He’s a fucking cheater!!”   
“Alex!! Not cool!” Clay yelled, pushing the blonde. Clay felt a hand slide up the back of his shirt. He shivered in response. Justin jumped up from his spot on the couch and yelled.  
“What the fuck! That is not even fair!” Alex’s character crossed the finish line. First place. His hands went in the air as he walked around the room.  
“Thank you. Thank you.” He took a bow.   
“He’s not playing anymore!” Jessica snatched the controller away from Alex and handed it to Zach.   
“Tony?” Clay held up his controller in question.   
“Hell yea! I’ll whip Jessica’s butt.” Jessica glared down at Tony. He laughed. Clay looked back at Scott.  
“I want another drink.” He got up and headed for the stairs. Scott followed behind him.

Pouring the alcohol and then the mixer, clay felt arms wrap around his waist. He jumped slightly.  
“Sorry. You’re just so cute.” Scott whispered in his ear. Clay laughed lightly. He felt lips press against his neck.  
“Scott.” Clay breathed out, slowly turning in his arms. Scott sighed.  
“I’m sorry Clay.” He backed up slightly.  
“It’s not you. Like at all. I’m just.” Scott nodded.  
“I know. You don’t have to explain yourself to me.” Scott pressed his forehead to Clay’s.  
“I’m moving too fast.”  
“You’re not. I’m moving backwards.” Clay sighed and set his drink down on the counter. He slipped out from Scott’s arms and grabbed his hand. Scott lifted an eyebrow. Clay pulled his hand for him to follow.  
“Where-“ Scott was being pulled to the upstairs.  
“Do you even know where you are going?” He laughed lightly. Clay shook his head but followed his own feet upstairs. He chose the bedroom that looked like it could be Scott’s.  
“I guess you know me so well.” Scott teased. Clay closed the door and sucked in a deep breath.  
“Clay.” Before Scott could even speak, Clay kissed him. Scott pulled away.  
“You don’t want this.” The older boy looked down at Clay. He sighed.   
“Have you even thought this through?” Scott led clay over to his bed and sat him down.   
“I know that I want you.” Clay stated, falling back on the bed. Scott nodded.  
“Okay. Well I want you too but I don’t want our first time, doing, something, do be a bad experience for you.” Clay watched Scott in the dark and nodded.   
“Would it be bad?”  
“That’s not what I’m saying.” Scott sighed and laid down next to Clay.  
“You’ve been through some shit. Like recent shit that I don’t think is processing because of the alcohol. And I don’t want to fuck things up with you.” Scott started to play with Clay’s hair on the top of his head. Things started to click into place. Clay leaned towards Scott.  
“Can you at least just kiss me?” He asked. Scott laughed lightly.   
“Of course you dork.” Scott closed the gap, pressing their lips together. Their second first kiss. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Smut warning!!

Justin slammed his cup down on the counter and grabbed the bottle of Jack next to him. He probably shouldn’t make another drink but who cares. They were all staying the night at Scott’s anyway. He started to pour himself a drink when he heard footsteps behind him.  
“You going to make me another one too?” Alex inquired? He stepped up next to Justin, bumping him lightly.  
“Drink of choice?” Justin asked, taking his cup.  
“Surprise me.” Alex chuckled.  
“You going to tell me what’s going on now?” The blonde asked, leaning against the counter. Justin mindlessly made both of their drinks, sliding Alex his. He leaned against the counter and sighed.  
“It’s been a long week.” Justin took a sip from a cup and burped, wincing at the taste. Alex nodded.  
“You guys have really been MIA all week.” He stated, twirling the contents of his cup.  
“I didn’t want to bother. Especially when you and Clay didn’t show up on Thursday.” Justin nodded.  
“I see he’s sporting a new black eye.” Justin sighed.  
“I can’t elaborate on that.” Alex took a sip of his drink.  
“Another fight? Outside of school?” Justin shrugged.  
“You can’t even give me that?” Justin shook his head.  
“I’m sorry.” Alex nodded.  
“It’s cool. What about you two? I see Scott came into the picture?” Alex rose an eyebrow. Justin rolled his eyes.  
“Things have gotten complicated.”  
“To say the least.”  
“You never talked to him did you?” Justin shook his head.  
“I never had the chance. Everything got so crazy. And then I tried to cover a lie and then that happened.” Justin motioned to anywhere in the room. Supposedly hinting at Clay and Scott.  
“He’s happy.” Justin sighed.  
“I don’t want to mess it up. As much as I care for him.”  
“He seems to really care for Scott.” Alex agreed.  
“Well maybe it’s just a crutch.” Justin looked over at Alex.  
“A crutch?” The blonde nodded.  
“Clay is looking for someone to lean on right now. Someone he feels safe with. Someone that feels familiar. And Scott is there.” Justin nodded.  
“But they didn’t know each other until this week.”  
“But Scott knew Jeff.” A sudden realization ran through Justin.  
“I’m not saying he doesn’t feel safe with you Justin but you guys are both going through your own shit. Scott is protecting him. Scott is a safe zone for him.” Justin chugged the rest of his drink and grabbed the bottle again. Alex grabbed his hand.  
“Everything is going to be okay. It’ll work out in the end. You need to fix yourself. And he needs to heal.” Alex smiled, taking the bottle away from Justin.  
“And you sure don’t heal this way.”

Clothes were thrown to the floor. Blankets tangled around limbs. Scott’s fingers pulling at Clay’s hair. The younger boy laughing lightly against his neck. Their kiss had gotten a little heated. But Scott wasn’t letting it go any further. As much as Clay’s hands were exploring his body, Scott kept his hands north. Clay slowly slid on top of Scott, pinning him to the bed. He laughed as he smiled up at Clay.  
“What has gotten into you?” Clay smiled brightly. He just watched as Scott moved beneath him, furrowing his brows when Clay didn’t move or say anything.  
“You okay?” Clay nodded.  
“I’m just admiring.” Scott flushed a light pink. Even in the dark, Clay could see it on his cheeks.  
“You’re something else you know that.” Scott reached up and brushed Clay’s cheek lightly. The brunette leaned down and kissed Scott again. He couldn’t get enough of it. Their kiss started to get rough again, Clay initiating it. Scott slid his tongue in, exploring every inch of Clay’s mouth. The younger boy let out a low groan as he started to move his hips against Scott. Scott pulled away.  
“Clay.” He whispered. Clay hung his head in the crook of Scott’s neck.  
“I can’t.”  
“I’ll be fine.” Clay pressed a small kiss against Scott’s neck. He sucked in a deep breath, holding on to Clay’s hips.  
“I don’t know that.” Clay started to move his hips again, kissing up Scott’s neck until he got to his ear. He was breathing heavy.  
“You’re still drunk and I can’t do this to you.” Scott shut his eyes, trying not to let himself fall down the same hole Clay was in. Clay sat up and looked down at Scott.  
“I’m fine. Do I have to beg you?” Scott blinked his eyes in shock. Clay was obviously in some kind of stupor. One night he was breaking down and not letting anyone touch him and now he’s like this? Scott was getting whiplash. Should he get someone? Clay reached between them and started to rub Scott between his legs. Scott groaned and let his head fall back.  
“Clay please. You’re drunk. Think about what you’re doing.”  
“I’m thinking very clearly right now.” Clay kissed Scott again.  
“I told you wanted you.”  
“Fuck me.” Scott moaned before flipping them over so Clay was on the bottom.  
“Tell me to stop if you need to stop.” Scott started to kiss Clay’s neck, earning a giggle from the younger boy. He couldn’t believe he caved. This was either going to bite him in the ass later or be the best night of his life.

The little noises that were coming out of the younger boy almost sent Scott over the edge. He was so perfect. His pale cheeks flushed red. His usual perfect hair sticking out in all different directions in a sweaty mess. Scott couldn’t keep his hands off of him. Clay writhed beneath him. What Scott really wanted to do to him he wouldn’t tonight. It would be to much. But the build up was oh so much better. He trailed kisses down Clay’s body until he reached the hem of his blue boxers. Clay looked down at him, his eyes blown wide as his hands gripped the sheets. Scott slowly pulled them down, revealing him. Clay was already hard. Pre-cum dripping from his tip. Clay looked away in embarrassment. Scott kissed his thighs, oh so close to his cock. Clay twitched slightly.  
“Scott.” Clay moaned. It slipped from his lips. Scott couldn’t help but rub himself against the mattress. He took Clay in one hand before licking him base up. Clay dropped from his elbows and fell to his back.  
“Fuck.” Scott took him in completely before he started bobbing his head. Clay started to whimper and moan loudly as he tangled his fingers in Scott’s hair. The older boy hummed around him.  
“I’m gonna…” It didn’t take long and Scott had a mouth full. After Clay caught his breath and Scott pulled off of him, the younger boy tried to hide his face.  
“What’s wrong?” Scott asked, wiping his mouth. He felt a little self conscious himself as he just did that. He moved towards the top of the bed. Clay bit his lip.  
“It’s embarrassing.” Clay was still looking away from him.  
“What is?” Scott laid down next to him, getting comfortable. He started to play with Clay’s hair again.  
“That’s the sec-“ Clay stopped himself and sighed.  
“I have to go to the bathroom.” He said slipping out of the bed.” Scott sighed.  
“You know you can talk to me right? I literally just swallowed your cum.” Clay laughed. Scott smiled.

Jessica clapped a hand over her mouth.  
“Shit just got real.” Zach whispered. Her, Zach and Alex had claimed the spare bedroom as their own for the night. Which happened to be next to Scott’s bedroom. Alex giggled.  
“Not going to lie, I wonder what Scott looks like naked.” Zach rolled his eyes.  
“Seriously. I see him naked almost everyday.” Alex gave Zach an ‘O’ face.  
“Well?”  
“Well what!?” Zach shook his head.  
“Give us details!” Jessica pushed, laughing.  
“Oh my god. You guys are like children.” Zach couldn’t help but laugh.  
“I can’t believe that just happened.” Jessica whispered.  
“You know Clay is a virgin right?”  
“Well duh.” Alex shrugged.  
“Did you hear how long he lasted?” Zach shoved Alex almost off the bed.  
“You were there once.” Zach snapped.  
“I’m just saying.” Alex held up his hands in defense.  
“Scott sounded so sweet with him.”  
“Oh my god Jessica! Shut the fuck up.” Alex laughed.  
“You’re drooling a little.” He teased. Jessica stuck her tongue out.  
“You are too.”

“Do you think that Clay is just using Scott to just you know, like lean on?” Justin asked. He and Tony opted for the fold out couches in the basement. It was quiet and dark. Tony looked over at him with a raised eyebrow.  
“Where is this coming from?”  
“Alex said something and it got me thinking.”  
“Well don’t think.” Justin sighed. He rolled over on his back and fluffed the pillow behind his head.  
“We are both messed up. We can’t really help each other right now. So Clay is leaning on someone who can.” Tony nodded.  
“Justin. As much sense it makes to you. Don’t chase after someone. If he’s happy, let him be happy. Just be there for him.” Justin flopped over in his bed and turned towards Tony.  
“And what if I can’t do that? What if I can’t stay away from him?”  
“Then you are going to ruin your friendship.” Tony met Justin’s gaze. He sighed.  
“I don’t know why this is still eating me up inside. He is happy with Scott. I should be happy too.” Justin groaned.  
“You just need to find a away to move forward.” Tony said.  
“Start doing things your way.”  
“My way.” Justin repeated.  
“Go out on dates. Go to the movies on your own or go out to eat with your friends. You don’t always have to wait for him.” Justin nodded.  
“Be an independent black woman.”  
“Shut the fuck up.” Tony laughed and rolled over.  
“Go to bed ya black woman.”


	10. Chapter 10

Clay woke up with a bright smile on his face. He stretched out, trying not to wake up the sleeping boy next to him. He couldn’t help but watch as Scott’s chest rose and fell. He looked so peaceful. Clay rolled over on his side and wove his finger into Scott’s hair. The older boy started to stir. He hummed lightly before opening his eyes to meet Clay.  
“Hey.” He mumbled, smiling. Clay smiled back.  
“Good morning.”   
“And good morning to you. Why are you up so early?” Scott rolled over onto his side to meet Clay.   
“I just couldn’t sleep.”   
“I’m sorry.” Scott stroked Clay’s cheek.   
“You know even your morning breath is cute.” Clay blushed and ducked his head.   
“I’m sorry.” He chuckled lightly. Scott smiled.  
“What time is it?” He asked, searching for his phone. Clay shrugged. It was almost ten in the morning. Clay was sure he had multiple texts from his parents at this point.  
“I wish we could stay in bed.” Clay wiggled closer to Scott.   
“That sounds nice.” Scott wrapped an arm around Clay, pulling him closer.  
“You can stay with me today. Send everyone else home. I could make you some breakfast.” Clay groaned.  
“I can’t. My parents are probably already freaking. I haven’t even looked at my phone yet.” Scott sighed.  
“If you can, you should come back over tonight.” Scott looked down at Clay and smiled. He nodded.  
“Dinner? A nice dinner? You know I can cook too.” Clay laughed.   
“Oh! I think I just fell in love.” Scott pressed a kiss to Clay’s forehead.  
“I thought that would get you.” He winked.

Everyone else woke up around the same time, wondering into the kitchen. Alex let out a loud yawn.  
“Really?” Jessica looked over at Alex, wincing at the sunlight.   
“Whatchu got to each Scott?” Alex asked, opening up the refrigerator? Jessica’s jaw dropped open.  
“Have I ever told you how rude you were?” Scott laughed.  
“I’m suggesting bacon?” Everyone’s eyes lit up when Scott rounded the corner with a sleepy Clay in tow.   
“Yes please!” Zach agreed!  
“I can make toast?” Jessica shrugged.  
“Coffee?” Tony asked groggily. He and Justin had made their way up the steps, rubbing their eyes.  
“Sounds like we have some breakfast.” Alex said with a bright smile on his face.

Everyone sat down at the dining room table with their plates and dug in.   
“Thank you Scott.” Jessica said, taking a sip of her coffee. Scott smiled around a bite of toast.   
“Sounds like everyone had fun last night.” Alex laughed, looking over at Clay. Zach elbowed Alex hard in the ribs, causing him to choke on his bacon.   
“What?” He looked over at Zach.   
“Why do you always have to start shit?” Zach shook his head. Clay took a bite of his toast trying to ignore the comments.  
“Am I missing something?” Justin spoke up, stacking his bacon on his toast. Tony looked around the table. A few giggles could be heard. Scott looked around as well before he met eyes with Tony. Both equally confused. Then it hit him. The guest room.  
“Oh.” Scott’s voice was like a mouse.  
“What?” Justin asked again, crumbs falling from his mouth. Jessica and Alex exchanged looks.  
“Scott and Clay played some more games after everyone went to bed last night.” Alex piped up, a bright smile on his face. Tony’s face dropped. Justin dropped his sandwich.  
“Scott.” Tony said flatly.  
“It’s none of your business.” Clay finally spoke, taking a sip of his coffee. Everyone turned to Clay.  
“Why is everyone always trying to run my life?” Everyone went silent.   
“That’s not what-“  
“No Tony.” Clay got up from the table and cleared his dishes.   
“I should really be getting home.” Clay mumbled.

“Are you going to talk to me?” Justin asked for the hundredth time as they walked up to the front of the house. Clay threw his bike in the yard and ran up the front porch. As soon as he opened the front door he heard his mom.  
“Where were you!? Why haven’t you been answering my texts or calls!? I was about to call the cops!” Lainie’s voice was too loud and high pitched and Clay was at his breaking point.  
“Can I please get some space!” Clay yelled. Both Justin and Lainie looked at him shocked. Clay sighed, closing his eyes.  
“Just please.” He made his way across the kitchen to get a glass of water. Both his mom and Justin still watching him. Lainie glanced over at Justin. He shrugged.  
“Clay.” Clay held up a finger as he chugged his water down. Setting the glass in the sink, he turned back towards them.  
“Mom. I’m sorry. We were over at Scott’s for a game night. My phone died. Justin. I’m not talking to you about it. Drop it.” Clay walked past them and headed towards his room.   
“Clay!” His mom yelled for her son.  
“This is not how this works!”   
“I’m sorry Mrs. Jensen.” Justin said as he ran after Clay.

Justin stormed into their bedroom after the younger teen.  
“Bullshit! I’m not taking that!” Justin grabbed Clay’s shoulder and turned him around. Clay clenched his fist.  
“You heard what I said.” Clay snapped.  
“Why does everyone have to try to control my life!?” Clay yelled. Justin groaned.  
“It’s not controlling! It’s protecting! Why would you even think that was okay after you just went through what you went through!? And why did Scott think that was okay!?” Justin’s voice kept getting higher and higher.  
“It was my choice! Not his! I mean, I wanted to but he wanted to too!” Clay shook his head and waved his hands around.  
“So you are okay?” Justin backed off Clay, his voice starting to soften. Clay nodded.  
“I’m still okay. I was more than okay this morning.” Clay smiled lightly as the memories of the morning came back. Justin sighed.  
“I’m sorry.” Justin backed up to the couch and sat down.  
“I’m just more than worried about you.” Clay nodded.  
“And I’m grateful. I really am. But Justin, I want to have a life.” Justin rubbed his face.  
“I know. I know.” Clay sat down on his bed.   
“Can we try and get our lives back?” Justin looked up, raising an eyebrow.  
“I want to play video games again. Read comic books with you again. You know, get back to what we used to do?” Justin sighed.   
“Yeah I don’t even remember what normal is anymore. Do you want to be normal today?” He asked, laughing lightly. Clay smiled brightly.  
“Please.”

They decided on a movie. Cliché? Clay had his mind on a large popcorn and a large cherry slushie. The Crestmont was showing old horror movies which was even better. Their choices? Nightmare on Elm Street, Friday the 13th, or Halloween. Clay’s choice as usual or else he would be grumpy the whole time. So they went with Nightmare on Elm Street.   
“Dude. This movie scares the shit out of me.” Justin said, taking his popcorn.  
“That’s why it’s the best one.” Clay smiled brightly. Taking their snacks to the theater, Clay picked the middle seats. There weren’t too many people in the theater but then again it was the middle of the day. Justin started shoving his face with popcorn.  
“Are you really that afraid of this movie?” Clay laughed. Justin nodded his head quickly.  
“He comes out of the fucking bed!” He yelled, earning some shushing from the back row. Justin slunk down in his seat. Clay shook his head and took a sip of his slushie.   
“Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” Clay teased, wrapping an arm around Justin’s shoulder. Justin narrowed his eyes.  
“I feel like you’re going to be the one who kills me tonight more than protects me.” He mumbled. Clay laughed again before they both got comfortable for the movie.

“Dinner still on tonight?” Clay’s text read. The movie had ended and both he and Justin stretched as they walked out into the night air.   
“Thank you.” Clay smiled over at Justin.  
“I don’t think I’m going to sleep tonight but yeah that was fun!” Justin laughed, tossing his popcorn in the trash.  
“I really hate to bail but I have dinner plans.” Clay pursed his lips. Justin nodded.   
“It’s cool. I’ll see what Alex is doing.” Clay smiled.   
“I’ll catch up with you later then.” They both nodded, taking out their phones. Their goodbyes were a little awkward but it worked in both their favors. Justin got a hold of Alex and Clay headed towards Scott’s.

Clay wasn’t expecting anything close to what he walked into. Tacos and candles. Scott knew how to win his heart. Clay made his way into the kitchen and found Scott at the stove still cooking.   
“This looks nice.” Clay smiled. Scott jumped slightly. He turned around and smiled brightly. Clay laughed.  
“I’m loving the apron. It’s cute.”  
“Thanks! I try.” Scott winked.  
“You are just in time.” Scott set everything out on the table, including glasses for wine.   
“Take a seat please. I’ll grab everything else.” It was quite the spread. And it smelled amazing. Scott sat across from Clay and smiled.  
“I hope you like tacos. I didn’t even ask.” He frowned.  
“You know me so well already. It’s a little scary.” Clay teased. They made their food and Scott poured the wine. After a few bites, Scott looked over at Clay.  
“I want to know more about you.” Clay looked up from his plate, a piece of lettuce hanging from his lip.   
“What do you want to know?” He asked, taking a sip of wine.   
“Well how about we start small. What’s your favorite color?” Clay laughed.  
“Hmm. That’s a hard one. Yellow. And you?”  
“Hey! I’m asking the questions here.” Scott chuckled.  
“It’s orange. What about band?”  
“Well obviously hands down it’s gotta be The Strokes.” Clay said matter of factly. Scott nodded.  
“Close, but how about The Smiths?” Clay smiled.  
“We are on the same page.”   
“Family?”  
“Just mom and dad and my grandma lives in the next town over.” Scott smiled.  
“I didn’t know you didn’t have siblings.” Clay nodded around his taco.   
“I have one brother. Be grateful.” Scott rolled his eyes.  
“He’s off at college now but I have big shoes to fill.” Scott pointed at a picture hanging on the wall in the hallway. It was hard to miss. He looked like Scott. A strong jaw. Light brown hair, and bright blue eyes. But in Clay’s opinion, he didn’t compare. Scott had something about him. They both took a sip of their wine.  
“Did you want to play football?” Clay asked. Scott raised his eyebrow, now starting to play with his food.  
“Honestly, no. I like photography. I actually have a really nice camera collecting dust upstairs.” Scott shrugged. Clay looked down at his plate and shrugged.  
“Why don’t we get some used out of it?” Scott almost choked.  
“Not like that!” Clay’s eyes widened as he shook his head.  
“Why don’t we go out tonight? It’s nice out.” Scott chuckled lightly.  
“Jensen I swear. You surprise me everyday.” He smiled.

After the dishes were all cleaned up, Scott led Clay up to his room.  
“I mean it’s really not the best but my grandma got it for me.” Scott held out the camera.  
“She was the only one who knew about my secret except for you now.” He shrugged. Clay grabbed the camera from Scott and looked it over.   
“Honestly it really is nice. I spend some time with Tyler in his studio sometimes and he talks about his cameras a lot. He prides himself in that shit.” Clay handed the equipment back.  
“You should talk to him sometime. He is so passionate and he has some really great tips.” Clay smiled brightly. Scott nodded.  
“I’ve never even looked at him before let alone said hi. I doubt he’d give me the time of day.” Scott sighed. They both headed for the door, opting for jackets. It was getting a little chilly at night. The sky was completely clear of any clouds. It was a sight to see. The moon was as bright as the sun but they could still see all the stars in the sky.   
“Have you taken any pictures on it?” Clay asked, stepping in tune with Scott. The older boy nodded.  
“Just a few before I put it away. It’s been a few years.” Clay sighed.  
“When your parents control your future it’s kinda hard to to follow your own dream.” Scott’s tone was flat. Clay felt bad. He never had that before. His parents supported everything in his life. Even though he had no idea what he wanted to do after school.   
“Well I support you.” Clay lightly bumped into Scott. The older boy laughed lightly.  
“Thanks.”

Clay took a seat on one of the swings and Scott smiled.  
“Say cheese!” He teased. Clay put up his arm to cover his face.  
“When I said taking pictures I didn’t mean of me!” Clay grumbled.   
“Can’t help it. I see something good looking.” The camera shutter went off and Scott laughed.   
“You know, I don’t think I’ve been out like this in a while.” Scott spoke. Clay put his arm down and started to swing back and forth.  
“What do you mean?”  
“Like just hanging out. My parents are so strict. It’s either I hang out with my teammates, go to practice or I’m doing homework. I know that sounds lame.” He laughed. Clay shook his head, lightly taping Scott with his shoe as he got higher in the air.  
“Not at all. I was the same way. Well minus the teammates and practice. My parents just eased up on me. I was home right after school to do homework and that was it. I mean I didn’t really have any friends to begin with except for Jeff, but he always came over my house for homework.” Clay shrugged.   
“We are sad excuses for teenagers.” Scott laughed, snapping another picture as Clay swung towards him.   
“How come you never got into sports?” Clay laughed a little too loud at the question.   
“I think I tried pee wee football but all the kids kept aiming for me so my mom pulled me out. Monty almost broke my arm then too.” Scott shook his head. He started to kick the mulch around under his feet.  
“I really wonder what their deal is.” Clay stopped swinging and sighed.  
“You know I’m like broken now right?” The statement shook Scott from his thoughts.  
“What’s that supposed to mean?” Clay started doing the same, kicking the mulch under his feet.  
“Bryce and Monty raped me. And that is the first time I said it out loud. It’s so fucked up. I still can’t wrap my head around it. I’ve been trying to live a normal life each day but sometimes I just think, what if I stayed inside that night?” Scott bent down to meet Clay.  
“You’re not broken. It’s not your fault. And you are a very fucking strong person. Honestly the strongest person I know. You have been living your life. Day by day. And that’s all you can do. You have kept a smile on your face. Showing them that they can’t get to you.” Scott pressed his lips to Clay’s forehead. Clay sucked in a deep breath.  
“I shouldn’t have pushed you the other night.” Clay mumbled. Scott sighed.  
“I think your emotions are out of wack. I didn’t want to do anything to you you didn’t want. That’s why I kept hinting towards no.” Clay nodded.  
“Did I just ruin our night?” Scott laughed.  
“Of course not! I told you you can talk to me.” He cupped Clay’s face lightly and kissed him.  
“You can never ruin my night.” 


	11. Chapter 11

Justin couldn’t help but smile. He was happy. Like more than happy. He hadn’t felt like this in a while and it felt nice. He was on his way over to Alex’s house. Someone he hadn’t hung out with just one on one in quite a while. His mind wondered back to what Tony had said. Maybe he was right. Some alone time was needed.

When he got to Alex’s house he heard screaming. Most likely Alex’s dad. He remembered Alex had said he and his dad weren’t getting along too well lately. A crash. Justin ducked instinctively.  
“Fuck you too!” Alex’s voice cracked as he yelled.  
“Don’t talk to me that way!” His dad’s voice boomed through the house. Justin pondered about even setting foot in the yard. Alex moved into view. His bedroom window wide open. Justin obviously catching his eye as he turned his head and gave him a half assed smile.  
“Sorry.” He mouthed before disappearing out of the frame. Justin stayed on the sidewalk. He stuck with his gut. He wasn’t moving from his spot. A door was slammed.  
“Don’t you leave that fucking room until I tell you to!” Alex’s dad yelled. I’m sure their neighbors loved this. But on the other hand, who would speak up? His dad was the chief of police. Alex came back into view. He put a finger to his lips as he stepped through his window. Justin darted to the bushes. When Alex met him, Justin sucked in a deep breath.  
“Are you trying to get me shot!?” His whisper was harsh. Alex couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Fuck him. Let’s go to Jess’s.” Justin rolled his eyes.  
“You know. I think hanging out with Tony’s brothers would be safer than hanging out with you.” Justin shook his head as they started to head down the sidewalk.

Jessica almost jumped out of her skin when both Justin and Alex popped their heads through her window.  
“What the fuck you guys!?” Alex laughed as he took a seat at her desk.  
“Well hello to you too.” He said with a bright smile.  
“Why so jumpy Jess?” Justin teased. She shook her head.   
“Well I was reading.” She motioned towards the book on her bed. Both boys laughed.  
“It’s Saturday night! What are we doing?”   
“Alex.” She rolled her eyes.  
“What?” He asked innocently, looking over at Justin.  
“It’s just us three tonight.” Alex was practically jumping in his chair.  
“We could go vandalize my Dad’s cruiser?” Justin’s mouth dropped open and pointed out the window.  
“After the shit that I just heard. No!” Jessica looked over at Justin intrigued.  
“What happened?” She chuckled lightly.  
“Had another fight.” Alex shrugged.   
“That’s like the fifth one this week Alex.” Jessica sighed.  
“Don’t play that shit off. They were throwing shit and slamming doors! I’m surprised I didn’t hear his dad out back shooting at things.” Justin crossed his arms.  
“I didn’t even want to step in the yard.” Alex looked over at Justin and started laughing.  
“My dad is like a chihuahua. He sits and yaps and maybe if he bits it might pinch for a second but you could just kick him off if need be.” Jessica snorted.  
“That’s fucking mean.” Alex’s shrugged.  
“So who wants to Saran Wrap his cruiser with me?” Jessica slowly raised her hand, looking over at Justin.   
“Are you fucking serious? Where is it?”  
“At the presinct lot.” Alex shrugged. Justin sighed.  
“Fine. Only if!” He started, holding up a finger before the other two teens could celebrate.  
“We need to like legit prepare. I’m not going down for this.”  
“Like, put on skii masks?” Jessica smiled wide.  
“Yes. We have to dress like ninjas.”  
“Fuck yea!” Alex jumped up from his chair.  
“Let’s do this!”

Jessica couldn’t stop laughing and Justin had to keep stopping to shush her.   
“You’re going to break our cover!” His whisper was forced through gritted teeth, and through the newly made skii mask. Jessica almost fell over in laughter. Justin put his head in his hands, slowly starting to laugh himself.  
“Alex, I think she’s a lost cause. She’s completely lost her marbles.” Alex watched Jessica fall slowly to her butt as he shook his head in amusement.   
“Glad I brought one of these.” He said grinning ear to ear. A bright flash went off. Justin groaned, putting up his arm in defense.  
“What the fuck was that!?”   
“A UFO!” Jessica pointed to the sky. Another flash. Justin rolled his eyes.  
“Okay what the fuck did you take before we left?” Jessica dug in her purse and pulled out a perfect sized bottle of Jack Daniels. Alex’s jaw dropped open.  
“You’ve been holding out!” He bent down and snatched the bottle from her and then another flash.  
“Alex! You’re going to give me a seizure!” Jessica flailed. She reached her arms up for Justin. He bent down and helped her to her feet.  
“You really are something else.” He laughed, shaking his head. Turning towards Alex, Justin spotted what was in his hand.  
“You’re an ass.” He snatched the item. Turning it on the blonde, flash.  
“Hey!”  
“Yeah! Feels nice, don’t it?” Justin laughed. It was a disposable camera. He coughed, starting to choke on a piece of fuzz from his mask.  
“Alright!” He flung the mask off and took a deep breath. Jessica snorted.  
“You. Look. Amazing.” She pointed at Justin, putting a hand over her mouth. Justin grabbed the bottle from Alex and took a swig. He smiled down at Jessica.  
“Thank you.”   
“Where are we?” Jessica started turning around in circles. Alex looked around as well.  
“Hell if I know.” He shrugged.   
“ I think we are by my Dad’s work. I only recognize shit during the day.” He laughed. Justin shook his head.   
“And you didn’t think about this before we left?”  
“Hey wait!” Jessica pointed behind them. A building with an old orange light and a fence.  
“Either a murderer or my Dad’s work.” Alex chuckled.

“I feel like you haven’t thought this through.” Justin looked over at Alex. The blonde nodded.  
“Uh huh.”   
“So do you know which one is your Dad’s?” Alex was looking from car to car. Jessica was clinging to Justin’s arm. For some reason it did feel like a murder lot. Maybe it was the orange light. Jessica tripped slightly, causing both of them to almost fall.  
“Careful.” Justin looked down at her and smiled lightly. He had a better grip on her from then on. She couldn’t shake a feeling in her stomach that was growing. Fear? Hunger? The buzz from the alcohol? Or something else all together? The whole night was just weird.  
“Alex!” Justin called. He had gone farther up without them. He sighed.   
“He doesn’t know which car does he?” Jessica shook her head.  
“I don’t think so. He’s gonna end up wrapping them all together.” She giggled lightly. Justin raised an eyebrow.  
“That wouldn’t be a bad idea. Did we bring enough Saran Wrap?” She looked up at Justin with pursed lips.   
“Hey!” A voice called. But it wasn’t Alex’s. Both of their hearts dropped.  
“Fuck.” They both turned around to find someone pointing a flashlight at them.  
“Why did we not think there would be a guard here?” Justin whispered? Jessica shook her head.  
“I have no fucking clue. Run.” They ran towards where they thought Alex would be. But he was nowhere to be found. Except for another guard.  
“Holy shit. Holy shit. Holy shit.” Jessica was starting to completely panic. Justin slid to a stop in the gravel in front of one of the cop cars. He weighed options in his head. One, go to jail. Or two, try to run from two cops while carrying Jess. He had to help Jessica. Suddenly he felt a hand on his leg.  
“Fuck!” He screamed. Was there a cop under the fucking car?   
“It’s just me.” Alex whispered.   
“If you duck behind the right of this line of cars and sneak by this guy, there is a gate you guys can climb and get out. They didn’t see me. I can make it out after things calm down.” Justin nodded, sucking in a deep breath.   
“Thank you.” He mouthed. He looked over at Jessica and nodded.   
“One. Two. Three.” Jessica understood right away. This was her life or death. She had never gotten herself in this much trouble before. They both dropped down almost to their stomachs. They could hear the guards shouting. Quickly they moved. The gate was within their reach. And then it was there.   
“Throw me.” Jessica said.  
“What!?” Justin shook his head, looking around.  
“Just fucking throw me!” Justin linked his fingers and put his palms low so she could step up. Years of being a cheerleader were going to pay off. In one motion, Justin hurdled Jessica into the air and over the gate. He watched in awe like he used to at their football games.  
“Come the fuck on!” She growled, snapping him out of his thoughts. Justin didn’t even care about being quiet, he jumped over the gate as fast as he could and joined her. Finally on the other side, they both looked at each other and then started running as fast as their legs could carry them. And kept on running until they couldn’t even see that ugly orange glow anymore.

Jessica stopped first.  
“I can’t even fucking believe that happened.” She wheezed. Justin ran past her but slowed down to a stop. He started laughing. She had her hands on her knees breathing deeply.  
“Why are you fucking laughing!?” She yelled. Justin stretched his body, arching his back backwards.  
“Come on Jess! Admit it! That was fucking fun!” She glared up at Justin but couldn’t help herself from smiling.  
“You are something else Justin Foley.” She straightened up and walked over to him.   
“I hope Alex is okay.”   
“He’ll be fine.” Justin took another deep breath before wrapping an arm around Jessica’s shoulder.   
“Not gonna lie, these things actually came in handy.” Justin pulled off his mask, revealing a sweat drench mop of hair. Jessica chuckled.  
“Like I said. You look amazing.” She smiled up at him, taking her mask off.  
“And you do too!” Justin teased, bumping her lightly with his hip. Her stomach did a flip. This. This right here. Was what she missed most. This Justin Foley. That bright smile. Those bright blue eyes you could see, even in the dark. She had realized she had been staring but she didn’t stop.   
“Jess?” She hummed in response. Jessica moved so she was right in front of Justin.   
“I still love you Justin.” The words fell from her lips like it was natural.   
“I mean. I’m sorry.” She looked away from him, starting to pull away.  
“Wait.” Justin caught her chin with his finger, lifting it up lightly.  
“You don’t have to be sorry.” He smiled down at her. He leaned in, kissing her lightly. She kissed back. Why wouldn’t she?   
“Hey! I see what you kids are doing!”   
“Fuck.” Justin pulled away from Jess and smiled like a little kid with his hand caught in a cookie jar.  
“You made it out alive I see.” Justin said, an arm still wrapped around Jessica. She had her head pressed against Justin’s chest in embarrassment.  
“You guys thought you ditch me, huh? I see how it is.” Alex said, wagging his eyebrows. Both Justin and Jessica laughed.  
“Gotta say, tonight turned into one hell of a night.” Alex said, leaning up against a tree. All three off them sighed.  
“Fuck cops.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I’ve been rapid posting. I am just ahead on my writing! So I hope it’s not too much for anyone! This story is just so fun to write. In the (6) years I haven’t been writing, I haven’t had so much fun writing something. So thank you for sticking around and thank you for all the kind comments! <333


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** slight fun filler. I’ll post another chapter later tonight :)

JUSTANOTHERSTUPIDGROUPCHAT

Allknowing: Can we not do this again?

Geeksquad: Why?

Allknowing: Because It’s 5 in the morning and I could be sleeping…

PrincessJ: YALL!!!

Football: Wait what is this?

Allknowing: It’s a stupid group chat that Justin made for when no one is hanging out.

Football: But me and Clay are together. And wtf why am I called football??

Daddy: At least you’re not called daddy…

Mommy: Shut up daddy! We just went through some shit! We have story time!!

Convict: Yea I guess my name is fitting now..

Allknowing: What did you guys do..

Mommy: We tried to Saran Wrap my Dad’s cruiser and then almost got caught by the guards! It was literally the funniest thing I’ve ever seen! Justin and Jessica were like fucking ninjas! He literally threw her over the fence!

PrincessJ: Yet you fucking hid under a car and waited till they left! Pussy!

Geeksquad: I am literally crying

Football: I’m sorry but we really do have the shittiest cops

Allknowing: I am no longer covering for you guys. Y’all are on your own. Doing stupid shit like wrapping cop cars.

Daddy: WHAT IF YOU GOT CAUGHT!?

Mommy: Don’t worry baby! I’m safe. We are back at Jessica’s now.

Daddy: …

Mommy: Though I think Justin might have peed himself. Lmao

Convict: Stfu! No I didn’t!

Geeksquad: Everyone go to sleep!!!

————————————————————

  
Mommy: What are we doing today?

Mommy: Daddy please answer me.

Mommy: Don’t ignore me.

Mommy: Plz

Geeksquad: I will go on a murdering spree.

Convict: Damn! Look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed.

Geeksquad: ITS 11 IN THE MORNING ON A SUUBDAY!!

PrincessJ: Lol

Football: Sorry. He’s a little cranky this morning.

Mommy: What did you do to him ;)

Football: Omg

Daddy: What do you want?

Convict: Annnnd he’s awake.

Mommy: I’ve been trying to get a hold of you all morning!!

Daddy: There is a thing called sleep Alex. You should try it.

Mommy: Eh. It sounds boring.

Allknowing: YALL ARE GOING TO GET MURDERED!!

Convict: I think you already killed Jessica. She can’t breath. What should I do?

Mommy: Mouth to mouth…like last night ;)

Daddy: Shit! What!? Now I’m all ears!

Geeksquad: Go on.

Football: Please do tell.

Allknowing: I might kill y’all later. Go on.

Convict: Alex! Wtf!?

Mommy: It sure shit looked like a nice good one too ;)

PrincessJ: …

Convict: It was just a kiss.

PrincessJ: Just?

Convict: I mean, a good kiss…

Daddy: Stop trying to hide it guys.

Geeksquad: You are really cute together 

Allknowing: Today is only Sunday!

Mommy: Or SUUBDAY lmao!

Geeksquad: Stfu! I’m still tired because of you convicts!

Convict: *inserts Rimshot*

Convict: And what is that supposed to mean?

Mommy: It means!!! Y’all have all day for a love fest ;)

PrincessJ: Omg you guys are children.

Mommy: Don’t talk to your mother like that ;)

Convict: I’m going to knock mom out!

Football: Can I buy tickets to this fight?

Daddy: 5$ but I’m also selling popcorn

Geeksquad: I am now in a better mood

Football: Good job Zach. You’ve cured Clay with popcorn lmao

Daddy: I’m glad I could be of service

Geeksquad: Seriously though. You have popcorn right?

Football: I’m going to have to put you into rehab..


	13. Chapter 13

Justin rolled over onto his back and set his phone down. Jessica had already gone to get in the shower so it was just him and Alex.  
“You really should, you know.” Justin sighed. Alex started gathering his things. Which had only been his shoes and phone.   
“I’m going to see Zach today.” He smiled lightly, looking down at the ground. Justin laughed.  
“Why don’t you two just come out already?” He shook his head, rolling back over to prop himself up on his elbows.   
“It’s not like that.” Alex was almost in a daze.  
“Oh really? Then how is it?” Justin rose an eyebrow, chucking lightly. Alex’s cheeks flushed lightly. The blonde picked up the pillow he had used the night before off the floor and threw it at Justin.  
“Shut up.” Justin laughed.  
“You guys really are cute!” Alex rolled his eyes.  
“Well back to the real topic at hand. I think you should take Jessica out today. Like a date.” Justin scoffed.  
“There is nowhere to date here. Plus even if I asked her, she would think it was just as friends.” Justin started to pick at the comforter beneath him.  
“Then don’t let her. Just ask her like a normal person. Hey jess-“  
“Yeah?” Jessica walked into the room, towel drying her hair. Both boys looked over at her wide eyed.   
“Uh, I was about to say I was leaving. Going over Zach’s.” She smiled.  
“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” She winked over at Alex. He rolled his eyes.  
“I swear you two.” He mumbled before heading out the window.

Justin sucked in a deep breath.  
“So Jessica, I was thinking. You don’t have any plans today right?” Jessica threw her towel into her hamper in the corner of her room and sat down at her desk. She shook her head before starting to brush her hair.  
“No. What’s up.”  
“Well. Maybe. Would you want to. Uh.”  
“Justin. Spit it out.” She laughed, turning towards him on the bed. Justin sat up and sighed.  
“Do you maybe want to go out on a date today?” She stopped brushing her hair and set her comb down on her desk.  
“Really?” Justin nodded slowly. He couldn’t really gage her reaction. His palms started to sweat. He hadn’t asked anyone out on a date since, well, he first asked Jessica out four years ago.  
“Of course. That sounds nice.” She smiled lightly. He smiled back. Then the panic set in. He had nothing planned.  
“I need to go home first. I probably stink. And I need to get some things ready.” Jessica laughed.  
“Go! Go!” She shooed him. Justin started grabbing his things before heading out the window. His stomach started to do flips. He was taking Jessica Davis out on a date.

“Clay!?” Justin shouted as he ran up the stairs.  
“Justin? Is everything okay?” Lainie asked, poking her out from the kitchen. Justin stopped on the first step and bent backwards.  
“Yeah! I just need to find Clay. He’s home right?” She nodded slowly.  
“Yeah. He and Scott just got home like five minutes ago.” Justin nodded and started running up the stairs.  
“Clay!” He yelled again, throwing the door open. Clay was sitting on the floor with almost all of this comic books out. Scott looked completely confused. They both looked up at him.  
“What are you two doing in here?” Justin raised an eyebrow.  
“Showing Scott all my comics.” Clay said with a big grin on his face.  
“You know you are a huge dork right?” Scott laughed at Justin’s remark. Clay frowned.  
“Okay. I need help.” Justin stopped for a moment and then shook his head.  
“Now I’m really wondering why I came to you for this. But I have a date.”   
“Nice!” Scott nodded.  
“With who?” Clay inquired, scooping up some of his comics so Justin wouldn’t step on them.  
“Jessica.” Both Clay and Scott stopped what they were doing and put their full attention on Justin.  
“So you did do it.” Clay smiled. Justin nodded, taking a seat on the couch.  
“But I have no clue what to actually do. I haven’t gone out on a date in forever. And that’s not exaggerating.” He sighed.   
“Last time I dated anyone was Jess.” Scott nodded.  
“Well think back to what you guys used to do.” Justin looked up.   
“Well she loves that little diner across the street from the library. Not a lot of people go there anymore.” Justin shrugged.  
“There you go. Why don’t you go there for dinner. Or lunch? That is food down. Now what are you going to do for fun?” Justin tapped his chin.  
“The mall? I could take her shopping? I mean I don’t have much money but I could get her something small?” Scott smiled.  
“Girls love gifts.” Clay nudged Scott with his shoulder. They both laughed.   
“I think you have a nice day planned. She probably has a few things in her head too. I doubt she wants you to plan everything. Girls know guys are terrible at planning.” Clay rolled his eyes.  
“I’ve never seen you like this.” Clay laughed.  
“You’re so panicked” Scott smiled. Justin ran a hand through his hair.  
“Oh my god I have to shower!” He jumped up from the couch and started gathering clothes. He plugged his phone in and turned to the other two teens.  
“If my phone goes off, please answer it. I don’t want her to think I’m ignoring her.” Clay nodded, laughing lightly.  
“Go get in the fucking shower you weirdo.”

Jessica linked her fingers with Justin’s and looked up at him with a bright smile on her face. This feeling felt familiar and almost childish. The jitters in her body made her want to start skipping. But of course she had to keep her cool. Justin flashed her that famous heart breaker smile of his and her cheeks burned like fire.   
“So where do you want go first?” He asked, looking around the open mall. There were a lot of people there. It was a Sunday. And Jessica was overly happy to show off that she had Justin by her side.  
“Well first I want a pretzel.” She giggled, pulling him towards the pretzel stand.  
“You’re going to spoil your appetite.” He laughed, tripping lightly. He couldn’t help but watch as Jessica’s curls bounce around her shoulders lightly as she shuffled her way through the crowd. The smell of her hair over powering the dingy must smell of the mall. Lavender he thought. And then pretzels and they found their way to the cart.   
“One hot dog pretzel please!” She held up her finger with a smile.  
“I’ll take one too. With a lemonade.” Justin held out his money to the cashier. Jessica was in awe when she got her food. Justin laughed.  
“You get these all the time!”  
“Last time I got this was with..” She trailed off, staring down at her pretzel. She took a big bite.  
“Well there is going to be plenty more where that came from.” Justin teased, bumping her lightly with his shoulder as he took a bite.   
“You trying to make me fat!?” She laughed.

As Jessica browsed around in one of her favorite clothes stores, Justin snuck out. He was hoping she was distracted enough that he had some time to sneak next door to the jewelry store. He heard a loud laugh and quickly turned back around. Jessica and Courtney were pointing and laughing at something. He shook his head. She had bought him some time. Ducking into the store, he started to browse the shelves. He sighed. Everything was way too expensive. What was he even thinking.  
“Sir. Can I help you?” A small voice came from behind him, causing him to jump.  
“Oh um. Actually maybe.” Justin scratched the back of his head.   
“I’m looking for something for someone. I don’t really want like a ring or like earrings or anything like that though.” The small girl nodded.  
“Well. What do you want to say with this gift?” That got Justin thinking. He sucked in a breath.  
“I’m sorry. I still love you and you are the most amazing person in my life. You have been my rock.” The girl smiled.   
“You’re not looking for jewelry.” Justin raised an eyebrow.  
“Unless you want to marry this special someone?” She asked, starting to lead Justin to the back of the store. Justin shook his head quickly.  
“Didn’t think so.” They came upon a tall glass case with little glass figures in it. Justin looked at it in awe.  
“They are so pretty.” He almost whispered.  
“They are crystal animals. Something simple, yet an I love you.” The girl smiled.   
“Pick something out. I can show you it.” Justin nodded. He spotted something right away. A crystal penguin. He had gotten Jessica a stuffed penguin on their first date. This one had a little orange beak and feet.  
“That one.” Justin bent down slightly to get a better look. The girl unlocked the case and took it out. It was prettier in person. It sparkled brightly in the light.  
“It’s perfect!” But then a sudden realization washed over him.   
“Oh but um how much is it?”   
“One hundred and twenty dollars.” She stated, pursing her lips in a slight frown. Justin chewed on his bottom lip.  
“Can you hold it?” The girl nodded.  
“I can hold it till the end of the day. Here. Write down your number and I’ll give you my business card.” She gave him a note card and a pen and exchanged her business card. After writing everything down, Justin sighed heavily.   
“Okay. I’ll be back soon. Or I might send someone in for it. Here is his name.” Justin wrote down a name on the paper as well before saying his goodbye. He had been in the store longer than he had wanted to be and came out empty handed. Jessica was sitting out on one of the benches when he left the store.  
“Sorry Jess.” He called, jogging over to her. She shook her head and got up from her spot.  
“Bathroom break.” Justin smiled.  
“I needed to rest my feet anyway.” She laughed.  
“Lunch?” She nodded in agreement. He needed to find a way to call Clay. And fast.

  
“Clay?” Justin’s voice was only a whisper.  
“Justin?” Clay asked. Like it could be someone else who stole his phone.  
“I need your help. Fast.”   
“Did you get kidnapped?” Clay asked, trying not to laugh.  
“No! Just listen. I will do anything! Like your chores for a week. No! A month! And I’ll even do your homework!” Clay stifled a laugh.  
“Go on.”  
“I need a hundred and twenty dollars.”  
“Oh my god! Are you sure you didn’t get kidnapped? They aren’t holding you for ransom?” Justin groaned.  
“I literally only have another second. Jessica is waiting for me and she thinks I have a stomach problem now.” Clay laughed.  
“What is this for?” Justin went quiet and sucked in a deep breath.  
“I found a really good gift for Jess but it’s expensive. But it’s like perfect. Can you just go and get it for me? I will owe you big time.” Clay sighed.  
“Just don’t do my homework please. Text me where it is.”   
“Thank you so much Clay. Like I really mean it.”

Jessica had her chin resting on her hand as she lazily flipped through the menu. Everything looked amazing. From chili dogs to double chocolate peanut butter milkshakes. Her stomach growled just at the pictures on the pages. Justin sat back down in his seat across from her and picked up his menu to skim through.  
“Sorry about that. Again.” He sighed. Jessica looked up and smiled.  
“It’s really okay Justin.” She set her menu down.  
“I’m having a great time.” She slid her hands across the table and grabbed his arms, squeezing lightly. He smiled at her.  
“I’m glad. I hate to say it but I feel like I’m trying a little too hard.” She chuckled.   
“Well then I’m not the only one.” She shook her head, pulling back.   
“So what are you having?” She tapped her chin.   
“I think I am going to go all out tonight and get the coney dog and cheesy waffle fries. Oh! And a chocolate banana milkshake.” She added with a wink. Justin shook his head with a smile.  
“Stealing my thunder again, Davis.”

“Oh my god! I feel like I’m nine months pregnant!” Jessica yelled as they walked out of the diner. Justin laughed, interlocking their fingers together.   
“You are the one who wanted to get the giant plate of fries.” He pokes her shoulder.  
“But it was so worth it.” She flashed him a smile. Justin’s phone went off in his pocket. He fumbled to get it out.  
“Sorry one second.” He stopped walking, while Jessica took a seat on a bench near by.  
“Hey. Would you mind if we met up with Clay and Scott at The Crestmont for like two seconds? Then I have one more place I want to take you.” He smiled lightly.  
“Those two are still stuck at the hip?” She laughed, shaking her head.   
“Yeah of course. I’m more curious about this mystery place.” She wagged her eyebrows.

Clay and Scott where already waiting when Jessica and Justin arrived.   
“Late as usual.” Clay teased. Justin rolled his eyes.  
“Hey Jess.” Scott smiled. He was supposed to be decoy. But how? Clay and Scott where talking ideas but didn’t get too far. Jessica smiled, her hand still clinging to Justin’s.  
“How’s your night going?” Both Scott and Jessica both said at the same time. They laughed.  
“Great.” She said.  
“Same. We were about to go for a movie.” He pointed towards the theater.   
“Clay has an obsession with popcorn.” Scott rolled his eyes.   
“Oh hey! I think you left something at Clay’s the other night.” Scott side eyed Clay. The brunette gave him a light shrug. Jessica followed. It worked. Justin and Clay moved quickly.  
“What could I have left?” She asked.  
“It was like a charger or something.” Scott shrugged, starting to dig through his car. Good thing it was starting to get messy from Clay starting to live with him.  
“Ah! Here!” He held up a white cord.  
“Um. I don’t think so.” She laughed.   
“Not an iPhone charger.” Scott pursed his lips.  
“Sorry. Oh well. Someone lost their shit.” They made their way back to Justin and Clay, both of them looking guilty as all hell.   
“Thanks Justin.” Clay said, trying to cover everything up.  
“Have a good night guys.” Justin waved as he and Jessica made their way back across the street.

“That was fucking weird.” Jessica laughed. Justin shook his head.  
“Who knows. Earlier, I found Clay on the floor with all of his comic books trying to explain them to Scott. Poor guy looked completely lost.” Jessica almost tripped she was laughing so hard.   
“They are like two peas in a pod.” She wipes a tear away from her eye.” Justin sucked a deep breath in.  
“I think this is a good spot.” Jessica looked around and then looked up at Justin.   
“What is a good spot? We are in trees.” He walked up a bit further to the cliff. It opened up to the lake. The lights bouncing off the water. The moon and stars in perfect view and no one in site. Justin sat down and hung his feet over the edge.  
“Perfect.” He patted his hand next to him for her to sit down. She smiled and took her seat.  
“This is really beautiful.” She said, scooting closer to him.   
“Today really was nice Jess.” He said quietly. She nodded, laying her head on his shoulder.  
“Thank you Justin.” She watched as the lights flickered along the water. Justin started to fidget, digging in his pocket. She sat up slightly.  
“You okay?”   
“Yeah.” He breathed, smiling lightly.  
“I just. This is what I was doing all day. Clay and Scott weren’t acting weird earlier. Well I guess they weren’t more weird than they usually are.” Jessica was now sitting straight up and watching Justin.   
“Open your hand.” She furrowed her brows.  
“Just do it.” He laughed. She opened her hand and held it out. He put the small package in her hand.  
“Justin. What is this?”  
“Unwrap it.” He laughed.  
“I just hope you like it.” She fiddled with the paper for a moment before it fell open. A tear fell down her cheek.   
“A penguin? You remember?” Her voice was squeaking. Justin laughed again.  
“Of course I do Jess! You’re the only girl I’ve ever fallen in love with! I remember every detail about you. From your lavender shampoo down to your weird OCD phone alarms. I would never forget our first date penguin.” Jessica threw her arms around Justin, pushing him to the ground.   
“You know I will always love you Justin Foley.” She kissed him, still clutching her crystal second first date penguin.


	14. Chapter 14

Clay clung to Scott’s arm as they moved up to the counter.  
“Two tickets to see Halloween please.” He said with a bright smile on his face. They were still showing the Halloween specials. Neither boys were complaining. They were Clay’s favorite. The girl handed them their tickets with a smile.  
“Popcorn please.” Clay begged.  
“Don’t worry!” Scott laughed.  
“We aren’t skipping the popcorn. Why do you think we came here? For the movie?” Scott raised an eyebrow, getting a laugh out of the younger boy. They waited for their popcorn and drinks. It took a moment longer than usual because they were actually getting fresh popcorn. Clay’s eyes lit up when they were handed their large tub of steaming fluffy kernels. They turned around to head to their designated theater when Clay bumped into someone, spilling some of his popcorn.  
“Oh I’m sorry.” He said, trying not to completely drop the tub. He looked up to meet the strangers eyes and his heart dropped.  
“You got butter on my shirt Jensen.” Clay felt like he was going to throw up. He froze in his spot.  
“Move Bryce.” Scott growled, trying to get between him and clay. Bryce smiled.  
“What? He bumped into me.”  
“And apologized. Now go on your way.” Clay’s eyes were trained on the ground.  
“I still need to get my popcorn though.” Bryce said innocently. He shrugged. Scott knew his game. He could feel the anger building up inside of him. Scott was never the type of person to fight but he might be that person today if it came down to it.  
“I’m sorry.” Clay mumbled, finally taking a step to the side.  
“Just leave him alone.” Scott almost pleaded. Bryce laughed.  
“What movie are you two seeing?” Clay started to bite the inside of his lip.  
“Alright let’s go Clay.” Scott wrapped an arm around Clay’s shoulder and tried to steer him towards the theater.  
“What? Is it something I did?” Bryce’s words slid from his mouth causing clay to jump slightly. Scott clenched his jaw and turned back around.  
“Fuck off Bryce! Leave us alone!” Scott hurried them both into the theater.

“Clay. Are you okay.” He turned to the younger boy. Clay was quiet, still biting on his lip.  
“We can go if you want?” Clay shook his head.  
“I want to have a good night.” They chose seats in the middle of the room. It was their usual choice. The perfect seats as Clay usually said.  
“I do too but I don’t want you to be upset or uncomfortable either.” Scott rubbed Clay’s leg lightly. Clay sucked in a deep breath and stuck his hand in the popcorn tub.  
“I wanted popcorn tonight, I’m getting popcorn.” Clay smiled lightly. Scott shook his head and chuckled. The movie started shortly after, catching their attention. Along with loud laughter. With every other movie playing in the theater. Bryce and his crew chose the same one. That or they just followed them. Scott sucked in a deep breath, crossing his fingers that they didn’t notice him and Clay. They sat all the way in the back corner. A wave of relief. Scott wrapped his arm around Clay.  
“You’ve seen this?”  
“Only about a thousand times.” He chuckled, shoveling another handful of popcorn in his mouth.  
“Great! I haven’t seen this one. I’ve seen all the other eighties movies but this one. I mean I know of Mike Meyers but I never got to this one.”  
“Well this one is a classic for sure!” Clay nudged Scott lightly.

“Welp. I know one thing for sure. I probably would be the first to die in a horror film.” Scott laughed, stretching his arms high above his head. Clay laughed.  
“Come on! You can run really fast! I’ve seen you run down the field!” Scott raised an eyebrow.  
“You watch me at the games?” Clay kicked a rock down the sidewalk.  
“Maybe.” He smiled up at Scott.  
“I used to go to the games sometimes. And! I always thought you were cute.” Clay shrugged. Scott bumped into Clay.  
“So you’ve had a crush on me.” Scott wagged his eyebrows. Clay blushed.  
“Hush. Don’t flatter yourself.” Scott pouted, but laughed.  
“Well we are both slow at things. We stalked each other I guess.” Scott shrugged.  
“What!?” Clay chuckled.  
“I watched you in the halls.” He laughed.

“Where are you two going?” Bryce pulled up next to Clay and Scott in his Jeep. Scott closed his eyes and sighed, switching spots with Clay so he was was closer to the road.  
“You just don’t quit do you?” Bryce shrugged.  
“I guess I like you guys.” Monty laughed from the passenger seat.  
“Well that is one sided.” Scott shrugged. He wrapped his fingers through Clay’s, squeezing Clay’s hand lightly as they stopped walking.  
“What do you want Bryce?”  
“I don’t know? Why don’t we hang out? It’s been a while Scott.” Scott’s jaw almost fell open.  
“Is your head screwed on correctly?” Bryce laughed lightly.  
“I just want peace between us.” He shrugged.  
“Well you can just fuck off.” Scott started to walk again, pulling Clay lightly. Monty clicked the door open slightly.  
“What’s wrong Reed?” Scott’s heart dropped. Bryce he could probably take. Bryce was sloppy. He was big but sloppy. Monty on the other hand. That kid could kill someone if he wanted to.  
“Monty. Get back in the car. Leave. We are going home.” Monty stepped out of the car.  
“Clay likes us doesn’t he?” Clay froze. He could feel the saliva building up in his mouth. The familiar feeling, he knew what was about to happen. Monty’s smile did it in for him. His stomach wretched him forward and all the contents came out. Clay was doubled over, holding his stomach, gagging.  
“Shit.” Scott turned towards Clay and started to rub his back.  
“Fucking leave!” Monty and Bryce we’re laughing. Monty slowly got back in the car.  
“Think about it. We’ll see you soon Clay!” Monty cat called as Bryce drove away. Another gag as more came out. Clay tried to brace himself against the nearest building.  
“Jesus. Clay I am so sorry.” Scott was on the verge of tears. It was a mix between anger and how upset he was for Clay. He couldn’t even imagine what he was going through. What was going through his mind. Scott did what he could do and just offered what he could, and rubbed Clay’s back.  
“Do you want me to run into the MiniMart and get you some water?” Scott offered. Clay shook his head.  
“Please don’t leave me.” The younger boy whispered. With those words, a tear rolled down Scott’s cheek.  
“I would never.”

Clay laid down on Scott’s bed face first. Scott took his keys and wallet out of his pockets and set them down on his dresser.  
“You need anything? Water? Or I do have ginger ale?” Scott started to take his jeans off so he could change into a pair of gym shorts. Clay rolled over onto his back and sighed.  
“Actually ginger ale sounds pretty good.” Scott nodded.  
“Alright, one second.” He held up a finger and headed downstairs. Clay kicked his shoes off and took his wallet out of his pocket, tossing it on the desk. Pushing himself further on the bed, he leaned up against the wall. The night was going so perfect. Why? He asked himself.  
“Here you go.” Scott came through the door and handed Clay a can.  
“Thank you Scott.” Clay smiled lightly.  
“For everything.” Scott sat down in front of clay, crossing his legs.  
“You know I would do anything for you right?” Scott took Clay’s hands in his own.  
“If they were looking for a fight, I would have done my best to protect you.” His eyes watched as his own thumb brushed over Clay’s hand.  
“I just feel so stupid. I couldn’t even say or do anything. And when..” Clay sighed. Scott looked up at him.  
“That’s what they want. Control. They want a rise out of you. And I’m so sorry that it had gotten to that point.” Scott moved over to Clay’s side.  
“You are doing everything you can to move on. But your wounds are still fresh.” Clay nodded.  
“I still stand by my words. You are the strongest person I know.” He pulled Clay in lightly and pressed a kiss on his forehead.  
“Scott.” The older teen hummed in response.  
“I think I might need some counseling. Since we can’t do anything with Bryce.” Clay’s voice was quiet.  
“Have you said anything to your parents yet?” Clay shook his head.  
“I can’t.” Scott nodded.  
“How about a support group then?” Clay thought about it for a moment.  
“I can take you. Your parents wouldn’t have to know and it could just be a once a week thing.” Clay leaned his head on Scott’s shoulder.  
“I’m nervous.”  
“I wouldn’t expect anything else.” Scott pursed his lips.  
“But I’ll be there with you every step of the way.” Clay wrapped his arms around Scott.  
“Thank you.”

Monday. Back to school. Reality. People. Clay’s mom was starting to not like that he was staying over at Scott’s so much. He woke up to five phone calls and ten text messages. Before they both started getting ready he called his mom. Scott wrapped an arm around Clay’s waist, pulling him close.  
“Yes mom. We are about to head out the door right now. Don’t worry we are not going to be late. I’m sorry. I do have a project after school today with Tyler but I’ll be home after that. I know. I know. Okay. Bye.” Clay hung up the phone and sighed. Scott laughed.  
“I guess we should probably get ready for school.” Clay grumbled. Scott groaned, pulling Clay back down into bed.  
“Please! Five more minutes!” He started kissing Clay’s neck, earning a giggle from the younger man.  
“You’re going to get us in trouble. Oh my god! Your parents are home too!” Clay almost leapt out of the bed. Scott rolled his eyes.  
“They don’t even pay attention to me so they won’t even look at you. They might even think you’re me.” He laughed. Scott got out of bed and started getting dressed. They had slept in too long. No time for showers.  
“I just don’t want this to be the first time I meet your parents.” Clay shrugged.  
“Don’t worry. You’ll be fine.” Scott bent down and kissed the top of Clay’s head before dragging him out of the bedroom.

“Well that went better than I thought it would.” Clay jumped out of Scott’s car, laughing lightly.  
“Told you. We were like ghosts.” Scott flashed a smile as he pushed open the school doors. The first bell rang.  
“And just in time!” Clay sighed.  
“I feel like a ball of stress more and more each day.” He dropped his arms down to his side. Scott laughed.  
“Well you know what day it is right?” Scott raised an eyebrow. Clay nodded.  
“Are you ready? You will probably feel a lot better.” The younger boy nodded.  
“Just nervous.” Scott bumped his shoulder.  
“You’re going to do great.”  
“I hope so.”

“I am so ready for this week to end!” Justin slammed his lunch bag down on the table. Tony looked up at him and shook his head.  
“Dude. It’s only Monday.” He chomped down on a soggy French fry. Even though he was disappointed everyday with the school lunches, he still refused to pack a lunch.  
“We had to evacuate the science lab because of what you did Justin!” Jessica sat down in her spot, glaring over at him.  
“What the actual fuck did you do!?” Justin hid his laugh with the side of his hand.  
“Well if Mrs. Delaney wasn’t a bitch!” Justin started.  
“Uh yea..” Scott started before sitting down at the table. His left arm was singed black with his arm hair clearly curling from being burnt. Clay was coming up behind him to take his seat.  
“Justin thought it was a good idea to mix the wrong chemicals to see what would happen instead of follow directions.” Clay said, glaring at Justin as well. The tips of Clay’s hair were lightly singed.  
“And it was cool!” Justin said with a shrug.  
“I almost lost my face Justin!” Clay yelled, clenching his jaw. Scott stifled a laugh.  
“It was kind of funny.” Scott started to open his lunch.  
“You are a danger to society.” Jessica said, picking at her food.  
“It got you out of science didn’t it?” Justin said around a mouthful of sandwich. She nodded.  
“I guess there is that.” Tony laughed.  
“I swear! If I don’t keep an eye on you guys for three seconds one of you is trying to blow up the school!” He crossed his arms over his stomach like he was trying to hold in his laughter. Clay started to pick at the burnt pieces of hair on his head.  
“Don’t do that or it’ll break off.” Scott grabbed his hand. Clay grumbled.

The last bell of the day finally rung. Clay could feel that familiar feeling building up inside of him. Even though he knew he wasn’t going to be totally alone, he still felt lost. He felt a hand on his shoulder.  
“You ready?” Scott asked, his lips pursed in a light smile. Clay just nodded. It wasn’t a far drive. It was a little outside of the city to a small building that looked like maybe Justin may have been going for his meetings. Clay was happy that it was no where near where anyone else could see him.  
“I’ll be waiting right here for you when you get out.” Scott smiled. Clay sucked in a deep breath. His legs or arms didn’t want to work. He closed his eyes and slowly pushed open the passenger door.  
“Please don’t leave.” Clay said. Still needing that reassurance.  
“I won’t don’t worry.”  
“Promise?”  
“I pinky promise.”


	15. Chapter 15

“Hi. My name is Gabby.” It was a tall brunette girl. Clay felt bad for walking in interrupting her. But she didn’t miss a beat. She just flicked her eyes over at him and smiled lightly. It was a pretty big group. He honestly didn’t expect it to be much. Maybe a few people sitting around in chairs in a circle. Like in movies. But this was different. These chairs were set up to face a podium. It kind of intimidated him. Standing up in front of all those people. And there was a lot of people. Three rows on each side with at least five chairs in each.

Gabby went on with her story as Clay took a chair in the back row. There was only one other boy but he sat in the middle row. So Clay sat between two blonde girls. They smiled at him, welcoming him before facing back forward. With so much to take in, he honestly couldn’t really pay attention to what the girl was saying. He felt a little bad. He started to bite his lip again. Everyone started to clap, causing him to jump.

“Thank you Gabby! It is always a pleasure hearing from you. You have come a long way. By your next meeting you’ll become a guardian!” A short red headed woman was now speaking. And more cheering. What was a guardian?   
“I see we have a few new faces in the crowd.” The woman looked around the room. Please no. Please no. Clay closed his eyes, starting to bounce his leg up and down. He could feel his palms starting to sweat. When he thought he wanted to do this, he was thinking it was just going to be something small. Something he didn’t have to stand up in front of a lot of people and tell the world what had happen to him. He felt a hand on his leg.   
“It’s okay.” The blonde to his right calmed his bouncing leg.  
“It’s not scary here. I was in your exact same shoes a week ago.” She offered a light smile.  
“I’m Shawna.”   
“Clay.” He cleared his throat, suddenly realizing how dry his mouth was.  
“She won’t force you to go up if you don’t want to. You can talk to her after everything is over. Whenever you feel like talking, you can.” Shawna’s voice was so calming. Clay sunk back into his seat.  
“Does anyone want to introduce themselves? Any newbies? Or even our vets? Let’s get to know each other!”

The meeting didn’t seem to go on too long. Clay watched as people interacted. Listened to a few stories. It was sad. How fucked up the world could be. Girls huddled together in groups congratulating someone for going through a trial. He smiled as he walked passed. Everyone seemed so close, like a family. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad once he got used to it.   
“So you’re one of the new kids?” Clay jumped slightly, almost spilling his cup of complimentary coffee.  
“Uh yea.” He smiled lightly.  
“I’m Molly.” She held out her hand. Clay shook it.  
“I’m the director her.” Air quotations.  
“More like a guide. How was your first meeting?” Clay chewed on his lip and looked around.  
“It was good.” She laughed.  
“You’re very quiet. Don’t worry. I’ll get you paired up with a buddy.” She winked, nudging him lightly.  
“Oh, what’s your name hun?”  
“Oh I’m sorry! It’s Clay.”  
“Clay. That’s cute.” She said before jogging away towards a group of girls. Clay sighed.

The door to the auditorium flew open with a bang.  
“Sorry! Sorry!”  
“You made it!” Shawna yelled, running over towards the intruder. Both girls opened their arms wide for an embrace.  
“If you can call this making it.” Clay knew that voice. He tried to get a better angle.   
“Cl-“ the girl started jogging towards him. His heart felt like it was doing flips.  
“I thought I saw Scott’s car out there.” Jessica looked concerned as she stood in front of him.   
“Hey Jess.” Clay’s cheeks were completely flushed.  
“What are you doing here?” She asked. Stupid question.  
“It’s my uh.” Clay sighed heavily, rubbing the back of his neck.  
“Hey Jessica! Just the girl I wanted to talk to. This is Clay. He is one of our newbies. Today was his first meeting. I was debating on sticking him with you or Gabby but seeing as you two know each other, do you want to maybe show him the ropes?” Molly popped her head up right next to them. Jessica’s expression changed from confused to upset. She knew exactly what was going on. After a few moments of silence Molly started to back away.  
“I’ll leave you two to talk.” Jessica moved closer to Clay.  
“Why didn’t you tell me?” Clay shook his head.  
“I didn’t tell anyone.” Jessica grabbed Clay and pulled him into a hug.   
“It’s me though. You know I would understand. And obviously you need help.” She whispered.  
“I’ll do everything I possibly can to help you Clay.” She pulled back to look at him.   
“Everyone here helped me through everything. We became family. And I hope that we can do that for you too.” Clay smiled at her.  
“Thank you so much Jessica.” He hugged her again.  
“Hey what’s going on over here?” Gabby stepped up behind Jessica.   
“Hey Gabby!” She pulled away from Clay and smiled.  
“This is one of my best friends Clay.” He nodded and smiled at her.  
“Nice to formally meet. You’re the cute face I saw walking in earlier.” Jessica pushed Gabby lightly.  
“Why do you hit on everything that walks? He is happily taken.” Gabby pouted.  
“You two?” She raised an eyebrow looking between Clay and Jess. Jessica chuckled.  
“Sorry. He plays for the other team.” Jessica winked, causing Clay’s cheeks to light up red. Gabby snapped her fingers.  
“Worth a try.” She laughed.   
“For real though, it’s nice to see a new face. I’m glad that you are seeking help and we are all here to help. Whenever you want to talk, we are all ears. This is a no judgement zone.” Gabby’s face did a complete one-eighty. She was completely serious. It made Clay feel a little better about talking. Maybe he’ll have the guts next week.

Scott jumped slightly, pulling his legs down from the dashboard when Clay opened the passenger door.  
“Hey! How was the meeting?”  
“Well. I made a friend.” Clay shrugged.  
“Hey Scott!” Jessica popped up next to Scott in the driver side window.  
“Fuck Jessica! Wait Jessica?” She smiled and moved around to the back driver side door, opening it and jumping in.  
“You guys really need to clean this car out.” She kicked a few bags of trash out of her way. Scott turned around so he could see her.  
“Uh. Care to explain?”  
“I should ask you the same thing. You guys have been keeping some big secrets.” She folded her arms across her chest. Scott sighed. He looked over to Clay.  
“It was never my place.” She nodded.  
“I know. But you could have at least told me something. You guys know that I can help.” Scott turn back forward and started the car.  
“I feel comfortable. Everything went well. I almost panicked but I didn’t. And I’m sorry Jess. It’s just, scary.” Clay started. She nodded.  
“I know. And I shouldn’t be expecting anything. Do you want to talk? Or do you still need time?” Her eyes were soft as she lightly put her hand on Clay’s shoulder. He shook his head.  
“I don’t know when I’ll want to talk.” She nodded and sat back.   
“It’ll take time. Just know you have friends.”

After dropping Jessica off at her house, Scott drove to Clay’s.  
“I don’t really want to go home.” He groaned.   
“Well your mom is about to call the cops on me.” He laughed. Clay leaned over and kissed Scott lightly.  
“Thank you again. None of this would have happened if it wasn’t for you.” Scott smiled, brushing Clay’s cheek with his thumb.  
“It’s all been you. Now you better get going. I’ll text you later to make sure you’re okay. Hopefully you didn’t get murdered by your mom.” Clay chuckled lightly.  
“Fine! I’ll see you at school tomorrow.” He kicked the passenger door opened and jogged up to the front door. Before opening the front door, he gave a quick wave back at Scott.

The front door squeaked loudly as he opened it.  
“Clay Christopher Jensen is that you!?” His moms voice boomed through the house. Clay flinched, shutting the door and kicking off his shoes. He couldn’t really tell where his mom was, so avoiding her wasn’t an option. Her footsteps were heavy as she made her way through the house.  
“Yeah mom.” He pursed his lips, heading into the kitchen.  
“You are in deep trouble!” He didn’t even make it to the kitchen when he felt her grab him from behind and drag him into the next room.  
“What!? I didn’t even do anything!” He yelled in protest. She pointed at one of the chairs for him to sit.  
“We need to talk.” He sighed, sitting down with a huff.  
“What?” He asked.   
“What do you mean what!? I haven’t seen you for almost three days? You don’t answer your phone! I was trying to be lenient on the weekends but now it’s going into the week!?” She let out a sigh, rubbing her head.  
“Clay. Me and your father were talking. We try to give you some space. And at first I let it slide because you were hanging out with a new friend. But I was talking with Justin and..” Clay looked up at his mom with wide eyes. He knew what was coming.  
“Honey. Why didn’t you come to us?”   
“Come to you for what?” She pulled out a chair across from her son and sat down.  
“Clay, are you and Scott dating?” Clay could feel his cheeks burning. He looked down at the table and started to pick at his nails.  
“It was not Justin’s place to tell.” He mumbled. She sighed.  
“I just want to make sure you’re being safe. And you’re sure as hell not being unsupervised anymore.” She laughed lightly. Clay groaned.  
“Mom!” He slouched in his chair.  
“But really. You could have told us.” She reached across the table and held his hands to stop him from picking his nails.  
“As mad as I want to be. I do see a change in you. You’ve been a lot happier.” Clay flicked his eyes up to look at her. He couldn’t help but smile.  
“I am.” He stated.  
“So things are going well?” He nodded.  
“Good. But that doesn’t mean that I’m allowing this to go on. No more staying out on school nights. You can have fun on weekend. But you need to be home during the week.” Clay nodded reluctantly.  
“Thanks mom.” He smiled lightly.  
“And you better be using protection.”  
“Oh god mom!” He got up from his chair and started to head up to his room.  
“What? Im serious! Clay!”   
“Stop! I’m not having this talk!” Clay plugged his ears. She laughed lightly, watching as Clay ran up to his room.

Justin was lounging on Clay’s bed when Clay got up to his bedroom.   
“What the fuck was going on down there?” Justin laughed, setting down his comic book. Clay shook his head and sighed.   
“She found out about me and Scott and wanted to make sure we were using protection.” He ran a hand over his face.   
“Oof” Justin laughed. Clay sat down next to him.  
“Are you?” Clay glared over at Justin.  
“Really?” Justin nudged Clay.  
“How did she even find out about us?” Justin pursed his lips.  
“Well I might have said something because she was grilling me about where you were.” He shrugged.  
“I’m sorry! She’s so scary sometimes!” Clay sighed and hung his head.  
“She is scary.” Clay laid back on his bed.  
“How did your date end up going? I didn’t get to talk to you today.” Justin shifted his position to sit up against the wall.  
“It went really good. She loved my gift. And I want to thank you again for doing that for me.” He smiled over at Clay. Justin nudged him after a moment of silence. Clay had fallen asleep. Justin laughed lightly.   
“You goof.” Justin got off the bed and pulled Clay up into his bed. He pulled Clay’s jeans off and pulled the comforter over him. It was almost ten o’clock. Stretching his arms over his head and yawning, Justin decided it was time for bed. Clay looked so peaceful when he slept. He had half a mind to climb into bed with him like they used to. But he went against it. He climbed into his little nest on the couch and fell sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Halloween was just around the corner. Everyone was excited. The school was starting to be decorated by the art students with fake spider webs and streamers. Jessica was practically bouncing.  
“You know what this means right?” She asked, pulling on Justin’s arm. He looked over at her, smiling.  
“I know what you’re thinking and I have to stop you right there.” She frowned.  
“Don’t take this from me Justin! I have everything planned out! We have matching costumes!” She pulled him towards her locker.  
“Matching?” He sighed as he leaned up against the locker next to hers.  
“Yup! I was thinking Danny and Sandy from Grease.” She let her head fall against her locker.  
“You would look like a stud as Danny.” Jessica poked Justin’s chest. He chuckled lightly.  
“It sounds like you already made up your mind.” He raised an eyebrow. She nodded.  
“Yeah. You don’t really have a choice. I already have all of our stuff.” Justin shook his head.  
“These dances are lame Jess.” He sighed. She flicked her eyes over at the banner that some kids were just starting to hang up.  
“Not unless you make them lame. If we all go together then it’ll be fun.” She stated matter of factly. Justin smiled.  
“I guess you made up my mind for me.” Jessica pulled Justin towards her by the front of his shirt and kissed him lightly.  
“We are going.” She smiled.

“They are having a Halloween dance again this year?” Scott pointed to the banner as the passed. Clay nodded.   
“Everyone has been talking about it for the past week.”  
“That would be fun. I didn’t go last year. I think I skipped for a party instead.” Clay looked up at Scott.   
“Do you want to go to the dance with me?” Clay beamed a smile.   
“I would love to! We need to figure out costumes though.” He raised an eyebrow. Clay hummed in response.  
“I haven’t wore a costume since I was like twelve.” Scott laughed.   
“What were you when you were twelve?”   
“The white ranger of course!” They both laughed. Scott thought for a moment, tapping his chin.  
“I may have a crazy idea.” Clay rose an eyebrow.  
“I’m listening.”  
“Ash and Pikachu?” Scott laughed lightly. Clay’s eyes lit up.  
“That is like the best idea ever!”   
“I’m glad you agree. I think you’d look cute with red cheeks.” Clay frowned.  
“Wait. Why do I have to be Pikachu?” Scott laughed again.  
“Because you’re cute and small.”  
“I hate you.” Clay grumbled.

“The banner looks nice.” Alex said, pointing above his head. Zach just nodded as he finished grabbing all of his books out of his locker.  
“You going?”   
“Huh?”  
“Are you going?” Alex asked again. Zach shut his locker and turned towards the small blonde.  
“Going where?” Alex rolled his eyes.  
“Have you heard one word I said?” Zach nodded.  
“Are you going to the dance?”  
“Oh uh maybe.” Zach started to walk towards his first class.  
“Do you maybe want to go with me?” Zach looked down at Alex and laughed lightly.  
“Aren’t I supposed to ask you?” Alex scoffed.  
“There are no rules against this.” The older boy laughed.  
“If you are going then I will go.” Zach smiled down at Alex.  
“We have to dress up you know.” Alex smiled back. Zach shrugged.   
“Any ideas brewing inside that head of yours?” Alex sucked in a breath.  
“Maybe.” Zach shook his head and chuckled lightly.  
“So that means yes. Do I get to know?” Alex shook his head.  
“I have to get everything together first. You’ll have to text me your measurements.”   
“Measurements?” Zach raised an eyebrow in question.  
“Yup. I think I might have to make this one.” Zach hummed in response, pursing his lips.  
“Should I be afraid?” Alex laughed.  
“You should always be afraid.” Alex nudged Zach before they split off for their separate classes.

“So by the sound of all the chatter, you guys are all going to the dance?” Tony asked as he sat down at the lunch table. Everyone looked up and smiled. Zach had joined them that day, taking a seat next to Alex.   
“I have to drag Justin, but of course we are going!” She smiled brightly.  
“You’re going too, right?” Zach asked before realizing what he had asked. Tony laughed.  
“Do you guys want music?”  
“You better be dressing up!” Jessica bit down into a baby carrot. Tony nodded.  
“I’m not being left out. I have something planned.”  
“Alex won’t tell me what our costumes are.” Zach said, nudging the blonde. Alex laughed lightly.  
“It’s going to be a surprise. I can’t reveal anything.” He shrugged.  
“Are we all going to get ready together?” Jessica asked. Clay chuckled lightly.  
“What?” She asked, looking around the table.   
“We can get ready together.” Scott said, smiling over at Jess.  
“I think she is missing her girlfriends.” Justin teased, nudging the girl next to him. She pouted.  
“I’m good at makeup for anyone who needs it.” She grinned. Tony laughed.  
“I might need help. I mean it’s more like paint but I’m sure you’d be great!” Jessica beamed.  
“It’s Saturday right?” Clay asked, taking a bite of his sandwich. Zach nodded.  
“I think it’s after the game.” Scott nodded in agreement.   
“So we have all day.” Jessica said.  
“Without the boys.” Tony looked around the table. Clay frowned. Scott nudged him.  
“That’s perfect. I’ll be able to finish our costumes!” Alex said, looking over at Zach. The older boy sighed.  
“This is going to bother me all week.” Alex laughed.   
“I know. It’s going to be amusing.” He wagged his eyebrows.

“So I’m really wanting to get started.” Alex sat down on his bed with a huff. Clay sat down beside him and grabbed his laptop out of his backpack.  
“You still haven’t told me what your idea was.” The brunette started up his laptop and put it aside.  
“Okay so, mine and Zach’s obsession is Stranger Things. So! I was thinking of putting together the wall of Christmas lights with the letters and then one of us could be Joyce.” Clay’s eyes lit up.   
“Oh my god that is amazing! Please tell me we are making the lights light up!”   
“Of course!!” Alex shifted on the bed, turning towards Clay.   
“And this is why I need you.” Alex laughed lightly.  
“I am hoping Zach texts me soon with his measurements soon so I can get started. For the wall, I was thinking just black pants and a white shirt so we could just paint on the letters and hang on the lights. It could be a baseball T so his arms are covered up and it looks more realistic.” Clay nodded.  
“That sounds good. I think the the hardware store down the street has Christmas lights out already. Or I honestly might have some of those big bulb ones.” Alex nodded.   
“That would be perfect.”   
“I think we have something started.” Clay smiled.  
“Now we have to plan out yours.”  
“She is easy. Jeans, striped shirt, green jacket and I’m totally going with the cord phone.” Alex laughed. Clay smiled.  
“Perfect!”   
“I was debating on painting the letters, drawing them or if you could sew them?” Clay sucked in a breath.  
“I feel like paint would look the most realistic. We could make it all drippy.” Alex nodded.  
“I’m texting Zach.”  
“You can’t!” Clay reaches for Alex’s phone. Alex pulled away and laughed.  
“For his measurements.” The blonde rolled his eyes. Clay sat back down.  
“What are you two dressing up as?” Alex set his phone down. Clay flushed a light shade of pink. Alex scoffed.  
“Oh come on.” Clay pursed his lips.  
“Ash and Pikachu.” Alex smiled ear to ear.  
“That’s fucking adorable. Why are you guys so cute? I hate it.” Clay scooted himself back on the bed so he was against the wall, taking his laptop with him.  
“He’s making me be Pikachu! And all I can find are these, uh, sexy costumes.” He mumbled the last part. Alex laughed.  
“That or a kid costume.” Clay shrugged.  
“Then make it yourself! You have a week! Well maybe a little less. But you can sew.” Clay sighed.  
“That’s so much work.” He groaned.  
“Well do you want to be sexy?” Alex raised an eyebrow. Clay snorted.  
“I think I might have an idea but we have to go to the mall.”   
“Hot Topic?” Clay nodded.  
“I think I see where you are going with this and I hate you for it. You are going to look cuter than me.” Clay blushed.  
“Shut up.”

“You are going to look so good in leather.” Jessica looked over at Justin and winked. Right after school Jessica had suggested the mall. She had everything planned out. Her costume was already done but Justin’s, they still needed a few things. Including the leather jacket. Justin laughed lightly as she dragged him into one of the stores.  
“You know if we get our costumes done early then you are going to have to wait all week.” She shook her head.  
“I’m making you play dress up.” Justin groaned as she flipped through a few jackets on the rack.  
“Perfect.” She held up the jacket to Justin.  
“That’s actually pretty cool.” He shrugged, taking the jacket. He took it off the hanger and tried it on. It fit really nice. Jessica bit her lip.  
“Looking good Foley.” He shrugged the jacket off and handed back to Jess.  
“But how much is it?” He raised an eyebrow.  
“I’m not made out of money you know.”   
“Don’t worry about it.” She said, starting to walk towards the counter.  
“Jess. No.” She ignored him, putting the jacket up on the counter. The cashier smiled.  
“Is that all for you guys today?” Jessica smiled and nodded. The girl flicked her eyes over to Justin. He laughed lightly.  
“Alright you’re all set. Thanks for stopping in. Have a nice day.” Jessica grabbed the bag and they both headed out of the store.  
“Easy enough.” She said, smiling up at Justin.  
“Yeah but you really didn’t need to do that. I could have gotten it later in the week you know.” Justin sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
“Nonsense. It’s my treat.” She turned towards Justin, stopping the both of them.  
“You always buy me stuff. And I know this is like for Halloween, but I wanted to get you something.” She smiled lightly. Justin nodded.  
“Alright you win.” A sigh of defeat.  
“Now let’s go home so we can get everything together. First we are going to have to stop at Clay’s to grab everything you need. Then we can go back to my house and start getting everything together. I think I have all of my stuff done, I’ll have to check.” Jessica started talking a mile a minute. Justin laughed and shook his head.  
“Alright alright. Let’s go.”

It wasn’t just a costume that Tony was keeping a secret from everyone. He had finally decided to ask his boyfriend to come to the dance. It was going to be the first time that Caleb would be meeting anyone. Let alone anyone even hearing about him. It scared Tony. Everyone knew he was gay but no one knew he had a boyfriend. A boyfriend of six months. He just didn’t want to mess anything up. It was a little selfish, yes. But his friends could get a little out of hand. He thought about the past few weeks. Justin and Clay. Which he shouldn’t blame them. But it might be a little too much for someone who didn’t know them to handle. But he couldn’t wait for this weekend. Hoping that everyone would be excepting. They would be wouldn’t they?

He laid out the basic black pants and black hoodie on his bed. It wasn’t going to be some fantastic costume. Just some glow in the dark neon paint to look like a skeleton. He thought it would look really cool against the lights while he was up there being the DJ. But he would definitely need the help of Jessica for the paint. No need to look sloppy in front of the whole school. Tony heard a knock on the door.  
“Come on in.” The door clicked open.  
“Are you going on a man hunt tonight?” Caleb asked, earning a smile from Tony.  
“No. It’s my costume. Well half finished costume.” He pointed to the clothes laying out on the bed. Caleb shook his head.  
“For what?”  
“The dance.” Tony moved closer, wrapping his arms around Caleb’s waste.  
“The school’s Halloween dance that I want you to come to.” Caleb hummed.  
“Oh really?” He raised an eyebrow. Tony nodded, raising up on his toes to try and kiss his boyfriend.  
“I guess I’ll check my schedule.” Tony chuckled.  
“It’s Saturday.” Tony said, pulling away. Caleb nodded.  
“So I need a costume I’m guessing?”  
“Yes. We can match though if you want? I’m doing glow in the dark skeleton paint.” Tony shrugged.  
“Figured it would look cool while I was doing the music.” Caleb nodded.   
“I think we would look cute as skeletons.” He smiled.  
“You look cute in anything.” Tony said, moving his clothes so they could both sit down.  
“So this means I’m finally getting to meet all of your friends I get to hear so much about?” Tony nodded and sighed.  
“They are something else. They might be a little mad at first but that is just because it’s been six months. But everything should be cool.” Caleb smiled and put a hand on Tony’s thigh.  
“Don’t be so worried.”   
“I’m more worried about them liking you.” Tony pursed his lips.  
“I’m sure everything is going to be just fine.”


	17. Chapter 17

Saturday came almost too fast. Everyone had gotten wrapped up in school work and Jessica was invested in everyone’s costumes. She had ended up helping everyone get their costumes together. Putting the finishing touches on Zach’s lights for his Stranger Things themed costume.

Zach and Scott got up Saturday morning and had to go right to practice. Even though it wasn’t a big game, the coach made it seem like it was life or death since all the students were riled up for the dance that night. They were planning on going to the game and then heading to Jessica’s to get ready afterwards. Clay wasn’t going to miss watching Scott. This would be his first football game he had watched in a year. Since Jeff.

“I kind of feel left out.” Justin sighed, rolling over on his back. Clay raised an eyebrow.   
“What do you mean?”  
“The guys. Ya know. They left already.” Clay nodded his head slowly. They both were still in bed, not wanting to get up yet. It was only nine in the morning and his mom hadn’t called them down yet for breakfast. Plus, they didn’t have anything to do until later that evening.  
“But then again, it’s kind of nice not having to hear coach yell all the time.” Justin laughed.  
“That team is shitty. I don’t even want to be near Bryce or Monty.” Clay sucked in a deep breath.  
“Oh sorry.” Clay shook his head.  
“Nope. Nothing to be sorry about.” He pulled his comforter tight over his shoulders.  
“Do you want to do something today? Like we could go find some pumpkins or something? Carve them?” Clay flicked his eyes over to Justin and laughed.  
“Really?” Justin nodded.  
“Yeah! Why not? We don’t have shit to do today till later! Plus the front of the house looks like shit.” Clay pursed his lips trying not to laugh.  
“My mom decorated the front of the house Justin.” Justin laughed lightly.  
“Well it needs a little C and J touch then.”  
“C and J?” Clay couldn’t stop laughing.   
“Come on! Go get in the shower let’s get ready and go pumpkin picking!” Clay rolled his eyes.  
“You really surprise me sometimes.” He kicked his comforter off and headed for the shower.

The smell of bacon and pancakes filled the air as the boys made there way downstairs.  
“Good morning boys!” Lainie smiled as they entered the kitchen. Matt hummed as he sipped his coffee and flipped a page in his newspaper.   
“Sweet!” Justin pulled out a chair and sat down next to Matt.  
“Just in time.” She said, setting out plates. Clay sat across from Justin. His stomach agreeing with Justin’s exclamation.  
“This looks great mom. Thanks.” Clay looked up and smiled as he sat down.  
“Coffee?” She asked.  
“What’s the occasion?” Clay became suspicious. Lainie sucked in a breath.  
“Well nothing gets by you, does it?” She laughed lightly.  
“Your father and I are going out this weekend. We were thinking about going to visit your grandmother since it’s been a while.” Clay nodded, shoveling a fork of pancakes into his mouth. Justin raised an eyebrow.  
“Grandma?” He asked, bacon hanging out of his mouth. Matt nodded.  
“Yeah. I have a grandma that lives right out of town.” Clay said as he set his coffee mug down.  
“Did you want to come with us?” Lainie asked. Clay shook his head.  
“Tonight we have a football game and a Halloween dance at school. That’s what we’ve been getting ready for all week.” She smiled.  
“You’re Grandma is going to be upset. You know how much she misses you.” Clay sighed.  
“Don’t try and guilt trip me.”   
“When was the last time you saw your grandma?” Matt set his newspaper down, taking off his glasses. Clay rolled his eyes.  
“I know. I’ll visit her. But not this weekend.” Both of his parents looked at each other and sighed.  
“We were going to carve pumpkins.” Justin cut in, trying to lighten the mood. Lainie looked over at Justin and smiled lightly.   
“Oh really? When did you guys plan this?”   
“Just this morning. We figured the front yard needed a little C and J touch.” She laughed, raising her eyebrow.  
“C and J touch?” Clay snorted as he took a sip of his coffee.   
“Justin’s new word.”   
“Yeah. Me and Clay.” He smiled brightly. Lainie couldn’t help herself from laughing, getting a chuckle from Matt as well.   
“You boys are something else. Well, as long as you keep the house clean. No parties. And you be safe tonight.” She pointed between the two of them. They both nodded. Finishing up their breakfast and cleaning their plates, Clay and Justin went back upstairs to finish getting ready.

“Where are we going to get pumpkins?” Clay asked as they headed into town. Justin shrugged.  
“I’m sure they have them somewhere. I mean Halloween is..” He trailed off as he started to think.  
“Shit. It’s today!” Clay laughed.  
“Hence the Halloween dance.”  
“Well I figured they would do it like on the weekend before or something or Halloween was during the week.” Justin shrugged. Clay shook his head.  
“We are a little behind on pumpkins. They might not even have them out anymore. Or if they do, they are probably rotten.” Justin scrunched his face.  
“Well you are the one who wanted them!” Clay threw his hands in the air.  
“Ahh!” Kids came flying out of the bushes screaming as they landed on the sidewalk in front of them. Clay stumbled back almost losing his footing.  
“Fuck!” Justin screamed.  
“My mom said you’re not supposed to say that.” A little girl in a witch costume said.  
“Well didn’t your mom also tell you not to scare people either?!” Justin yelled, stomping his feet at her. She shook her head before running off laughing. Clay sucked in a deep breath.  
“You know. I never actually liked Halloween.” Clay stated. Justin raised his eyebrows in shock.  
“You? The horror movie geek?!” The younger teen nodded.  
“Don’t look at me like that. Horror movies are way different than the real thing. Movies are one hundred percent fake. When people walk around on Halloween, you don’t know who they are and what they are going to do.” Clay shrugged.   
“It just gives me a weird vibe.” Justin nodded.  
“Makes sense.”

They finally made it into town. Their first thought was the grocery store but that was kind of lame. Hardware store was lame too and they most likely had plastic pumpkins. They were in the city so there was limited options. Grocery store it was. They picked out their pumpkins and started to walk back home. It wasn’t even noon by the time they got back to the house.

“What time is the game?”  
“I think five.” Justin said as he started gathering knives and paper towels. Clay set the pumpkins down outside and Justin came out shortly after. His parents had already left for his grandmas.  
“We are going to starve without your moms cooking.” Justin said stabbing into his pumpkin.” Clay laughed.  
“Nope. She left us money and takeout menus.” Clay stuck his tongue out the side of his mouth as he slowly started to carve the eyes of his pumpkin.  
“Good. I don’t want to die on Halloween.” Clay shook his head.   
“Don’t give me ideas when I have a knife in my hand.” Clay smirked.

Both boys groaned.  
“I can’t believe we forgot to gut them.”   
“This was your idea.” Clay glared over at Justin.  
“Don’t blame me! All we have to do is gut them now.” He shoved his hand inside the top of his pumpkin and grimaced.  
“It literally feels like guts.” Clay gagged.  
“I can’t do it. Mines staying like that.”   
“Dude you have to. It’ll rot faster. Plus your mom is going to be pissed if she has a shitty rotting pumpkin on her front porch.” Clay sighed.   
“You’re a shitty rotting pumpkin.” He grumbled. Clay rolled up his sleeve before slowly putting his hand inside the pumpkin.  
“I can’t!” He pulled his hand out quickly.  
“You are the biggest puss I know!” Justin had almost all the guts of his pumpkin out.  
“Can you please just do mine?” Clay wined. He sat next to his pumpkin. Justin rolled his eyes.  
“This is me paying you back for Jessica’s present.” Justin smiled.  
“Okay! I just don’t want to touch it again!”   
“And I get to tell everyone that you’re a puss over pumpkin guts.” Clay sighed.   
“Fine. Just do it.” Justin laughed and started to clean out the second pumpkin. It only took a few minutes before both of their pumpkins were clean. They stood back and admired their work.  
“They look great!” Justin said. Clay nodded.  
“Not too bad. Yours has a lopsided eye though.” He pointed to Justin’s pumpkin.  
“No it doesn’t!” Justin shoved Clay.  
“Oh gross!” Clay yelled. Justin laughed.  
“Aww did I get pumpkin guts on you?” Justin held out his hands towards Clay.  
“Get away from me!” Clay started to back away. Justin started to move closer.  
“You know I’m faster than you Jensen.” Clay started to run but Justin was right behind him. Justin grabbed clay by the back of the shirt and tackled him to the ground.  
“Fuck you!” Clay wheezed when he hit the ground. Justin laughed as he wiped his hands all over Clay’s face.  
“Gotcha bitch!” Justin got up and then held out his hand to Clay.   
“Come on ya baby. I’m hungry and we have to start getting ready.”

“I honestly hate half of the people in this school.” Alex said looking around.  
“Actually. More than half.” He took a sip from his Coke and sat down. He and Jessica got to the game early, trying to save spots for the rest of their group. Jessica spotting Tony and she started to wave. She leaned over to Alex.  
“You know, if you got to know some of the people here, some of them aren’t that bad.” Alex scoffed.   
“Like who? Courtney that likes to talk shit behind your back?” Alex raised an eyebrow. Jessica rolled her eyes.  
“You ever heard the phrase keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer?”   
“Hey guys.” Tony took a seat next to Alex.  
“Is this your first football game?” Jessica asked. Tony chuckled lightly.  
“You noticed?” She laughed.   
“This is my first game not on the field.” Jessica sighed.  
“I honestly don’t know if I miss it or not.” Alex reached over and rubbed Jessica’s back.  
“You’re better off.” She nodded lightly.   
“Clay and Justin here yet?”  
“I think I saw them down at the concession stand.” Alex said, pointing towards the entrance gate. Tony shook his head laughing.  
“I swear. That boy and his popcorn.”

Clay couldn’t help but chew on his bottom lip. Even with the popcorn in his lap. Cheering all around him. The stands of people jumping up in unison as popcorn rained around him. At first he was focused only on his boyfriend, Scott. The way the announcer and everyone around him cheered him down the field. He was fast. But then the focus switched to someone else. And he couldn’t get the name out of his head.   
“Walker! Walker! Walker!” Everyone was screaming his name over and over again. Clay stood up, dropping his food. He made his way out of the stands and headed for the gate, not looking back.

“Clay! Clay!” Justin finally caught up to the younger boy, putting a hand on his shoulder to turn him around.  
“What’s going on? What happened? Why did you leave?” Clay pulled away from Justin and kept walking. He could still hear everyone cheering. It was making his head hurt.  
“Clay please. Talk to me.”   
“Justin just go back.”   
“No I’m not leaving you.” Clay stopped. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing.  
“I tried. But I can’t.” Clay started. Justin stood next to Clay, watching as his breathing became slightly ragged.  
“What do you mean?”  
“His name. Just over and over. I can’t!” Clay shouted, shaking his head. Justin nodded his head.  
“It’s okay.” Justin lightly grabbed Clay’s arm and brought him in for a hug.  
“It’s okay. I want to say I understand but I don’t. All I can say is that I’m here. I’m here for you. And you don’t have to go back in there if you don’t want to.” Clay nodded, his arms still hanging at his side.  
“I don’t want to.”  
“I’ll text Jessica. We can just go back to her place and hang out till the game is over. We can wait for everyone there.” Justin pulled back and smiled lightly down at Clay.  
“Everyone will understand.” Clay pursed his lips and nodded. All he wanted to do was watch Scott play. But now he’s having to bail and go back to Jessica’s house. Hopefully he would understand.


	18. Chapter 18

The Liberty Tigers had won. It was a sweep. Eighteen to seven. Everyone in the stands where going wild. Popcorn, napkins and other random pieces of garbage was finding its way onto the edge of the field. Students started to filter their way out of the stands. Scott stood on the tips of his toes and bobbed his head as he watched for someone specific. He felt a hand slap his shoulder.  
“Nice job out their Reed.” Bryce had a bright grin on his face as he peeled his helmet off. Scott just nodded.  
“Same to you.” He turned back towards the stands.  
“Clay here?” Scott clenched his jaw.  
“None of your business.” Scott started to walk away.  
“You know I’m coming to the dance right?” Bryce called after him. Scott stopped and slowly turned back towards Bryce.  
“And what are you trying to say? Is that a threat?” Scott raised an eyebrow as he moved back towards the taller teen. Bryce laughed lightly.  
“I’m not saying anything by it. You’re just so protective of him. I’m just warning you.” He put his hands up in defense.  
“We might bump into each other.” Bryce’s smile turned into a smirk.  
“I find that a threat.” Scott nodded.  
“Take it how you will. I’ll see you guys at the dance.” Bryce turned to catch up with the rest of the team. Scott quickly turned back towards the stands. He had to find everyone else.

“What happened to Clay and Justin?” Alex asked, lightly nudging Jessica. She was already texting Justin back.  
“I guess Clay freaked out. It was too much for him.” She clapped a hand over her mouth and looked over at Tony. He sighed and nodded. Alex looked between the two of them.  
“What is going on?”   
“Remember the whole thing with Clay that we couldn’t tell you about? Well this is stemming from it.” Tony started.   
“They are back at my place waiting. Should we wait for Zach and Scott? I’m sure Scott is worried he hasn’t seen Clay.”   
“Yeah. They shouldn’t be too much longer.”  
“Are you guys going to elaborate or am I still going to be left in the dark?” Jessica looked over at Tony again. He pursed his lips.  
“It’s really up to Clay. You can talk to him when we get to Jessica’s.” Alex sighed and nodded.  
“Fine.”

Scott and Zach found everyone out in the parking lot. A lot of the students had already dispersed from the area. Some where just hanging around still talking to their friends.  
“Guys we have to talk.” Scott was almost running towards his group of friends. Everyone who was leaning against the car instantly stood up straight.  
“What’s going on?” Tony asked.  
“It’s Bryce.” Jessica and Tony’s face’s fell.  
“What’s going on?” Jessica asked again, following Tony’s question.   
“I just got a threat. He’s going to the dance. I don’t know why I didn’t think he wouldn’t but he sure made it clear to me.” Tony sighed, rubbing his face. Alex and Zach exchanged looks.  
“Well you know you’re not going to let him out of your sight.” Jessica said, shifting her footing.  
“Alright. Alright.” Alex started waving his hands in the air in between everyone.  
“I know you guys are protecting Clay but we need to know what’s going on.” Tony, Jessica and Scott exchanged looks.  
“Alright. Everyone get in the car.” Scott motioned for his car.

“Please. I have to go over this with everyone.” Scott started. He turned in his seat so he could look at everyone. Alex, Jessica, and Zach where all crammed in the back seat. Tony up front in the passenger seat. Both Tony and Zach left their cars at Jessica’s house so they could just go to the dance from there. Everyone’s eyes were trained on Scott. He felt uneasy. Not only from all the eyes on him but from telling a story that wasn’t his to tell. He sucked in a deep breath.  
“Tony and Jessica already know what is going on but I need you two to swear that this will never leave this car. I mean it.” Alex furrowed his brows.  
“This is that serious?”   
“Yes!” Tony, Jessica and Scott spoke in unison.   
“We promise.” Zach said, nodding his head.  
“We promise.” Alex agreed. Scott sucked in another breath.  
“Clay was…” He pursed his lips. This was harder than he thought.   
“Clay has been having a really hard time. Everyone thought it was just from the fights at school with Bryce and Monty. Well it escalated. They..” He really couldn’t get it out. He kept picturing how hurt and small Clay looked. How bruised and broken. Scott turned back towards the steering wheel and went quiet. Tony put his hand on Scott’s.  
“It’s okay.” He whispered. Zach and Alex looked between each other, worried.  
“Bryce did to Clay what he did to me.” Jessica spoke up.  
“I don’t know the extent. I don’t think anyone knows the extent but we think Monty had something to do with it too.” She had her gaze out the window. Zach and Alex were silent. They didn’t know what to say. Scott gripped the steering wheel tighter.  
“Clay hasn’t talked about it. He just told us what happened when he disappeared that night. We couldn’t find him for four hours.”  
“Four hours?” Alex whispered. Tony nodded. Scott quickly started the car and sped out of the parking lot.  
“Please tell me he’s at your house Jess.”  
“He is. I’m sorry. He had to leave because he couldn’t handle the game.” She started to bite the inside of her lip.

“I hate that I couldn’t just get through one game.” Clay said. He started to taste blood in his mouth. At this point, his whole bottom lip was new tissue trying to regrow but he kept biting into it. Justin shrugged.  
“It’s not your fault.”  
“But it is.”  
“How?” Justin almost shouted, starling Clay. Justin threw his hands in the air.  
“Please trying and explain to me your reasoning. Because if you are going to say what I think you are going to say..” He sucked in a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. He knew it wasn’t Clay’s fault. He was a victim. It was natural. Jessica did it too.   
“I just can’t get it out of my head. Things that I should have done differently. Or what if. I mean maybe..”  
“Don’t you dare.” Justin said, sitting down next to clay on the bed.   
“Guys are..different. If he said those things to you and put that in your head he is fucked up and wrong.” A tear rolled down Clay’s face.  
“I can’t tell you anything from experience but I sure as hell can tell you that none of it was your fault.” Justin pulled Clay in for a hug.  
“If you can’t get over something like this after a few weeks, that is being human. No one expects that from you.” Justin pulled back slightly and looked down at the younger boy. Clay’s eyes had reddened, trying to hold back his tears.  
“I just want to live a normal life.” Clay’s voice was raspy. Justin nodded.  
“I know. And you will.” He smiled lightly.  
“Just give it time and don’t force it. We are all here for you.” They both jumped at the sound of car doors. Everyone was home.

Scott ran up the stairs as fast as his legs could take him.  
“Slow down.” Justin laughed as Scott reached Jessica’s room.  
“We are both good.” Clay and Justin both smiled lightly. Scott sighed and let his shoulders relax.   
“Sorry I missed the game.” Clay frowned. Scott shook his head and walked over to his boyfriend.  
“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re okay.” He sat down next to Clay and smiled. Everyone made their way into the room.   
“Well now that everyone is here. Who is ready to dress up?” Jessica had a bright smile on her face. As excited as she was, she was trying to lighten the mood and everyone knew it.  
“Let’s do this.” Clay said getting up from the bed with a light smile.

“Alex this is amazing!” Zach had his arms stretched out as the lights started to blink in different spots on his chest. Alex’s face lit up.  
“Well it wouldn’t have worked out without the help of Clay and Jess. I’m glad you like it.”  
“Dude I love it!” Alex couldn’t help but blush and everyone saw it.  
“Aww you guys are so cute!” Justin teased.  
“Shut up!” Alex yelled, turning his back to the room. Zach laughed.   
“You’re so self conscious.” He lightly nudged Alex by the shoulder.  
“You’re looking good too Justin. The greaser look suits you.” Zach raised an eyebrow, nodding. Justin fluffed his leather jacket out, cocking his head.  
“Does it?”   
“Sure does.” Jessica winked, twirling her pink poodle skirt. Everyone ogled at her. She had her hair pinned up, curled and teased just like in the movie. Her red lips popped and the skirt putting her outfit all together.   
“Beautiful.” Justin whispered. Not even meaning to. It slipped out from the thoughts in his head.  
“Thank you!” She pressed a kiss to his cheek, leaving a perfect lip stain on his skin. Scott slowly opened the door, peaking his head in. His hat showing first.  
“There they are!” Alex howled.  
“Get in here!” Zach hooted. Scott opened the door further. A pair of red Converse, blue jeans, a black shirt, the distinguishing jacket and red hat. He definitely played the part.  
“Oh my god! Scott you look so cute!” Jessica almost screamed. Justin glared at her but she wasn’t paying attention. She dragged Scott into the room to look him over.   
“Why are you being so shy?” She asked.  
“Because I never dress up!” He grumbled. She laughed.  
“Well that’s the fun in it! And you definitely did a good job!” He smiled lightly.  
“Thanks.”  
“Where is Clay?” Alex asked.  
“He won’t come out.” Scott pursed his lips, laughing lightly.  
“I told him he looked really good but” He shrugged.  
“Who’s going to drag him out?” Jessica asked. Justin walked quickly down the hall and opened the bathroom door.  
“Holy shit.”  
“Get out!”  
“Damn!”  
“Fuck off!”  
“You look, good!”  
“Get the fuck out!” There was some scuffling noises and a loud groan.   
“Fine!” Justin came back into the bedroom.  
“He’s coming.” Justin’s face was bright red. Clay slowly made his way into the room.  
“Do I have to go in this? I can just wear a sheet or something and go as a ghost?” Clay had on yellow Converse, yellow skinny jeans with a brown belt, a yellow t-shirt with brown paint stripes on it. His face had been painted to match the character. And Scott convinced him to get a tail and ears. Everyone’s mouths dropped open.  
“I feel like I should just wear a sheet now!” Alex yelled.  
“I told you you’d look cuter than me!” Clay’s face matched the color of his painted on Pikachu cheeks.   
“Guys stop.” He mumbled.   
“This is like the most revealing thing I’ve worn, ever.” Jessica laughed.  
“That’s revealing!? Clay, you’re cute.” Scott bumped Clay lightly with his hip.  
“I think you look adorable.” He smiled down at him.  
“We make a great team.” Scott teased. Clay couldn’t help but laugh.   
“Where is Tony!?” Jessica asked, looking around. Suddenly the room went dark.  
“What the fuck?!” Justin yelled, swinging his arm and hitting Jessica.  
“Justin!” She yelled, hitting him back. Tony walked into the room sporting his new suit.   
“Oh my god that’s awesome!” Zach said, clapping.  
“That’s gonna look fucking sweet in those neons!” Alex second.  
“Thanks to miss Jessica for her great art work.” He flicked the light back on and bowed, motioning for Jessica to take a bow as well.  
“Sweet! Everyone is ready! So who is going with who in what cars?” She asked, looking around the room.  
“I’m going with Zach.” Alex linked arms with Zach quickly.  
“Me and Clay.” Scott stated.  
“And I have my car for whoever.” Tony said, raising his hand slightly in the air. Jessica and Justin looked over at Tony and nodded.  
“Alright. Everything is situated then. Who is ready to get spooky!” Everyone turned to Jessica and shook their heads.  
“Too much.” Justin said.  
“No that’s weird.” Alex laughed. Jessica frowned.  
“Alright. Let’s just go.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Trigger warning: Abuse and rape in the next two chapters. Do not read if you are triggered by any of these elements please.

Fashionably late as usual. The whole school was there. Demons, princesses, someone dressed up as Bart from The Simpsons. It was definitely interesting. And the school committee did an amazing job decorating the school grounds inside and out. Almost like an actual haunted school house.

Alex tilted his head back towards the sky, watching the lights flickering inside as they all walked through the front doors.  
“Tickets?” Courtney held out her hand for each of them.  
“You’re stuck at the ticket booth?” Jessica asked, stepping up and handing her ticket over. Courtney sighed.  
“People have brought me punch since I can’t go in until later.” She shrugged. Jessica pursed her lips and pouted.  
“At least it’s not the whole dance like last years winter formal.” Courtney nodded.  
“Don’t even remind me of that fiasco.” She laughed lightly.  
“Get going! I’ll see you in there later.” She shooed them all away with a light smile. Clay walked into a cobweb.  
“Dammit.” He tried to peel it off his face and throw it back to where it came from.  
“Honestly she’s not that bad Alex.” Jessica’s voice carried across the group.   
“I’m telling you. She talks to you just to talk and gossip. Other than that, she talks shit. I don’t know why you waste your breath.” He shrugged. Jessica groaned.

Tony had split off the group so he could set up the music. It didn’t take him long. Once their group piled into the gym, Tony started a mix of Monster Mash. Girls were heard across the room yelling for people to dance.   
“Thirsty?” Scott asked. Clay nodded.  
“I bet you five bucks they have eyeballs in the punch.” Clay laughed, nudging Scott. The older boy narrowed his eyes.  
“Your on.” He took Clay’s hand and started to weave through the crowd.  
“I don’t think I’ve ever seen Scott so, so,”  
“Outgoing?”  
“Happy?”  
“In love?” Zach, Jessica, Justin and Alex had inquired and finished each other’s thoughts as they watched the couple head for their drinks.  
“He was so quiet and to himself before he started hanging around Clay.” Zach led the group to a table that was meant to look like a ghost.  
“I think it’s cute.” Jessica said, smoothing out her skirt as she sat down.  
“Because honestly, Clay has been the same way. They brought each other out of their shell.” She batted her eyelashes.   
“What about you two? What’s this all about?” Jessica pointed between Zach and Alex.  
“What? What do you mean?” Alex blushed, turning his back slightly towards Zach. Zach rolled his eyes.  
“He doesn’t want to call it anything.” Zach whispered towards Jessica.  
“I can hear you!” Alex slammed his fist down on the table, startling everyone. Jessica and Zach laughed.  
“Chill Alex! I’m messing with you.” Zach nudged him with his shoulder.  
“You going to dance with me?”  
“Well yeah.” Alex mumbled.  
“Then stop throwing a tantrum.” Zach stood up and held out his hand for Alex.  
“Wait right now?”   
“What did you think I meant? In five hours?” Zach teased. Alex slowly took Zach’s hand and the older boy pulled him to his feet.  
“Let’s see who has the better left feet.” Zach smiled brightly, causing Alex to blush.  
“Aww Alex!” Jessica called after them and Zach pulled them further into the sea of teens.

Justin seemed distracted. He kept looking around the room. Not really paying attention to anyone. From the front doors to Clay and Scott. To the back doors back to Clay and Scott.  
“Hey.” Justin felt a hand on his shoulder, causing him to jump slightly.  
“You okay?” Jessica asked. Justin pulled his attention back to the table in front of him. It was just him and Jessica.  
“Where did Alex and Zach go?”   
“Did you miss all of that? Wow. You are really out of it. They are already out on the dance floor. If you are so focused on Clay right now, do you want to go and get a drink instead of sitting here?” Justin sighed.  
“I’m sorry Jess. Yeah, let’s head over there. Give me a few minutes and I’ll take you out to the dance floor.” He smile lightly. She nodded. They slowly made their way over to the punch table, meeting up with Clay and Scott.  
“So this is why you losers are just hanging around over here.” She laughed lightly, putting a hand on her hip.  
“Hi Tyler. How are you doing? Cyrus? You guys are looking good. Loving the costumes!” Tyler waved over to Jessica before taking a sip of punch.  
“Oh the punch has eyeballs!” Justin pointed to the bowl on the table. Clay waved a five dollar bill the in air with a smirk on his face. Scott just shook his head.  
“You know I just let you win that one. Eyeball punch is a given.”  
“You’re just mad I won.” Clay shrugged.   
“Chug your drinks and let’s get out on the dance floor please!” Jessica begged.  
“All of us! Including you and Cyrus!” She pointed between Tyler and Cyrus.  
“Uh. Jessica.” Tyler laughed lightly. Cyrus shrugged.  
“Tony plays some good stuff.” He smiled over at Tyler.  
“Come on.” Clay smiled over at Tyler.   
“We all have left feet!” Tyler laughed.  
“Okay.” They all set their cups down and headed towards the floor.

“Shut up and dance with me!” Jessica was singing as she pretended to reel Justin in like a fish. Everyone around them was jumping up and down and laughing. The usual up beat song dance. Just jump around like crazy and pretend you know what you’re doing. They had found Zach and Alex by tracking down Zach’s blinking lights. The whole group was together now, plus two. Scott twirled Clay around, spinning his ears off the top of his head.  
“Dropped something.”   
“Oh thank you!” Clay turned around and grabbed the piece of costume but the person didn’t let go too easily. Clay looked up.  
“Bryce.” He let go of the ears and started to back up into the crowd. He needed air.

Scott turned around in circles. How the fuck did he lose someone that bright yellow so fast? He bent down next to Alex’s ear.  
“Have you seen Clay?” He asked, trying not to scream. Alex shook his head. He moved to Zach.  
“Have you seen Clay?” Another no.  
“Jessica!” He called, motioning for her to come over to him. She had been mid twirl so she had to try and catch her balance.   
“What’s up?” She asked, her face a few inches from his.  
“I can’t find Clay. I literally had him in my arms a second ago and now he’s gone.” She could see the panic in Scott’s eyes.  
“Okay. Okay. Let me get Justin and we can look for him.” She touched Scott’s arm lightly. He nodded before heading off the dance floor.

Bathroom? Bathroom? Why did everything look so different? I mean it was dark and everything was decorated but he should know this school like the back of his hand by now! The first bathroom was full of course. A line out the door. But he wanted air anyway. There was one outside in the courtyard. Heading out the back door, he stopped for a moment. The cool air on his skin alone made him feel one hundred times better. It smelled like it was going to rain. Opting to not go to the bathroom, he went for a bench out in the courtyard instead.   
“Hey. You’re missing something.”   
“Fuck.” He whispered.  
“What are you doing alone?” Clay stayed silent. Maybe if he didn’t answer him he would go away. Like a bear.  
“Oh you found him?” Monty too? Really?! Both Monty and Bryce came around in front of him, Bryce wiggling his costume ears at him. And this was why Clay hated Halloween. Bryce and Monty Both had on masquerade masks and capes. It kind of reminded him of Zoro or maybe a Phantom of the Opera knock off. Those masks. What was behind them could be so evil.  
“Didn’t you want this back?” Bryce asked. Clay shook his head, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground. Bryce frowned. Clay got up from the bench. Some courage built up in him maybe.  
“Where are you going?” Monty asked, blocking his path. Clay flinched.  
“You guys can keep it. I’m sorry.” He mumbled. Both older boys laughed.  
“Well if we have these then don’t you think we should have this too?” Monty stepped closer to Clay. He could feel Monty’s breath on his neck and then he felt something else. He felt Monty’s hand on his back, sliding down to his butt. Clay shut his eyes tight as Monty took his good time rubbing him before he grabbed the tail off his back. Clay sucked in a sharp, shaky breath.   
“Are you done? Can I go?” Clay asked. He felt Monty breath in his neck like he was sniffing him. Bryce laughed lightly.  
“I don’t know. Are we done?” Monty made some sort of groan in his ear.  
“I don’t think I’m done.” Clay shuttered. He couldn’t feel his own body. He could see people walking in the halls just beyond the doors but no one was looking. It was like they were deliberately not caring. He wanted to scream.

  
Caleb looked around the room. There were people everywhere. Teens sitting up on the bleachers, sitting at tables, most of them out on the dance floor. He spotted Tony just as he jumped down from the DJ booth. It was quite a ways away so he started pushing forward as fast as he could so he didn’t lose track of the smaller man. Finally reaching the front of the room, Caleb stood on his tip toes to see if he could spot Tony again but he had lost him.  
“Boo!” Caleb jumped.  
“Fuck!” He turned around and locked eyes with a familiar face.  
“You scared me. I thought someone was about to whisk me away on to the dance floor.” Caleb teased.  
“I’m glad you came.” Tony took Caleb’s hand and smiled.  
“I wouldn’t have missed it. So do you have a little spare time for your boyfriend from your hot gig tonight?” Caleb teased. Tony laughed lightly.  
“Of course. Were you wanting to dance, get some punch? I heard the punch has eyeballs.” Caleb laughed.  
“I was thinking more along the line of meeting these friends of yours.” He raised an eyebrow. Tony started to chew on his bottom lip.  
“Hey. They can’t be that bad.” Caleb nudged him. Tony chuckled and smiled up at Caleb.  
“Yeah. Let’s go find them.”

Scott ran back into the crowd to find Alex and Zach. He smacked face first into Zach’s back.  
“Hey! Whoa.” Zach turned around as Scott started to rub his nose.  
“Guys I need you.” He was out of breath.  
“What’s going on?” Alex asked, his eyebrows slowly furrowing.  
“We can’t find Clay anywhere.” Zach sucked in a deep breath.  
“There are a lot of kids here. You probably just over looked him. We can split up.” Scott nodded, trying to catch his breath.  
“He didn’t go back to the car?” Alex inquired?  
“I can go check there if you guys haven’t.” Alex headed for the front door. Tony caught up just in time. Seeing the worry on Scott’s face, he tried to play it cool.  
“Hey guys, What’s going on?” Zach, Alex and Scott turned towards Tony and, a mystery man? They had never seen this guy before. In town or in school. Scott’s mind was still on Clay. He was about to break down.  
“Tony I can’t find Clay.” And Tony knew just as well what was going through Scott’s mind.   
“Split up.” Everyone nodded and ran off the dance floor. Tony sucked in a deep breath. This was what he feared. Not only for Clay but for himself. He shouldn’t have asked Caleb to come.

Monty had a hand covering Clay’s mouth as he dragged him across the field. It seemed like they had been walking forever. His back hurt. His head hurt. He felt like he couldn’t breath. He had actually tried to scream and that’s what had got him in this predicament in the first place. A tunnel? They were heading towards the locker rooms. Finally they were inside. Monty threw him into the corner of the room. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear.   
“Aw. Your smearing your makeup with all those tears.” Bryce mocked. Clay glared up at him.   
“Fuck off!” Clay yelled. He tried to stay as close to the corner of the room as he possibly could. Monty moved forward, grabbing Clay by the front of his shirt. He pressed his body up against Clay’s, getting as close as he could.  
“Don’t act like you don’t like this. Getting roughed up. Knocked around a bit.” Monty was close to his neck again, his hand sliding down Clay’s chest. It made its way down his stomach and then to the front of Clay’s jeans. Clay started to cry as Monty rubbed him through the front of his jeans. Clay turned his head away from Monty. Memories were flashing behind his closed lids. His body started to betray him once again.  
“Please no.” His voice was small.  
“Yeah. Your cock is saying otherwise.” Monty laughed, letting go of Clay all together. He stepped back and admired his work, leaving Clay a mess. Monty glanced over to Bryce, who was biting his lip.  
“You want him first this time?” Monty asked. Bryce moved forwards, nodding as he started to unbuckle his pants.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Trigger warning: Abuse and rape. Please don’t read if you are sensitive **

Caleb grabbed a hold of Tony’s shoulder and spun him towards him.  
“Can you hold up for just one minute and tell me what is going on? Are we missing a kid? Do we need to call the cops? Do we need to contact a teacher?” Tony waved his hands in the air and shook his head.  
“Caleb. I’m sorry. This-“ Tony sighed.  
“Don’t take this the wrong way. Please. But this is why I didn’t want you to get involved. My friends are. Different. Somethings are going on right now that need to be taken care of.” Caleb looked at Tony a little dumbfounded.  
“That answered none of my questions Tony. I’m here to help in any way that I can. Please. Trust me.” Caleb scanned Tony’s face for anything. Any sort of truth. He knew Tony always had secrets. But he loved him either way.  
“Okay. Clay is Scott’s boyfriend and one of my best friends. We need to find him because we think he might be in danger again.”  
“Again?” Caleb raised an eyebrow. Tony nodded.  
“I’m sorry I can’t give you more than that. But we need to find him.” Caleb nodded slowly and started to follow after Tony. More secrets. But he trusted his boyfriend.

“Did you find anything?” Scott asked, meeting up with Alex and Zach. Scott swallowed hard. He was really trying hard to hold back tears at this point.  
“No he wasn’t at the car.” Alex shook his head. He hated being the bearer of bad news. Especially when Scott looked like he was about to kill someone.  
“I checked all the bathrooms in the school and nothing. I’m pretty sure I made someone pee themselves too.” Zach shrugged. Alex couldn’t help but snort at the thought of Zach being mean to someone.  
“Where is Jessica and Justin?” Scott asked, turning around in circles.  
“Last time I saw them they were heading out the back door to the field.” Alex said. Scott’s eyes lit up.   
“No one checked out back did they? There is a bathroom in the courtyard isn’t there?” Zach nodded.  
“I think that’s the only one I missed actually.” Zach barely finished his sentence before Scott ran for the back door.  
“Dammit. He’s going to get himself in trouble.” Alex rubbed his face.  
“Did you guys find anything?” Tony came up behind them. Alex sucked in a deep breath.  
“Scott ran out the back door to the courtyard. We checked the whole school and the parking lot. He’s not here. Last place is out back.” Tony nodded.  
“Let’s go.”

“Please.” Clay begged. Bryce shoved the younger boy’s face into the locker. He felt something warm drip down his face. His head must have hit one of the locks, cutting it open. He could see the blood dripping down onto the floor below. He studied the patterns it made, trying to forget that his jeans were being pulled down his legs. The blood was calming.  
“Don’t act like you don’t like it Jensen.” Bryce pressed himself against Clay, reaching his hand around to grab Clay’s own cock. Clay choked out another cry but bit his lip to silence himself.  
“You wouldn’t be this hard if you didn’t like it.” Bryce whispered in his ear. Clay checked out of his own body. Going limp as Bryce held onto him and did what he pleased.

Scott looked around the courtyard. It was empty.  
“Justin! Jess!” He screamed, cupping his hands around his mouth to project his voice.  
“Over here!” Jessica called. She jumped up and down. They were down on the field. Scott ran down to the field as quickly as he could. She had something in her hand.  
“What is that?!” He snatched it from her.  
“Scott.” She started. He looked around the field now completely panicked. It was Clay’s ears from his costume.  
“Clay! Clay!” He screamed.  
“Scott! Jessica!” Justin called from halfway down the field.  
“Get everyone out here! I know where they are!” Scott’s heart dropped. Good thing they weren’t far behind.  
“Tony! Get down here!” Scott yelled. Tony jumped down the stairs and onto the field. He ran over to Scott.  
“Justin knows where they are.” Scott was slowly losing his voice.   
“Alex, Zach. Please stay here with Jessica and Caleb. Me, Scott and Justin are going to get Clay.” Zach nodded.

Scott never ran faster in his life. He almost passed Justin up.  
“The locker rooms.” Justin pointed.  
“I heard a locker slam when I got close enough.”  
“What is the plan?” Tony asked when he caught up to the two teens.  
“Beat the shit out of them.” Scott was already half way into the tunnel.  
“Wait!” It was no use, Scott was gone. Both Tony and Justin ran after him.

Tony wanted to snap Monty’s neck. Justin had to hold Scott back after Bryce started coughing up blood.   
“If you move an inch, you’ll end up like him!” Tony yelled. He had Monty pinned against the wall, his arm against his throat. Justin slowly moved to Clay. He had backed himself into that same corner he had been in once before. Justin bent down to his level.  
“Clay. Clay?” It was like he wasn’t even there.  
“I know it’s me saying this, but should we call the cops? He isn’t looking too good.” Tony still had a hand to Monty’s neck. Scott was pacing back and forth. He literally wanted to kill Bryce. The image stuck in his mind. Justin looked up at Tony.  
“I, I don’t know? I mean, he’s not talking. I don’t know if he’s hurt.” Justin shrugged, starting to get a little panicked. Another cough from Bryce. Scott looked over at the older teen and went after him. Justin got up and grabbed Scott.  
“It’s over. We need to focus on Clay. What should we do?” Scott sucked in a deep breath.   
“He’s not worth it.” Justin whispered. Scott slowly started to relax. His eyes dropped to Clay, huddled in the corner. How could he be so selfish. He was so caught up in anger, he didn’t even check on Clay. Scott slowly sat down next to Clay.  
“I’m calling for help. We need to get you checked out.” Clay flinched.   
“Don’t you dare call the fucking cops!” Monty started to kick and scream. Tony tightened his grip.  
“You did this to yourself.” He growled out.  
“Do. Do you want me to help you with your pants.” Scott whispered. A tear rolled down Clay’s face, mixing with the blood. He nodded.  
“Let’s get these assholes out of here.” Justin grabbed Bryce by his jacket and pulled him to his feet.   
“Maybe we will actually get justice for once.” Justin smirked at Bryce as he started to drag him out of the locker room. Tony followed behind him with Monty in tow.

Red and blue lights flashed through the night sky. But it wasn’t from the school dance going on inside. Alex was the first one to notice.  
“Someone called the cops.” He nudged Zach in the arm. Everyone turned around to look.  
“Who would have called the cops?” Jessica asked.   
“Depends on who’s side.” Zach turned his gaze towards the group.  
“Scott wouldn’t.” Alex said, shaking his head.  
“I don’t know. He’s been pretty frantic all night.”  
“Shut up Zach!” Jessica yelled.  
“Um. If you don’t mind me asking.” Caleb slowly raised his hand up a little bit. Alex, Zach and Jessica turned towards Caleb.  
“Oh!” Jessica looked at him a little shocked.  
“Who are you?” She asked.  
“I’m Caleb, Tony’s boyfriend. I wish we would have met under better circumstances but,” Caleb shrugged. Everyone’s eyes went wide.  
“Well you learn something new everyday.” Alex chuckled.  
“Are you suspecting a murder or something? Am I picking this up correctly?” Caleb asked. Alex shrugged.  
“More or less.” Two cops came through the back doors, one including Alex’s dad.  
“Alex? You involved?” Bill asked. He was walking fast, Alex started to walk with him.  
“Yes and no.”   
“Well then I’m going to have you talk to my deputy later. Right now I need you to stay put.”  
“But-“  
“Stay here!”

“Sheriff Standall.” Justin breathed. Bill walked up to the teen and nodded. He assessed the situation before him. Justin had a bloodied Bryce clutched by the shirt. And Tony had Monty with his hands behind his back, still kicking and screaming.  
“Can you please take him from me!?” Tony yelled. Sheriff Standall motioned for his deputy to grab Monty.   
“Fuck you Tony.” He spat.   
“Alright. What is going on here?” Justin let go of Bryce, the boy hitting the field like a bag of rocks.  
“They attacked Clay!”Both Justin and Tony yelled. Bill shook his head putting his hands up.  
“Okay one at a time. Justin.” He pointed at Justin.  
“We were looking for Clay all night and we found him here with these two…” Justin recalled the events.   
“Where is Clay?” Bill asked.  
“Still in the locker room. With Scott.” Tony spoke up.  
“Scott?” Bill raised an eyebrow.  
“Do you have these two Fletcher?” The deputy nodded, grabbing Bryce.   
“Let’s go.”

Scott got Clay to move to a bench. Clay’s head was leaning on his shoulder.  
“I’m so sorry I didn’t get here sooner.” Scott whispered. Clay was still mute. Had hadn’t spoke since he locked eyes with Scott when he found him. More tears started rolling down the younger boy’s face.  
“Hey. Hey.” Scott took Clay’s chin so he could look at him.  
“You’re going to be okay now. You know that right?” Scott was searching for any sort of emotion on his face, but there was nothing.  
“Scott?” Sheriff Standall made his way into the locker room. Clay swallowed hard, clenching his jaw. Sheriff Standall looked Clay over before he started his questions. He moved for his walkie.  
“Yeah, I’m gonna need a bus down here at the high school.” Scott watched as the older man looked around the room, obviously waiting for a response. Static was heard. At least from what Scott could hear but the Sheriff nodded. He then turned back towards the boys.  
“Clay, do you need anything? Water, a blanket?” Clay was silent. Scott flicked his eyes up at Bill.  
“He hasn’t spoken a word.” He whispered, trying to hold back his own tears. The Sheriff nodded. He made his way to a bench right across from the boys and sat down.  
“So I’m probably not going to get a statement then?” He pursed his lips and nodded. Bill sucked in a deep breath.   
“An ambulance is coming to take a look at him. Do you want to go with him? I’ll call his par-“   
“No!” Clay yelled. Both Bill and Scott jumped slightly.  
“Clay I have to call your parents. I’m sorry.” He slowly reached across their gap and tried to put a hand on his leg but Clay quickly pulled away. Bill nodded and looked over at Scott.  
“Did you see anything?” Scott tensed up.  
“Yeah.”  
“I’m going to need to talk to you down at the station then. We already took Bryce and Monty in. We are going to talk to Tony and Justin as well so in the mean time you go will Clay to the hospital.” Scott nodded.

Tony and Justin joined the rest of the group back in the courtyard.  
“I heard them call in an ambulance.” Justin sighed.   
“You know what that means right?” Alex looked around. Justin raised an eyebrow.  
“Spit it out!”  
“They have to call his parents. It’s protocol. He’s a minor. This has become like a legit case.” Alex sighed. Justin sat down on the steps.  
“He’s going to fight it.” He whispered. Jessica shook her head.  
“Who’s going to the hospital with him?”   
“Who do you think?” Tony asked. She nodded lightly.  
“Me and Justin have to go down to the station soon to give our statements.” Tony had his gaze on the ground.   
“What did happen?” Caleb asked lightly. Everyone looked up and over at him.  
“Things are better left alone.” Justin said.  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to”   
“It’s okay.” Tony smiled lightly.

Sheriff Standall came out first.  
“Guys can you please make room?” He flicked his hands to the side. Everyone backed up but tried to spot Clay and Scott down on the field. Both boys came up shortly behind Bill.  
“Clay.” Jessica whispered. She wanted to hug him. Scott was holding him up as they walked. Scott gave everyone his best smile as they made their way to the front of the school.   
“Hey!” Justin called. They stopped.  
“If we need to involve your parents. I can play the fight card again?” A half smile played across his face. He got Clay to smile.   
“I’ll see you soon.” Justin whispered.  
“We’ll get these bastards.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** So I am nearing the end of this story! I can’t believe it :’( this is my longest running series! Y’all have been so supportive! Thank you so much! I hope you’ve enjoyed the ride! There are a few more chapters left! 
> 
> **** I did want to put trigger warnings in the all the last chapters! So please make sure you check my notes ! I don’t want anyone to feel hurt. <3

“Oh my god!” Lainie ran over to her son’s bedside. She ran her thumb over the blood soaked bandage that was covering his eyebrow. Tears started to fall down her cheeks. Matt wasn’t far behind her. He stayed back to flag down a doctor or a nurse. He wanted answers. They all wanted answers. But honestly he couldn’t even stomach seeing the state his son was in. Yeah, he’s been in fights. Black and blue. Cut up, angry at the world. But when Matt and Lainie rounded the corner and saw Clay laying in the hospital bed, he looked like a shell. Pale, bloodied and bruised. He wasn’t there.

“Ma’am?” Matt flagged a nurse down.  
“Yes. Can I help you?”  
“Yeah. We are the parents of Clay Jensen. I don’t know if we can talk to a doctor or if you can give us some answers?” She nodded lightly.  
“Let me see if I can track down a chart.” She went over to the nurses station and flipped through some papers.  
“Ah ha! Jensen.” She said, picking up a clipboard.  
“It looks like he has doctor Lang. She is doing some rounds right now but I would have no problem filling you in a little bit. I’m his nurse. My name is Missy.” She came out from behind the counter and held out her hand. Matt shook her hand lightly.  
“Thank you.” She led Matt into Clay’s room. Scott was sitting in the corner, his head down as Lainie smoothed Clay’s hair back. He was awake but not talking still. Missy looked up at Matt.  
“He hasn’t said a word since he came in.” Matt nodded.  
“Lainie. This is Clay’s nurse. The doctor is out on rounds so we can talk to her.” She looked up, her eyes already bloodshot. She slowly got up from her chair and walked over to them.  
“We can talk out here if you’d like.” Missy led them out of the room.  
“Scott has been great.” Missy smiled, flipping through some papers.  
“He gave us most of the information we needed since Clay hasn’t been talking.” Lainie started crying. Matt pulled his wife close.  
“What happened? Was it another fight? The police called us.” Matt started. He took in a deep breath.  
“Yes and no. This might be a little hard to take in. Let’s go sit down.” Missy led them to a small area right by the nurses station. It was a little secluded. Almost like a consultation area. The Jensen’s took a seat across from Missy, Matt holding Lainie’s hands in his.  
“Have you noticed any different behaviors in your son?” She asked. Lainie looked up, confusion on her face. She shook her head.  
“No. Why?”  
“There was a fight at school but it’s more in depth than that. He hasn’t said anything to you? Anything out of the ordinary?” Lainie shook her head again.  
“What is going on?” Matt asked. Missy sighed.  
“Along with treating your son for his wounds, we have to run a rape kit.” She pursed her lips. Matt’s mouth opened and closed. Lainie looked back to her son’s room.  
“There has to be a mistake.” Matt’s voice was slowly raising.  
“With everything that Scott explained to us.”  
“And what did he say?” Matt was now yelling. Lainie got up from her chair and was heading back to Clay’s room. Scott had heard Matt yelling so when he saw Lainie, he knew he was in for it.

“What happened?” She was standing right in front of Scott. Scott flicked his gaze over to Clay.  
“I, I’d rather not..” She bent down to meet him, putting her hands on his.  
“Please.” Tears running down her face.  
“He’s still awake.” Scott whispered. Her gaze fell and she nodded. She took his hand and pulled him out of his chair.  
“Let’s go.” He got up from his chair to follow her. He took one last look at Clay before leaving the room.

Scott leaned up against the wall and stared down at the floor. He started to chew on his lip. The silence was killing him but he didn’t want to talk either. He didn’t want to be the one to tell Clay’s parents that their son was raped. And about to be for the second time. It was heart breaking to him. He couldn’t even imagine for them.  
“Scott.” Lainie spoke. He looked up, finally meeting her gaze.  
“We need to know.” He slowly nodded.  
“This is really hard. He was doing so well.”  
“What do you mean?” Lainie’s voice wavered. Scott sucked in a breath.  
“This isn’t the first time.” Matt closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“He didn’t want to come to you guys. He took care of it himself. He started going to group therapy. Things started to look better. But then, they just would back off.” Scott shook his head.  
“I tried my best to protect him. We all did. I just lost him at the dance. I, I couldn’t find him. I looked everywhere.” Scott started to cry. He couldn’t help the tears from falling. He had been holding them in all night.  
“We found him in the locker room. Bryce and Monty had him pinned. We couldn’t tell how far they had gotten. But Clay, he had given up.” Scott slid down the wall and sat down, putting his head in his hands.  
“I am so sorry.” He cried.  
“I couldn’t do anything. I should have gotten there sooner. I shouldn’t have lost him.” Lainie and Matt didn’t know what to say. Lainie sat down next to Scott, pulling him close.

“Okay.” Sheriff Standall set a recorder down on the table in front of him.  
“Let’s start from the top. What happened tonight?”  
“Like where do you want me to start?” Justin asked, adjusting himself in the metal chair.  
“Let’s start when you guys got to the dance. Did you guys have any contact with Bryce or Monty when you got there?” Justin shook his head.  
“No. When we got to the dance, everyone was having fun. Talking and joking. Zach and Alex went to dance. Scott and Clay went to get drinks.” Bill nodded.  
“So you never saw them? Bryce or Monty?”  
“No. I never saw them.” Justin sucked in a breath.  
“I was actually keeping an eye out for them. That night, Scott had received what he took to be a threat from Bryce. Bryce wouldn’t leave Clay alone. He told Scott that he was going to be at the dance. So, I was keeping an eye out for him.” Bill nodded.  
“What do you mean by Bryce wouldn’t leave Clay alone? Stalking? Fighting? I hear Clay has been getting into a lot of fights.”  
“No it’s not like that. Bryce and Monty targeted Clay for those fights! They took it further a few weeks back.” Justin trailed off. Bill raised an eyebrow.  
“They took it further?”  
“About two weeks ago, they kidnapped Clay and raped him.” Justin huffed.  
“So this has happened before. And you guys didn’t come to the police?”  
“Like you guys have helped before?” Justin snapped.  
“Clay didn’t even want to talk to anyone about it.” Bill nodded.  
“He didn’t get his parents involved.”  
“And that’s why he didn’t want them involved tonight?” Justin nodded.  
“So when you said that Bryce and Monty wouldn’t leave Clay alone, they have been bothering him since the incident two weeks ago?”  
“Yes. Saying they will see him soon. Making cat calls, trying to cut him off from us to get him alone.”  
“So what happened in the locker room? What did you see?” Justin fell silent. He started to pick at his nails.  
“Justin. If you don’t tell us everything, we can’t make a case.” Justin sighed.  
“Scott ran in first. Me and Tony tried to catch up but he was so angry and upset. When we got in there, Scott had Bryce on the ground and he was kicking him in the stomach. Monty was trying to pull him off. Clay..” Justin hung his head.  
“Clay had his pants around his ankles and blood dripping from his head. His shirt was folded up exposing his stomach. He was just limp against the locker. But once Bryce was off of him he fell and backed himself into the corner.” Justin clenched his jaw. His heart hurt. He knew that Scott had every right to kick the living shit out of Bryce but he knew that he just incriminated him as well.  
“So you didn’t really see what happened to Clay?”  
“What do you mean?!” Justin shouted.  
“He had his fucking pants around his ankles and blood dripping from his head! He was down there with two boys that had done this to him before! What more do you need!?” Bill nodded.  
“You saw Scott beating Bryce up.” Justin scoffed and sat back in his chair.  
“That’s bullshit and you know it. You can ask Tony and Alex and Scott himself! And even Jessica! She has gone to one of Clay’s meetings with him!” Bill nodded.  
“Okay.” He leaned forward and turned off the recorder.  
“You’re free to go. I think I got what I needed.” Justin’s jaw dropped open. He stood up quickly, his chair screeching behind him.  
“You better do your job this time.” Justin said before leaving the room.

“Tony?” Justin called Tony as soon as he left the police station. He was planning on going to the hospital to see Clay but he wanted to give Tony the heads up.  
“The cops are trying to go after Scott now too. I don’t know when they are wanting to talk to him but we need to get his story straight.”  
“There is no getting any story straight Justin.” Tony said.  
“I know but he did go in there with the intention of killing Bryce. If I didn’t stop him it would have been worse.”  
“Maybe he should have.” Tony sighed.  
“Look. Even if we would have gotten there the same time Scott did, the outcome would have been the same. We all saw what we saw. There was nothing different.”  
“I know but I just think that the cops are going to charge Scott too.”  
“Well we can’t let that happen.” Tony hung up the phone. Justin sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

Justin went straight to the hospital. He found Lainie and Matt standing outside Clay’s room talking to the doctor. He stood back for a moment before heading towards them.  
“Hey.” Lainie turned towards Justin. She frowned but hugged him.  
“How’s he doing?” Justin asked, rubbing her back. Lainie pulled back.  
“He still won’t talk. The police have been by to take a statement but..” She shook her head. Justin nodded.  
“I was just down at the station giving a statement.”  
“You were there?” Matt questioned. Justin nodded.  
“Yeah.” He looked over into Clay’s room.  
“Has the doctor said anything?”  
“He’s going to be fine physically.” Matt started.  
“Mentally. No.” Scott finished, walking out of the room. Justin sighed.  
“Scott, we need to talk.” Justin clenched his jaw. Scott already knew what was coming.  
“You went down for your statement?” Justin nodded.  
“Alright.” The Jensen’s went into Clay’s room to give the boys privacy.  
“The police are looking at you.” Scott nodded.  
“Because I beat the shit out of Bryce.” He sighed.  
“I was just so angry.” He rubbed his face and started to pace.  
“What if this messes up things against Bryce?” Scott’s voice started to rise. Justin nodded.  
“I mean, self defense?” Justin shrugged.  
“I just wanted to warn you. You know how these cops are. They fucking suck. They just want to blame everyone besides the actual criminals.” Scott nodded.  
“Should I go down there now?” Justin shook his head.  
“No. Wait for them to come to you.”

Sheriff Standall set the recorder down in the middle of the table and pressed record.  
“So Tony. You witnessed what had happened tonight. Between Clay, Bryce and Monty?”  
“That is correct.”  
“Okay. Can you tell me what you saw down in the locker room? Justin had told me earlier that you and him had gotten there after Scott. Correct?”  
“That is correct.” Tony leaned back in his chair. He knew exactly where this was going. He wasn’t playing into it.  
“So what did you see when you got into the locker room?”  
“I saw Clay, the victim, with his pants around his ankles and blood dripping from his head. He had his shirt lifted half way up his body and he was limp against the lockers. When Bryce was taken off of him, he dropped to the floor and pushed himself into the corner.” Bill nodded, humming in agreement.  
“Okay and where were Bryce, Monty and Scott?” Tony sucked in a deep breath.  
“Scott had taken Bryce off of Clay and Monty was trying to attack Scott.” Bill nodded.  
“Where exactly was Bryce?”  
“What are you trying to get at here Sheriff?” Tony sat up? Leaning onto the table.  
“Was Scott beating Bryce up?”  
“Yes. Yes he was. I’m sure it hurt a lot less than what he had done to Clay. Now are we done here?” Tony leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Trigger warning still in effect **

Against Lainie’s will, Matt dragged her home. She wanted to stay but Justin said he would stay since he had just gotten there. Clay was stable so there was really nothing to worry about, but she still couldn’t stand seeing her son like that. She felt a little better that Justin was going to be staying with him. Justin grabbed a chair and pulled it up next to Clay’s bed and sat down.  
“This feels familiar.” He joked.  
“So when are you going to talk? Huh? Everyone is worried about you. Your mom and dad are a wreck. Scott is about to be charged with assault.” Justin took Clay’s hand and laid his head down on top of it.  
“I still can’t get it out of my head either you know. But I’m fighting. I’m fighting for you.” Justin was rubbing circles along Clay’s hand.  
“I think Scott should have killed him. Save us all the hassle.” He laughed.  
“But then where would we be?” He lifted up his head and looked over at Clay.  
“Geeze. Did you really go mute?” Justin started to bite the inside of his lip.  
“Clay please.” Clay looked over at Justin. The first movement in hours. Justin never thought he’d miss those blue eyes. But now they were a dull shade of gray. He frowned.  
“Can’t you say something? Anything?” Justin shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes. It seemed like Clay wanted to say something, but silence still hung in the room. Justin laid his head back down on the bed.  
“I’m just glad you’re here.”

“I’m guessing you know why you’re down here?” Sheriff Standall asked. Scott pursed his lips.  
“Well I thought I was coming down here to give my statement?” Bill nodded.   
“Am I missing something?” Scott crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair.  
“No. I just have a few questions.” Scott nodded slowly.  
“Okay?”  
“After the game ended did you talk to Bryce?”   
“Yes. He came up to me to congratulate me on the win.” Another nod.  
“And did he say anything else?”  
“Like?”  
“Did he ask you about the dance?” Scott sighed.  
“Get to the point.”  
“He knew you all were going to the dance correct?”  
“Yes. He did. And if you are referring to the threat I had received from Bryce. Yeah, I was worried about the dance. I wanted to keep an eye on Clay tonight.”  
“So you weren’t mad? You didn’t seek Bryce out at the dance?” Scott rolled his eyes.  
“If you didn’t hear the story a million times already, I lost Clay at the dance. We didn’t see Bryce or Monty until we found them in the locker room. So no I didn’t seek Bryce out at the dance.” Bill nodded.  
“Has there ever been bad blood between you and Bryce?” Scott sat up in his chair.  
“Where are these questions coming from? I thought I was giving a statement for Clay?”  
“Answer the question.”  
“No! But me and Bryce never liked each other!” Scott yelled.  
“I’m done here if this is how you’re conducting this.” Scott got up from his chair and stormed out of the room. His blood was boiling. Why were they incriminating him?

“Scott just got out of the police station.” Tony said, taking a sip of his coffee.  
“What the actual fuck is going on?” Jessica asked, leaning back in her chair.   
“I don’t know and I don’t like it.” Alex said. They all decided to meet up at Monets, minus Justin.   
“Who else are they wanting to talk to?” Zach asked.  
“Jessica I think they might be coming for you next.”  
“Me?!” She almost screamed. A few people around them looked over at their table.  
“Lower your voice! Justin said something about you going to one of Clay’s meetings with him.” Jessica sighed.  
“I didn’t go with him. It is actually my group. It was his first time. I just happened to be there.” She sucked in a deep breath.  
“Scott sounded pissed on the phone.” Tony said.   
“Well I would be too.” Alex looked around the group.  
“I mean they are going after him instead of Bryce and Monty? How does that make sense? This turned into an assault case on Bryce instead of an assault case on Clay. How do you think the Jensen’s are going to feel.” Everyone nodded.   
“Lainie is going to raise hell.” Scott stated, pulling a chair out.   
“She was ready to pull my head off because I was hesitant about telling her what happened.” Scott sighed, rubbing his temples.   
“This is such bullshit.” Alex slammed his fists down on the table.  
“Does anyone know if they have questioned Bryce or Monty yet?” Tony shook his head.  
“If they did, I haven’t heard anything. I’m sure Bryce is going to make bail soon. I don’t know if he’ll help Monty or not.” Zach took a sip from his mug.   
“The police tried to take a statement from Clay but he’s still not talking. So I don’t know if they don’t believe him or..” Scott sucked in a shaky breath.  
“They didn’t ask me one question about Clay. It was all about if me and Bryce had bad blood.” Scott put his head down on the table.  
“They have to be talking then.” Alex said.  
“I mean what else can it be?”

Bryce didn’t end up at the station. Scott really did hurt him. A cracked rib, a split cheek, split eyebrow and definitely quite a few bruises. The police had taken him to the hospital. He was under surveillance. Bryce moaned and groaned. The nurse rolled her eyes.  
“There is the last bandage. I’ll get you something for the pain.” She said before quickly exiting the room. Officer Diaz was on guard. It wasn’t like Bryce was going to jump out of bed and run, but he still needed to keep an eye on him. He headed into the room.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Like shit.” Bryce quipped.  
“Well you look like shit.” Diaz teased. Bryce laughed lightly before wincing in pain.  
“Don’t feel too good does it?” Bryce shook his head.   
“Are you going to question me or are you just going to belittle me?” Bryce rolled over onto his side. Diaz nodded.  
“Okay. Well you know exactly what’s going on here so I’m not going to waste any time. You’re eighteen years old correct?” Bryce nodded.  
“Do you want your mother here?” He shook his head.  
“Okay. Easy enough. What happened tonight?” Diaz asked, taking a small notepad and pen out of his breast pocket. Bryce sucked in a deep breath, his eyes trained on the wall ahead of him.  
“What do you want me to say?”  
“Well let’s start from the beginning. Where did you go after the football game?” Bryce flicked his eyes over at the officer.  
“My house to get ready for the dance. Then I met up with some of the other guys from the team, including Monty, and we had a few beers. We went to the dance from there.” Office Diaz started to scribble down some notes.   
“And did you see Clay when you got to the dance?” Bryce shook his head.  
“No.”   
“Then what did you guys do when you got to the dance?”  
“Some of the guys were joking about spiking the punch but one of the teachers stood by the table the whole time so we didn’t. That was when I saw him.” Bryce swallowed hard.  
“Did you approach him?” He shook his head.  
“No. Scott was with him. And two of their other friends.”  
“So what did you do?” Bryce rolled over onto his back, wincing again.   
“Where is the nurse?”   
“Right here. I’m sorry.” She had a plastic cup of water in one hand and a cup with a pill in it in the other.  
“This should help. Sorry to interrupt.” She glanced over at office Diaz. He nodded.  
“No worries.”   
“Give it about fifteen minutes and you should start feeling better.” She smiled before leaving the room again.  
“Bryce.” Office Diaz started again. Bryce nodded.  
“Monty came over to me and told me he saw them move onto the dance floor. It would be easy to get him away from them.”  
“So Monty helped you.” Bryce nodded.  
“What happened in the locker room?” Bryce clenched his jaw.  
“What part? How Scott beat the shit out of me or how Clay wanted it?” If officer Diaz hadn’t been looking at Bryce he would have missed the light smirk that played across his face.

“Monty. I’m hearing different parts of this story and I’m trying to get it straight.” Sheriff Standall took his seat across from the teen, setting the recorder down.  
“Well there is only one story.” He stated, shrugging.  
“And what would that be?”   
“Scott’s jealous.” Bill raised his eyebrows.   
“Oh really? About what?”  
“Clay’s a slut.” Monty shrugged, leaning back in his chair.  
“I hate to ask Monty but you pride yourself on your reputation. I didn’t know you and Bryce-“  
“Clay came to us.” Monty pursed his lips.  
“We don’t swing that way so we were going to teach him a lesson.” Bill nodded, leaning back in his chair.  
“So all the fights at school, beating Clay up, tormenting him?” Bill was waved his hands in front of him. Monty nodded.  
“Yup. Teaching him a lesson. And he liked it.”  
“He liked it?” Bill raised his eyebrow.  
“Oh yeah. Got hard every time.” Bill had everything he needed. Leaning forward, he shut off the recorder.   
“I think I got everything I need.” He nodded.

“Justin!?” Clay shouted squeezing Justin’s hand. Justin woke up with a jolt. He looked around the room, panicking slightly at the unfamiliar surroundings. He looked over at Clay. His eyes were blown wide.  
“Nightmare?” Justin whispered. Clay nodded. Then it hit him. Clay spoke.  
“Hey. Hey. Are you okay?” Clay shook his head, tears spilling over. Justin got up from his chair and pulled Clay into a hug.  
“It’s okay.” Justin pulled back slightly to look at him.  
“Do you want me to get a nurse?” Clay shook his head.  
“Do you, want to talk?” Justin asked hesitantly. He slowly sat back down in his chair. He never let go of Clay’s hand. They were both silent for a moment but Clay nodded slowly.   
“Did they?” Justin’s words slipped out. It was the first thing on his mind. Because honestly, he would kill Bryce if he did.  
“No.” Clay whispered. He started picking at the sheet. Justin nodded.  
“You don’t have to talk if you don’t want to. I just figured it would be easier with me than the cops.” The cops. Clay bit down on his bottom lip. This was really happening. He closed his eyes and nodded.  
“Eventually you are going to have to talk to them.”  
“I just.” Clay sucked in a deep breath.  
“What if I-“ Clay started to fidget. His breathing starting to quicken.  
“Hey.” Justin got up from his chair again and he took a seat on Clay’s bed.  
“What’s going on?” Clay looked up at Justin, tears in his eyes.  
“What if I wanted it?” His voice barely came out. Justin was completely taken back by the question.  
“What do you mean? You wanted it?”  
“It happened again.”  
“What happened again?  
“I, my body. It did things.” Justin sighed, rubbing his face.  
“Clay. Do you want to talk to a doctor about this? It’s normal. Guys are..” Justin couldn’t think of how to word things. But Clay looked completely broken.  
“You didn’t want it, okay. Don’t think like that. When guys get touched, things happen.” Clay wiped his nose with his arm.  
“They used it against me.” He whispered.  
“Telling me that I liked it.” Justin clenched his jaw.  
“That’s because they are sick.”   
“The doctor told me I could go home tomorrow.” Justin nodded.  
“And the police want to take you in from here.” Justin stated, more than a question. Clay nodded.  
“Are you ready for that?” Clay shook his head.  
“Then you can tell them no.”  
“But if I do then doesn’t that stall things?” Justin sighed.   
“We could just take you in later in the day. You need rest.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Trigger Warning **

Clay sat down at the kitchen table across from his mom. His dad, Justin and their lawyer, Dennis, also at the table.   
“Honey, I know you just got home but we need to talk about a few things.” His moms voice was soft and wavering slightly. Dennis set his brief case up on the table.  
“I don’t have much since this is a brand new case as of yesterday.” He unclipped his case and started pulling out some papers and a pen.  
“Clay. I know you’ve been through a lot. And you are about to go through a lot more. The police want to bring you in for questioning this afternoon. Do you want me to be there?” Dennis asked, leaning forward on the table. Clay looked around the room at everyone. It was already so overwhelming. It felt so familiar.   
“I, um, I don’t think I’m in trouble so probably not.” Dennis nodded.  
“That’s fine.” He started to scribble down some notes.  
“I’ve been in contact with the police department.” He looked up from his notepad.  
“Do you want to take this to trial?” Clay’s heart dropped. Trial? Sitting in front of all of those people and telling his story. Clay felt like he was going to puke. He stood up quickly and ran for the bathroom.  
“Fuck.” Justin whispered, watching after Clay. Lainie sighed.

Everything came up. All the nothing that he had in his body. Just bile. His throat hurt. His head hurt. His stomach hurt. Clay flushed the toilet and sat on the floor. A fucking trial? No wonder this felt so familiar. And he was being such a hypocrite. Not even a year ago he put Jessica on the stand for the same reason. Clay leaned back against the tub and closed his eyes. He couldn’t imagine the pain and humiliation of sitting up in front of all those people. He heard a small knock on the door.  
“Clay? It’s Justin. Can I come in?” He didn’t say anything because he knew Justin was going to come in anyway. The door opened.  
“Are you okay?” He asked, sitting down next to him. Clay shook his head.  
“I can’t.” Justin pursed his lips.   
“I can’t sit up there and tell everyone..” Clay hung his head, feeling his gut twist again. Justin rubbed his back.  
“We don’t have to talk about it right now.”

“If we don’t take this to trial, Bryce and Monty will get off.” Dennis stated. He turned towards the Jensen’s. Lainie sighed.   
“We have all of his friends that will testify on his behalf. Would that be enough? Does he have to testify?” Dennis sighed.  
“He would make the case that much stronger.” Lainie and Matt nodded.  
“Do you know of anyone else that he might have gone to?” Lainie looked to Matt and shook her head.  
“You would have to ask Justin.” She started to cry.  
“He never told us anything.” Matt said. Dennis nodded. He started to gather his things.  
“I’ll have to talk to his friends then. See if I can get them to testify. If they will, do you want to take this to trial?”

“I just got a text from Justin” Jessica said. She slowly lifted her head, looking over at Tony. The group had been sticking closely together. Zach had practice but Tony, Jessica, Alex and Scott decided to have lunch at the diner across the street from the library.   
“Spit it out woman!” Tony said, between bites of a hamburger.  
“Clay’s lawyer wants to take it to trial.” Everyone put down their food.  
“He won’t do it.” Scott said.  
“What do you mean? We can take Bryce down once and for all!” Alex cut in.  
“The trial last year almost destroyed everyone.” Jessica whispered. Tony nodded.  
“And I’m sure he’s realizing that now. He’s not going to go up on the stand.” Tony shook his head.   
“Guys. We can testify for him if that’s what it takes!” Alex looked around the table.   
“But they are going to want him.” Tony sighed.  
“The defense will call on him as a witness too.” Jessica pointed out.  
“It will destroy him.” Scott clenched his jaw.   
“I’m sure his lawyer is going to come and talk to us. What are we going to say?” Jessica asked.  
“I’m all for it.” Alex said, taking a bite of his French fries.  
“I get where you’re coming from Alex, but think about it.” Tony said. Everyone nodded.  
“If the Jensen’s decide to take it to trial. We will go from there.”

“Clay, honey?” His mom tapped the bedroom door lightly before entering. He was sitting on the edge of his bed staring at he wall.  
“I have to take you down to the station.” He looked over at her and nodded.  
“Are you going to take it to trial?” He asked her.  
“I, I don’t know yet.” He pursed his lips and nodded before getting up from the bed.  
“Please listen.” She stopped him, grabbing him lightly on his arm. He flinched. She let go, trying to look him in the eyes.  
“I just want justice. I can’t see you like this. You are walking around like a ghost. I can’t touch you, loud noise scare you. You’re, you. I just want you to be happy again.” Clay looked up at his mom. He sucked in a deep breath.   
“A trial is just going to make things worse.” He whispered before leaving the room. She sighed, following behind him.

“Good to see you’re doing okay, Clay.” Sheriff Standall said, taking a seat. Clay started chewing the inside of his lip. Lainie was in the room with them. She opted the underage son card.  
“So how are you doing?” Bill asked. Clay shrugged.  
“My officers had a hard time talking to you at the hospital. Are you still not talking?”  
“Don’t belittle my son please.” Lainie snapped. Bill nodded.  
“Sorry.” He held up his hands, leaning back in his chair.  
“Can we start with some simple questions?” Clay nodded.  
“How was the football game?”   
“It was okay?”  
“Were you excited Liberty won?” Clay shrugged.  
“I don’t know, I , I didn’t stay till the end.”   
“Oh?” Bill raised an eyebrow.  
“What happened?”  
“I couldn’t take the noise. Everyone kept..” Clay trailed off, sucking in a deep breath. He shifted slightly in his chair.  
“They kept chanting his name.”  
“Who’s name?”  
“Bryce’s.” Bill nodded.  
“So where did you go?”  
“I left. I didn’t know where I was going at first but I wanted to get away from the noise. And then Justin caught up with me.” Bill leaned forward.  
“Justin?” Clay nodded.  
“Justin wanted to make sure I was okay. Since I didn’t want to go back, we went back to Jessica’s place and waited for everyone there. We were all meeting up there to get ready for the dance.” Lainie was watching her son. Every facial expression, every hand movement. Any inkling that he was getting uncomfortable, she was going to pull him out.   
“So after you guys got to the dance, what did you do?” Well me and Scott went straight for a drink.”  
“Alcohol?” Clay scoffed.  
“No. The punch. We were joking around about how it had eyeballs in it. I made a bet that it did. Won five dollars.” Clay smiled lightly. The first smile in two days.   
“Did you see Bryce or Monty at the dance at that point?” Clay shook his head.  
“No. We saw Tyler and Cyrus. We talked to them for a while before Jessica and Justin dragged us all to the dance floor.” Lainie saw a shift in Clay’s body language.   
“So when did you run into Bryce?” Clay sucked in a breath.  
“Scott and I were dancing and my costume ears fell off. I turned around to find them and Bryce had them. I was just going to let him have them but he started coming closer to me so I left the dance floor.” Bill nodded.  
“Did Scott see this interaction?” Clay shook his head.  
“Not that I know of.”  
“What happened after that?”  
“I wanted to find a bathroom or fresh air. All the bathrooms were full so I went to the courtyard. that’s when..” Clay’s breathing started to get ragged. Lainie put her hand on Clay’s arm.  
“Does he really need to go step by step through this?” She asked. Bill nodded.  
“We need a detailed description of the events. We have what happened from everyone else except from Clay himself.” Lainie pursed her lips, rubbing her thumb over Clay’s skin.  
“Go on.” Bill nodded. Clay sucked in a shaky breath.  
“They cornered me.”  
“Who did?”  
“Bryce and Monty. Bryce kept teasing me about losing my costume. I told him he could have it but then Monty..” Clay trailed off again. He looked down at the table.  
“Monty moved closer to me and told me he needed the tail to my costume if they had the ears. But he touched my..” Clay looked over at his mom for a second and then back down at the table.  
“He grabbed my butt before he took it. Bryce asked Monty if they were done with me and Monty said no. So they dragged me to the locker room. I tried to scream so Monty covered my mouth.” Lainie tried to stifle her tears.  
“Mrs. Jensen, you can step out if this is too hard for you?” Bill turned to her. She shook her head, grabbing Clay’s hand. Bill nodded and turned back towards Clay.   
“And what happened when you got to the locker room?” Clay swallowed hard.  
“They threw me into the corner. I tried to stay there but Monty grabbed me by my shirt. He kept telling me how much I liked it..” Clay watched as his tears hit the metal table.   
“If you want we can take a break?” Bill asked. Clay shook his head. He sucked in another breath.  
“He told me I liked it rough as he rubbed me through my jeans.” Clay looked up at Bill, his eyes bloodshot.  
“Monty asked Bryce if he wanted me first this time. Bryce started to unbuckle his jeans and walk over to me. He turned me around and slammed me against the locker. I hit my head so hard I saw blood. But it was better than what I felt. My jeans fell around my ankles. I thought it was going to happen again!” Clay was shouting by the end. Bill didn’t know what to say. Clay was a mess. His hands gripping his jeans as he tried to calm himself down. Bill reached over and turned the recorder off.   
“Clay.” He started. Lainie was silent. She hadn’t heard the whole story before now.  
“We have a case if you want to press charges.” Clay hiccuped.   
“I can’t go up on the stand.”

Matt opened the front door and let Scott in.  
“How is he?” Matt pursed his lips and shrugged.  
“I don’t think Justin has been able to leave his side.” Scott sighed.   
“They are upstairs.”  
“Thank you.” Scott kicked his shoes off and headed for the stairs. He slowly pushed the bedroom door open. Justin was laying on the couch with a comic book and Clay was sleeping in his bed.  
“Hey.” Scott smiled lightly. Justin peeked over his comic book.  
“Oh hey!” He whispered. He sat up, putting down his book.   
“I didn’t know you were coming over.” Scott shrugged.  
“I was worried after I heard what happened at the police station.” Justin nodded. He patted the couch for Scott to come take a seat.  
“I think it broke Lainie. She hasn’t come out of her room.” Scott nodded.  
“Well I only told her like the gist of things.” He shrugged.  
“I heard that sheriff Standall talked to them off record.” Justin said, looking over at Scott.  
“Really? Do you know what about?” Justin shrugged.   
“I didn’t have the guts to ask. I know Lainie talked to Dennis and Matt when they got home.” Scott nodded.  
“Do you think the Sheriff got them to take it to trial?”  
“He could have. But I know Clay went mute again when he came home. I think Lainie gave him some of her anxiety meds and put him to bed because he went out as soon as he hit the pillow.” Scott nodded.   
“Have the cops talked to you anymore about Bryce? Like do they want to press charges for assault?” Scott pursed his lips.  
“I haven’t heard anything but if this thing does go to trial I feel like I’ll be fucked.” 


	24. Chapter 24

“This is bullshit!” Monty punched the metal bars of the small jail cell.  
“Keep it quiet Cruz.” Officer Fletcher rolled his eyes from his desk.  
“Why am I here?” Monty started to pace back and forth. Fletcher flipped a piece of paper, he was doing paper work.  
“Hey!” Monty yelled, hitting the bars again. The officer looked up from his desk and sighed.  
“Take a seat Monty. The Sheriff will be in here to explain everything.”  
“This is bullshit!”

“Bryce is getting released from the hospital today.” Dennis said. Laying out some paperwork on the Sheriff’s desk.  
“Where is he going?” Bill raised an eyebrow.  
“He’s coming here as far as I know. I haven’t talked to Mrs. Walker yet. I’m sure I will though.” Dennis nodded.  
“And you have talked to Clay?” Bill nodded. Dennis looked up at Bill, interlocking his fingers and placing them on his lap.  
“Are we going through with the trial? It’s ultimately up to his parents but we do need him.” Bill sighed, leaning back in his chair.  
“I have all the evidence that I need. Do we really need a trial?”  
“A trial will make sure that Bryce and Monty actually get charged.” Bill ran a hand through his hair.  
“I just don’t feel like Clay is up for a trial.” Dennis pursed his lips and nodded.  
“I’ll talked to them again.” Bill nodded.  
“I need to talk to his friends still as well. I’ll let you know.”

Clay slept most of the day. And when he woke up, he still felt groggy.  
“Mom!” He yelled. But his voice was barely a whisper. His eyelids were heavy.  
“Dad!” He tried yelling again. He tried to roll over but his body felt heavy. Why did he feel so weird? He rolled to face towards the middle of the room but he was closer to the edge of the bed than he had thought. He fell off of his bed with a loud thud. Loud footsteps could be heard running up the stairs. The door flew open.  
“Clay? Shit.” Matt shuffled over to him and scooped him off the floor.  
“What are you doing?” He asked, putting him back in bed.  
“I tried to call for you guys.” Clay said lightly. Matt nodded.  
“Are you okay?” He pressed the back of his hand to Clay’s forehead.  
“I feel weird.” Clay sucked in a deep breath.  
“Okay. Um. Like how?” Matt tried to play mom.  
“I can’t feel my body.” As stupid as it sounded, Clay literally felt numb. Matt scrunched his eyebrows together.  
“I just woke up and I couldn’t move.”  
“Oh shit.” Matt nodded remembering earlier that day.  
“Lainie.” He whispered.  
“Stay here.” He slowly laid Clay farther onto the bed so he wouldn’t fall off again and then went back downstairs. It took him a minute before he came back up.  
“Did mom give you something to sleep?” He asked coming back into the room. Clay thought for a moment and the nodded. Matt had a pill bottle in his hand.  
“These are strong.” His dad chuckled lightly.  
“You’re just small and feeling the effects more.” He walked back over to Clay and sat him up, putting a pillow behind him.  
“If you want to stay up you can but you’re gonna have to stay in bed bud.” Matt couldn’t help but laugh. Clay groaned.  
“I’m surprised you even woke up. I’ll get Justin. He’s downstairs. You just missed Scott though. We’ll bring you up something to eat.” Matt smiled before heading back downstairs.

“What was that thud?” Justin asked as Matt put the pill bottle back in Lainie’s purse. Matt chuckled lightly.  
“Clay is awake.” Justin raised an eyebrow.  
“That medication that he took should have knocked him out for the night but now he’s awake and a little, well. He’s going to need some help with somethings so would you mind taking him up some food?” Justin pursed his lips and nodded. He was curious.  
“Yeah. I’ll make him a sandwich.”  
“Maybe something a little easier.” Matt chuckled again before heading into his study. Justin nodded.  
“Toast it is.”

Justin walked into their bedroom with a tray of toast and orange juice.  
“Hey sleepy head. Hungry?” He teased. Clay rolled his eyes.  
“Heard you rolled out of bed. Do we need to get you Life Alert?”  
“Ha ha so funny.” Clay’s voice was still a little slurred. Justin sat down on the edge of the bed.  
“Well your dad said I might need to feed you. Do you want to try on your own?” He asked, setting the tray down on Clay’s lap. He took the orange juice off the tray, knowing right away that was dangerous.  
“I can do it.” Clay grumbled. He reached for the toast, laying his hand on top of it.  
“Smooth.” Justin laughed lightly.  
“Just give it to me.” He moved Clay’s hand and picked up the toast.  
“This is weird.” Clay’s eyes were half lidded.  
“Not as weird as you petting your food. Now open.” Reluctantly, Clay opened his mouth and bit the toast.”  
“You’re cute when you’re doped up.” Justin laugh. Clay rolled his eyes.  
“Hey. I know this probably isn’t a good time but,” Clay opened his mouth again, wanting more food. Justin shook his head and laughed, shoving the toast in his mouth.  
“Are you going to trial.” Clay swallowed his food hard.  
“I want you to do what you feel is right. What you are comfortable with.” Clay nodded.  
“I haven’t decided yet.” Justin looked over at him.  
“So you’re thinking about it?” Clay sucked in a breath.  
“Can I have more toast?” Justin laughed.  
“Yeah.”

“So I’m getting questioned again?” Bryce clenched his jaw. Sheriff Standall nodded.  
“Office Diaz took a statement.”  
“Felt like he was questioning me.” Bryce snapped.  
“Well I have my own questions.” Bryce scoffed.  
“My mom will be down here any second to get me out. So ask away.” Bryce sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. Bill nodded.  
“She’s here already actually. But we have some questions for her too.” Bill pursed his lips. Bryce’s demeanor shifted.  
“So. You can answer my questions or sit with Monty in a jail cell.” The room went silent for a moment.  
“I want my lawyer.”  
“I knew that one was coming up.” Bill nodded. He got up from his chair and motioned for Bryce to get up.  
“Am I under arrest or something?”  
“Yes actually. You are.”

“Why are you questioning my son without me present or without our lawyer!?” Mrs. Walker yelled.  
“Ma’am, Bryce waved everything back at the hospital.” Officer Diaz stated.  
“Why am I just hearing about this? You guys are just trying to find someone to blame.” She had her arms crossed over her body.  
“We asked you to come in for a few questions. We are going to tell you what is going on Mrs. Walker. Like I said. Bryce didn’t want you at the hospital.” She scoffed. Officer Diaz sighed. It was déjà vu. She never cooperated.  
“Where was your son the weekend of the nineteenth?”  
“The nineteenth?” She looked up at officer Diaz and shook her head.  
“He was home with friends. They had a get together.” He nodded.  
“He was home the whole night?” She went quiet for a moment.  
“Well I think they went out for a moment but they came back. I don’t watch my boy’s every move.” She shook her head.  
“And Bryce getting into these fights at school. Did you hear about all of those?” Diaz flipped through some papers.  
“It looks like four times within the past four months. So once a month.” She furrowed her brows.  
“Bryce doesn’t get into fights.” Diaz nodded.  
“Well Clay ended up in the hospital on the fourth encounter with three broken ribs, a cut open eyebrow and quite a few bruises.” Diaz looked across the table after he closed his file. Mrs. Walker clenched her jaw.  
“That boy is no angel. He was always going after Bryce. Especially last year for Hannah’s trial.”  
“So you think that Clay started the fights? But he was always the one getting beat up? A few broken ribs is nothing?” Diaz shrugged. Mrs. Walker shifted in her chair.  
“Bryce would never do that.”  
“So Bryce would never do that. But on the night of the nineteenth he and Monty Del La Cruz would go and kidnap Clay and take him back to that little get together and rape him.” Mrs. Walker’s mouth fell open.  
“What is this about?! What are you saying?! Where is this coming from?!”  
“Mrs. Walker. Two separate incidents have occurred. Two nights ago during the Halloween dance at the school and on the nineteenth at your house. Your son and Monty have assaulted Clay Jensen.”  
“He would never! What I see is that someone has assaulted my son!” She pushed back her chair and headed for the door.  
“I’m taking him home.”  
“Sorry Mrs.Walker. We’ve already arrested him.”

“They arrested Bryce.” Scott said, walking through the front door of the Jensen’s home. Matt looked to Lainie.  
“When did this happen?” Matt followed Scott into the kitchen.”  
“This morning. Tony told me. How he found out, I don’t even ask questions anymore.” Matt nodded.  
“Does this mean..”  
“I’m guessing Dennis is going to either be calling or stopping by soon.” Lainie said, nodding.  
“Have you guys made up your mind?” Scott asked, looking between the two of them. Matt clenched his jaw.  
“I beat up Bryce. I cracked his rib. I am going to be tried too. But I want justice for Clay. So whatever you guys decide.” Lainie nodded.  
“I think we’ve talked it over enough.” Matt looked to his wife.  
“Really?” He looked concerned.  
“You know Dennis is going to make him.” She nodded.  
“I know. But if the cops made an arrest.”  
“And Nora is going to be out for blood!” Matt yelled. Scott started to bite the inside of his lip.  
“Scott. Do you have a lawyer?” Lainie asked, turning to him. Scott sighed.  
“No. And I don’t think my parents would really give two shits.”  
“I can represent you. You have no connection to the family.”  
“Lainie but he does.” Matt sighed.  
“Can Dennis represent both of them? I’m sure we can talk to him. At least he can protect him.” Matt nodded.  
“All we can do is talk to him. We mind as well get him over here now.” Lainie nodded, getting her phone.

“Hey.” Scott opened Clay’s bedroom door slowly. He was still in bed. It had almost been two days and Clay hadn’t moved. Scott went over to his bed and slowly slid in next to Clay.  
“I’m sure you heard all the shouting.” Clay nodded.  
“They arrested Bryce.” Scott ducked his head into Clay’s neck, breathing him in. It felt like so long since they had just laid together. He wanted to cry. He slipped his arms around Clay’s waist and pulled him close.  
“You’re parents are taking it to trial.” Scott whispered.  
“I know you’re scared. I’m scared too. I might go to jail.” He laughed lightly.  
“Assault charges.” Clay shifted slightly so he could look at Scott.  
“But you saved me.” Clay whispered, tears forming in his eyes.  
“Yeah. It’s fucked up, I know.” Scott swallowed hard.  
“Your mom is going to see what she can do about getting me a lawyer or something.” Clay chewed on his lip.  
“Clay. If the police arrested Bryce then they think they have enough on him to convict him. You can do this.” Scott nodded, his eyes staring into Clay’s bright blue ones. Clay nodded slowly.  
“I’m not going to leave you to do this alone. I’ll be with you every step of the way.”  
“Promise?”  
“Pinky promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked my story as much as I did! Thanks for staying along for the ride <3 
> 
> Stay tuned...


	25. Epilogue

Things were never the same. They never could be. Clay went back to school and everyone looked at him like he had murdered someone. Bryce and Monty weren’t at school. Jessica had gotten called to the principals office for questioning by his lawyer. Clay tried to keep his head down. He felt like the new kid all over again. And that hadn’t been the case since kindergarten. And then it happened. The police came through the front doors. Coming straight for Clay and Scott.  
“Scott Reed?” It was Officer Diaz.  
“Yeah?”  
“You’re under arrest for assaulting Bryce Walker.”

————————————————————-

  
I just wanted to thank you guys again! I didn’t think this would turn out like it did. Honestly I didn’t think a lot of people would read it. It’s been a long time since I’ve written anything. I used to write a long time ago. About 6 years ago at least, so I’m a little rusty. So I am a little surprised at the turn out. Obviously this whole series ended on a bit of a cliffhanger. So I’m fishing for some thoughts. I want to hear from you guys. Do you want to see another series? Or just a one shot follow up? Please let me know! And thanks again <3

If you want to move onto the next adventure, go read Catch-22. It’s the new installment. A continuation of Saved.

~ Anon 


End file.
